Enamorada
by aleparedes
Summary: 3º Libro de Soldado de Fortuna. Darien Chiba vivía atormentado por el recuerdo de la noche en que Serena escapó de su lado. Después de una violenta discusión, ella sufrió una caída que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida al hijo que esperaban. La joven lo abandonó y él no la perdonaría nunca.
1. Argumento

**Enamorada**

**Autora: Diana Palmer**

**Personajes: Serena y Darien de Naoko T.**

Darien Chiba vivía atormentado por el recuerdo de la noche en que Serena escapó de su lado. Después de una violenta discusión, ella sufrió una caída que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida al hijo que esperaban. La joven lo abandonó y él no la perdonaría nunca.

Ver a Serena cinco años después, hizo renacer en él la esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida a su lado. Los sentimientos de Serena eran similares, pero tendría que demostrarle que siempre lo amó y que la verdad los haría ser por fin felices.

**Chicas 3º parte de Soldado de Fortuna. Es la historia de Diego Laremos, tal vez se acuerden que en el 1º libro es por quien se pone celoso J.D.; en esa novela yo lo llamé Zafiro. **

**Es una linda historia aunque uno no sabe en principio si asesinarlo a él o al padre de ella.**

**Los personajes originales son obviamente Diego Laremos y Melissa Sterling.**

**La versión que tenía estaba incompleta así que como recién conseguí el libro como Dios manda, todavía lo estoy adaptando.**

**Un beso! Y gracias por comentar y elegir mis historias**


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

La atractiva cara que yacía sobre la almohada, estaba pálida e inmóvil. El hombre que la miraba, frunció el ceño con una preocupación poco usual en él. Durante años se había visto obli gado a reprimir sus emociones, ya que éstas constituían un lujo fuera del alcance de los mercenarios, y mucho menos de un hombre con la reputación de Darien Chiba. Sin embargo, la mujer que tenía ante él no era una extraña y emociones encontradas comenzaron a atormen tarlo. Aunque no la había visto desde hacía cinco años, no había enve jecido nada. Faltaba muy poco para que cumpliera veintiséis años y él ya tenía casi cuarenta.

Nunca había pensado encontrarla en estado inconsciente. Cuando le telefonearon del hospital, estuvo a punto de no ir a verla. Serena Tsukino lo había traicionado unos años antes y no le agradaba recordar ese episodio tan doloroso de su vida; sin embargo, la curiosidad y el senti do del deber, lo habían impulsado a volar a Arizona. Ahora ya estaba junto a ella, y en esta ocasión no se trataba de un subterfugio ni de una trampa. Se encontraba enferma y sola; él la había dado por muerta du rante todos esos años y ahora se había enterado de que aún vivía. La frialdad habitual de Darien comenzaba a ceder ante la fuerza de los re cuerdos y eso no podía tolerarlo.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación que Serena ocupaba en el segundo piso, para admirar los hermosos jardines del hospital. Darien era un hombre alto, de aspecto impecable y tez morena en la que destacaba su varonil rostro . Su cuerpo había madurado y eso lo hacía parecer a las mujeres más atractivo que nunca. Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron por la cama para detenerse en el esbelto cuerpo de aquella joven que ahora era una extraña y que después de tenderle una trampa para obligarlo a casarse con ella, lo había abandonado.

Serena era una mujer alta, aunque la estatura de Darien superaba la suya. De jovencita llevaba el pelo hasta la cintura; ahora se lo había cortado. Profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos cerrados; su boca de la bios bien delineados estaba casi pálida como su cara, y en ocasiones fruncía la pequeña y recta nariz como protesta silenciosa por la moles tia que debían ocasionarle los tubos de oxígeno.

El médico de guardia había informado a Darien por teléfono el día anterior de que Serena había tenido un accidente aéreo en un vuelo local que acababa de salir de Phoenix y que el piloto y otros pasajeros se habían salvado de milagro. El avión había caído en el desierto cerca de Tucson y a ella la trasladaron inconsciente al hospital general. El personal de la sala de urgencias encontró en su cartera un papel dobla do que era la única evidencia de su estado civil. Una licencia de matri monio, escrita en español; la tinta borrosa constataba que era la esposa de un tal Darien Alejandro Rodríguez Ruiz Chiba, de Dos Ríos, Guatemala. Si Darien era su esposo, ¿estaría dispuesto a autorizar la operación para salvarle la vida?

Darien apenas recordaba haber preguntado si ella tenía otros parien tes y la respuesta del médico fue que en sus exiguas pertenencias no habían encontrado ningún indicio. Darien dejó su rancho de Guatemala en manos de la milicia que trabajaba a su servicio, para dirigirse inme diatamente a Tucson.

Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas no había dormido. Fumaba un puro tras otro y a su mente acudieron recuerdos de su tormentoso pasado.

La mujer que yacía en la cama comenzó a moverse y a gemir y después de abrir los ojos un momento, los cerró otra vez. Esos ojos eran la única prueba de que era hija de una mujer guatemalteca, cuya traición había llenado de tristeza y deshonor a la familia Chiba.

Darien vio su mirada en su cara pálida y, al hacerlo, se preguntó por qué él y Serena habían llegado a aquella situación.


	3. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

A Serena Tsukino no le importaba la pertinaz lluvia, ya que mo jarse era un precio muy bajo por pasar unos momentos inolvida bles con Darien Chiba.

La familia de Darien era propietaria de la gigantesca finca que colin daba con las tierras del padre de la joven. Y a pesar de que su difunta madre había sido la causa de la enemistad que existía entre las familias Chiba y Tsukino, Serena siempre había admirado al heredero del apellido Chiba. A Darien, le resultaba indiferente la adoración de aquella jovencita aunque siempre tuvo caballerosidad suficiente para no burlarse de ella.

La noche anterior había caído una fuerte tormenta y Serena acudió de inmediato a la pequeña casa de mamá Chávez para saber cómo esta ba y ahí se encontró con Darien, quien también estaba preocupado por su vieja nana. A Serena le gustaba visitarla y escuchar sus historias sobre la juventud de Darien y las leyendas secretas de los mayas.

Darien había llevado pescado y algunos melones a la buena mujer, cuyo árbol genealógico se remontaba a los comienzos del imperio ma ya, y ahora se disponía a acompañar a Serena en el trayecto de regre so a la casa de su padre.

Los ojos celeste oscuro de la muchacha no dejaron de admirar la apos tura de Darien, la gallardía con que montaba a caballo y su abundante pelo negro cubierto por un sombrero panamá. Aunque era un hombre sencillo, su personalidad y don de mando saltaban a la vista. Nunca levantaba la voz a sus criados y Serena sólo en una ocasión lo había visto pelear. Era un hombre digno y seguro de sí mismo. A menudo desaparecía durante semanas y una vez había vuelto con cicatrices en la mejilla y una pierna rota. A pesar de su curiosidad, Serena siempre se abstuvo de hacerle preguntas. En realidad, aunque tenía veinte años, era tímida con los hombres y, sobre todo, con Darien. Una tarde lluviosa se perdió en el bosque adonde había ido a buscar unas ruinas mayas, Darien la rescató y a partir de ese momento comenzó a amarlo en secreto.

-Supongo que tu abuela y tu hermana se morirían si supieran que he estado tan cerca de ti -Serena suspiró echando hacia atrás su ru bio y largo pelo y lo miró con sus ojos celeste oscuros.

Es verdad que ellas no quieren a tu familia -comentó Darien-. A la mía le resulta difícil olvidar que Kenji Tsukino robó a la novia de mi padre la víspera de la boda. Mi padre la recordaba a menudo con gran tristeza y- mi abuela jamás dejó de culpar a tu familia de su infortunio.

-Mi padre la amaba y ella le correspondía-Serena salió en su de fensa-. En cambio, para tu padre hubiera sido sólo un contrato y no un matrimonio por amor. El era mucho mayor que mi padre y llevaba varios años viudo.

-Tu padre es súbdito británico -dijo con frialdad-. Jamás com prendió nuestra forma de vivir. Para nosotros, el honor es la vida. Cuando huyó con la prometida de mi padre, pisoteó el honor de mi familia.

Darien miró a Serena, sin atreverse a añadir que a su padre le intere saba la fortuna de la madre de la chica para salvar el patrimonio fami liar. Darien calificaba de mercenaria la actitud del señor Tsukino, aunque a su manera, había hecho feliz a su esposa.

Darien tomó las riendas de su cabalgadura sin dejar de admirar el es belto cuerpo de Serena enfundado en unos vaqueros y una camisa azul que dejaba entrever el nacimiento de sus senos. La chica le atraía más de lo conveniente. No podía permitirse el lujo de mezclarse con la hija de la mujer que había ocasionado la desgracia de su familia.

-Tu padre no debería dejarte ir sola a todas partes -observó de forma inesperada-. Sabes que las guerrillas son muy frecuentes por aquí. Es peligroso.

-No había pensado en eso.

-Jamás piensas en nada, chica -suspiró-. Algún día pagarás muy cara tu costumbre de soñar despierta. Vivimos tiempos difíciles.

-Todos los tiempos son difíciles -replicó con una sonrisa tími da-. Pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento segura.

-Y ese es tu sueño más peligroso -reflexionó-. Pero no me cabe duda de que no has logrado hacerlo realidad. Ven, debemos irnos.

-Espera un momento -sacó una cámara de fotos-. Supongo que piensas que ya te he hecho demasiadas fotografías. Necesito una más para terminar el cuadro que te estoy pintando. Te prometo que sólo será una más -hizo la fotografía sin darle tiempo a protestar.

-Ese famoso cuadro está durando demasiado tiempo, niña -co mentó-. Llevas ocho meses haciéndolo y todavía no me has permitido verlo.

-Trabajo muy lentamente -mintió.

La verdad era que no sabía ni siquiera trazar una línea sin el auxilio de una regla. Aquella fotografía sería una más en su colección para suspirar y soñar en la intimidad de su habitación. Darien jamás podría ser para ella algo más que un sueño irrealizable, y Serena era cons ciente de ello, porque la familia de él no veía con buenos ojos su amis tad.

-¿Cuándo irás a la universidad? -preguntó él inesperadamente.

-Muy pronto. Cuando salí del colegio pedí un permiso de un año para estar con mi padre; debido a la situación política de Guatemala, quiere que me vaya a estudiar a Estados Unidos, aunque prefiero que darme aquí.

-Tu padre tiene razón en insistir -murmuró Darien, a pesar de que iba a extrañar a Serena en sus paseos a caballo por los alrededores de sus propiedades.

Se había acostumbrado a ella. Para un hombre tan audaz y con tanta experiencia como Darien, Serena era una ráfaga de aire fresco en su vida. Le encantaban su inocencia y su tímida admiración por él. Inclu so tenía miedo de que, si se le presentara la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquel cuerpo joven tan exquisito; no pudiera controlarse. Serena era delgada, alta, con piernas largas y bronceadas por el sol, senos fir mes de hermosas proporciones, cintura pequeña y caderas incitantes. Aunque no era precisamente una muchacha hermosa, su delicada y blanca piel enmarcada por un pelo rubio y sedoso, y sus ojos de un tono celeste oscuro veteado de gris, que tenían la serenidad de una persona mucho mayor que ella, le daban un increíble atractivo. Su nariz era recta y su boca suave y bien delineada. Con la ropa y el entrenamiento adecuados, Serena podría ser una excelente anfitriona y la esposa capaz de hacer feliz al hombre más exigente del mundo...

Aquellos pensamientos asustaron a Darien. No debía pensar en Serena en esos términos. Si se llegara a casar, lo haría con una chica gua temalteca de buena familia, y no con alguien cuyo padre había causado la deshonra de los Chiba.

-Casi nunca sales de tu casa -comentó Serena mientras cabalga ban por el valle con el enorme volcán Atitlán como fondo.

A ella le encantaba Guatemala con sus volcanes, sus lagos y ríos, su selva tropical y sus plantaciones de plátanos, y café. Sin embargo, lo que más admiraba eran las ruinas mayas, los mercados de los pe queños poblados y la amabilidad de los guatemaltecos, cuyos antepa sados habían reinado allí.

-La finca necesita toda mi atención desde que mi padre murió -contestó-. Además, niña, mi edad ya no me permite seguir con mis antiguas actividades.

-Nunca me has hablado de ellas -lo miró con curiosidad-. ¿A qué te dedicabas?

-En otra ocasión te lo contaré -Darien sonrió-. ¿Cómo le ha ido a tu padre con el negocio de la fruta? ¿Ha logrado recuperarse de los estragos ocasionados por la tormenta?

Una tormenta tropical había dañado las plantaciones de bananos en las que su padre tenía importantes acciones, y la cosecha de aquel año había supuesto una enorme pérdida económica. Sin embargo, al igual que Darien, poseía otras fuentes de ingresos, entre ellas el ganado que Darien y él cuidaban en sus respectivas propiedades. No obstante, el negocio de la fruta era el más importante.

-No sé -movió la cabeza-. Nunca me habla de negocios. Creo que piensa que soy demasiado tonta para comprenderlo -sonrió al re cordar el librito que había encontrado recientemente en el baúl de su madre-. Sabes, mi padre es ahora muy distinto al hombre que cono ció mi madre. Ahora siempre está callado y serio. Mamá escribió que, de recién casados, era un hombre intrépido y aventurero.

-Supongo que la muerte de su esposa cambió su carácter -comen tó con aire ausente.

Tal vez -murmuró en tanto lo miraba intrigada-. Apollo me contó que tú haces tu trabajo a la perfección -añadió con rapidez-, y que quizá algún día me hables de ello.

-Mi pasado es algo que no pienso compartir con nadie. Apollo ha hecho mal al hablar de mis asuntos particulares.

La seriedad de su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Es un hombre muy trabajador -afirmó. Era preciso que hablara seriamente con el negro norteamericano, ex miembro de la policía, que antes de trabajar para él había pertenecido a la misma banda de mercenarios-. Pero eso no le da derecho a darte información sobre mí.

-No te enfades con él, por favor =suplicó Serena-. Yo tuve la culpa por haberle hecho preguntas. Sé que eres demasiado discreto en lo relacionado con tu vida privada, pero me preocupó que llegaras a tu casa herido de gravedad -bajó la mirada-. Estaba preocupada.

Contuvo una respuesta poco amable. No podía hablarle de su pasa do, ni decirle que había sido un mercenario profesional, cuyo trabajo consistía en destruir lugares y, en ocasiones, personas. Tampoco po día confesarle que le pagaban muy bien y que lo único que exponía era su propia vida. Sus operaciones clandestinas las guardaba en secre to; sólo las autoridades del gobierno, a quienes en varias ocasiones ha bía hecho algunos servicios, estaban al tanto de ellas. Sus amigos y conocidos habían ignorado siempre la procedencia del dinero que sacó adelante la finca.

-No importa -se encogió de hombros con ademán indiferente: Guardó silencio un momento y sus ojos azules la miraron-. Deberías casarte -comentó inesperadamente-. Ya es hora de que tu padre te consiga un novio, niña.

Le habría gustado que el novio fuera Darien, aunque eso equivaldría a un completo desastre.

-Yo misma puedo arreglar mi matrimonio -se miró las manos blancas y delgadas-. No quiero comprometerme con un viejo, rico, para aumentar la fortuna familiar.

-Oh, niña, el idealismo de la juventud -a Darien le hizo gracia la inocencia de la muchacha-. Cuando tengas mi edad, habrás perdido hasta el último vestigio. El amor es algo pasajero. Además, es el peor cimiento para fundar una relación duradera.

-Tus ideas son tan frías -murmuró-. ¿No crees en el amor?

-Desconozco esa palabra -contestó con cinismo-. No me interesa. -Serena se sintió incómoda y aterrorizada. Siempre había creído que Darien era, al igual que ella, un romántico. Y su actitud demostraba que estaba de acuerdo con los matrimonios sin amor concertados de antemano para salvaguardar intereses económicos. La abuela de Darien era una mujer muy conservadora y él vivía con ella. Aunque a Serena no le agradaba la idea de que Darien se casara con otra mujer, a los treinta y cinco años debía comenzar a pensar en un heredero. Serena miró su silla de montar y con indolencia comenzó a mover las riendas.

-Es una actitud muy negativa.

-Tú y yo pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes, ¿lo sabías? A pe sar de tu educación guatemalteca y tu magnífico español, sigues pen sando como una inglesa.

-Es posible que haya heredado de mi madre más de lo que supones -le confesó con timidez-. Aunque era de ascendencia española, se fugó con su padrino de boda.

-No le encuentro la gracia.

-Era una broma, Darien -se retiró el largo pelo de la frente-. Yo soy muy conservadora.

Darien la miró de tal manera, que el corazón de la muchacha comen zó a latir con rapidez:

-Sí. De eso tengo la absoluta seguridad -la miró con insistencia otra vez hasta hacerla enrojecer y sonrió ante su desconcierto. Le gus taban sus reacciones virginales que tanto le favorecían-. Incluso mi abuela está de acuerdo con que tu padre sea tan rígido contigo. A los veinte años, todavía no puedes pasar la tarde a solas con un hombre, lejos de la tutela de tu padre.

-No tengo amigos para salir. Ni soy una rica heredera; ni tampoco bonita -esquivó la penetrante mirada de su acompañante.

-La belleza es pasajera; no así el carácter. Me gustas como eres, pequeña -dijo con amabilidad-. Y a su debido tiempo, los mucha chos vendrán a ti con flores y proposiciones de matrimonio. No hay prisa.

-Eso crees -repuso con tristeza-. He estado sola toda mi vida.

-La soledad es el fuego que templa el acero -contestó él con filo sofía-. Aprovéchala, porque te ayudará a enfrentarte a las cosas con serenidad.

-Estoy segura de que tú no has vivido solo -insistió mirándolo de forma penetrante.

-Quizá no por completo -se encogió de hombros-. Pero en oca siones, me gusta la soledad. También me gusta el olor de los cafetales, el frescor del aire en la cara, las misteriosas ruinas mayas y los magní ficos volcanes. Todas esas cosas son mi patrimonio. También el tuyo -añadió con ternura-. Algún día recordarás cómo era la época más feliz de tu vida. No la desperdicies.

Quizá Darien tenía razón. La cercanía de su varonil acompañante y la solitaria vegetación que los rodeaba, hicieron temblar a la mucha cha. Todo estaba lleno de frescura, energía y amor, y hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre.

Darien la dejó en la puerta del pequeño jardín que daba a una casa blanca de estuco con tejado rojo. Se bajó de su cabalgadura para ayu darla a descender de la suya y al hacerlo, la esbelta cintura de la mu chacha lo impresionó. Durante unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron y Darien sintió algo extraño en su interior, que desapare ció inmediatamente. La dejó en el suelo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

El fuerte olor a cuero y tabaco que emanaba de la camisa blanca de su acompañante, hizo retroceder a la muchacha. Deseaba con desespe ración besar su boca varonil, abrazarlo y experimentar las sensaciones de su primera pasión. Sin embargo, Darien la miraba como a una jo vencita, no como a una mujer.

-Dejaré tu yegua en el establo -prometió, mientras subía con agi lidad a su caballo-. Desde ahora en adelante no te alejes demasiado de tu casa -añadió con firmeza-. Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre en que cabalgar sola implica demasiados peligros.

-Si así lo ordena, señor Chiba -murmuró e hizo una reverencia cómica.

En otra época se habría reído de aquella travesura; sin embargo, la broma de Serena surtió un efecto inesperado en su estado de ánimo; la sangre corría por sus venas y su cuerpo se puso tenso. Sus ojos azules se posaron en la suave línea de sus senos y después de admirarlos, se volvió a mirarla a la cara.

-¡Hasta luego! -se alejó montado en su caballo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.

Serena lo vio alejarse y el corazón le dio un vuelco. A pesar de su inocencia, no pasó inadvertido el destello de deseo que había apareci do en los ojos de Darien. Aquella mirada traspasó todo su cuerpo y sin tió la necesidad de correr detrás de él para asegurarse de que había interpretado correctamente su reacción. Que Darien la mirara de esa forma era la culminación de sus sueños con respecto a él.

Entró en su casa sin poder disimular su emoción. De ahora en ade lante, todos los días traerían una nueva sorpresa para ella.

Estrella había preparando una cena deliciosa. La mujer indígena, chaparrita y regordeta, estaba orgullosa de sus filetes con pi mientos.

-Huele deliciosamente -comentó Serena con una sonrisa.

-Los filetes sólo sirven para ser puestos sobre un ojo morado -co mentó Estrella con desprecio-. La mejor carne es la de la iguana.

-Nunca la he probado.

-Sí. Anoche la comiste -la indígena sonrió con malicia.

-Lo que comí fue pollo -la chica abrió los ojos.

-No, iguana -insistió, al tiempo que reía al ver el gesto incrédulo de Serena.

-Además, yo no tuve la culpa. ¡La idea fue de tu padre!

-Mi padre jamás haría tal sugerencia -dijo indignada.

-No lo conoces -Estrella insistió-. Por favor vete y déjame tra bajar. Te sugiero que practiques un poco en el piano; de lo contrario la señora López se enfadará cuando venga el viernes.

-Pobrecita, tiene mucha paciencia. Nunca se dará por vencida, a pesar de que sabe que jamás aprenderé a tocar el piano.

-¡Practica!

La muchacha afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, y trató de cam biar el tema.

-Supongo que papá no ha llamado por teléfono.

-No -Estrella miró a Serena, con los ojos entornados-. No le gustará saber que has ido a montar a caballo acompañada del señor Chiba.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó la chica.

. -Es un secreto -la mujer indígena comentó con un aire de sufi ciencia-. Ahora vete y déjame terminar de guisar.

Serena abandonó la cocina con la esperanza de que Estrella no co mentara sus presentimientos a su padre.

Y aun cuando Estrella no hizo aparentemente comentario alguno, la situación llegó a oídos de Kenji Tsukino. Volvió de su viaje de nego cios con expresión de preocupación.

-Armando Martínez te vio montar a caballo con Darien Chiba -co mentó de improviso antes de saludarla. Serena se encontraba en el piano-. Creía que habíamos hablado de eso en otra ocasión. - Serena respiró hondo.

-No puedo evitarlo -admitió sin rodeos-. Me imagino que te re sulta difícil creerlo.

-Si lo creo -su confesión desconcertó a la chica-. Incluso com prendo. Pero lo que me parece absurdo es por qué Chiba se empeña en darte esperanzas. El no es un hombre que desee casarse, Serena, y además, es consciente de lo terrible que sería para mí verte compro metida con él -su cara se endureció-. Y lo que más me molesta es que toda la familia Chiba daría cualquier cosa por humillarte. Sería como meterte en la boca del lobo -añadió en su intento por bromear.

-Te resultaría imposible creer que Darien pudiera tener otros moti vos, ¿no es verdad? Por ejemplo, que yo le guste.

-Supongo que lo que le gusta es la adulación -señaló con tono in cisivo. Se sirvió una copa de coñac y se sentó-. Escucha, querida, ya es hora de que conozcas la verdad sobre tu héroe. Es una historia larga y desagradable. Tenía esperanzas de que al irte a la universidad te olvidaras de ese tipo. Tu admiración por él debe terminar. ¿Sabes de qué vivía Darien Chiba hasta hace dos años más o menos?

-Creo que viajaba para aprender asuntos de negocios -parpa deó-. Los Chiba tienen dinero...

-No tienen dinero, ni jamás lo han tenido -la interrumpió con brusquedad-. El viejo esperaba casarse con Ikuko para disponer de los supuestos millones de su padre. Lo que Chiba ignoraba era que mi suegro había perdido toda su fortuna y esperaba recuperarla a base de administrar las plantaciones de bananas de los Chiba. Fue un sai nete de confusiones y cuando conocí a tu madre, todo terminó. Hasta la fecha, ninguno de los parientes de tu madre me dirige la palabra, y los Chiba sólo lo hacen por compromiso. Y lo más irónico es que todos desconocen la verdad sobre sus respectivas familias. Jamás hubo dinero... sólo castillos en el aire sobre fabulosas inversiones con dine ro ajeno.

-Si los Chiba no tenían nada -Serena se atrevió a comentar-, ¿por qué ahora son tan ricos?

-Porque tu amigo Darien tiene gran audacia y una habilidad única para disparar armas de fuego automáticas -explicó con aspereza Kenji-. Era soldado profesional.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, muda de asombro. Miró incrédula a su padre.

-Darien no es un asesino a sueldo.

-No te engañes -contestó su padre-. ¿No te das cuenta de que los hombres que lo rodean en la Casa de la Luz son sus antiguos com pañeros? Ese hombre que apodan First Shirt, el ex soldado negro Apo llo Blain, Semson y Drago... todos son ex mercenarios sin oficio ni beneficio. Son tipos sin futuro en otros lugares, y por eso trabajan aquí con su antiguo colega.

Serena comenzó a temblar. Ahora comprendía ciertos pasajes de la vida de Darien que en otra época parecían tan carentes de sentido.

-Veo que empiezas a comprender -su padre habló con voz sere na-. Aunque no le critico su pasado, para cualquier mujer resultaría difícil aceptarlo. Sus actividades lo han endurecido y carece de senti mientos. Para ablandarlo haría falta algo más que una chica inocente como tú, Serena. Además, tú no cuentas para él. Quizá se casará al gún día con una mujer guatemalteca, aunque no creo que se decida a contraer matrimonio. ¿No comprendes que nuestra infortunada rela ción del pasado impide que se fije en ti?

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque hizo un esfuer zo por sonreír.

-Pequeña -su padre la abrazó con ternura-. Lo siento, pero no tienes ningún futuro con ese Darien Chiba. Lo mejor sería que te va yas al extranjero cuanto antes.

-Tienes razón -enjugó sus lágrimas-. Darien jamás me habló de su pasado. Supongo que tenía sus razones. Ahora entiendo por qué me dijo que no conocía el amor. Creo que no puede permitirse el lujo de amar a nadie, después de la vida que ha llevado.

-Pienso lo mismo que tú -observó su padre con tono concilia dor-. Ojalá que tu madre aún viviera para aconsejarte.

-0h, ya lo has hecho tú -se limpió los ojos-. Algún día se me pasará esto que siento por Darien.

-Estoy seguro -contestó Kenji-. Convéncete de que es lo me jor para ti, Sere. Los dos pertenecen a mundos diferentes a incompa tibles.

-Darien opina lo mismo -se volvió hacia su padre para mirarlo.

-Los Chiba también lo saben, por lo que Darien no pondrá nin gún inconveniente para alejarse de ti.

Serena trató de olvidar la forma en que Darien la había abrazado y mirado esa tarde. Aunque no conociera el amor, su reacción con ella había sido nueva y diferente. Y ahora se vería obligada a alejarse de él antes de conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tal vez su padre tenía razón. La reacción de Darien, había sido sólo física, no emocional. El deseo sin amor no era válido para ella. Cono cer el pasado de Darien le había desconcertado. Un hombre como él... ¿podría tener capacidad para amar?

Serena se abstuvo de comentar aquellas preguntas con su padre. No tenía sentido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en Guatemala? -preguntó, en un intento por cambiar la conversación.

-No tan mal como creía en un principio -contestó con una sonri sa-. Mientras cenamos te lo explicaré todo. Como ya tienes suficiente edad para asistir a la universidad, creo que estás capacitada para cono cer la situación financiera de la familia.

Serena sonrió. Aquella era la primera vez que su padre la conside raba una mujer adulta.


	4. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Serena no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en Darien y en la revelación que le había hecho su padre.

Desayunó con éste, quien le informó que tenía que volver a la ciudad para firmar un contrato con la compañía de frutas.

-Espero que te quedes en casa -la amonestó antes de salir-. Se han acabado tus paseos con el tal Darien Chiba.

-Voy a estudiar mi lección de piano -contestó con actitud ausenté al besar la mejilla de su padre-. Tú también cuídate.

Serena se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el piano y abrió la partitura para ponerse a estudiar.

Su corazón estaba en otro lado, por lo que decidió tocar una parte de una pieza sencilla de Sibelius y abandonarse al hechizo de aquella música dulce y triste a la vez. Tendría que abandonar a Guatemala y a Darien. No quedaba alternativa. Aunque era consciente de que jamás lo olvidaría, su permanencia en aquella casa sólo empeoraría las co sas. Estaba cansada de luchar contra la indiferencia de Darien. ¿Cómo había podido imaginar alguna vez que él llegaría a quererla? Y ahora que ya conocía su pasado, llegó a la conclusión de que sólo una mujer con mundo y experiencia podría aspirar a su amor.

Se levantó del piano y, después de cerrarlo, se sentó en el escritorio de su padre. En él se encontraban varias hojas de papel blanco y un bolígrafo. Serena tomó el bolígrafo y escribió unos versos sobre el amor no correspondido. De forma impulsiva, redactó una nota dirigi da a Darien pidiéndole que asistiera a una cita esa noche en la selva para demostrarle su amor hasta que el amanecer los sorprendiera.

Al volverla a leer, rió ante la locura que era enviar tal mensaje a un hombre tan correcto y formal como Darien Chiba. Hizo una pelo ta con el papel y se puso de pie para pasear sin descanso por la habita ción. Trató de leer un rato, volvió al piano, comió con bastante desgano y decidió que se volvería loca si pasaba el resto de la tarde encerrada en la casa. Aunque su padre le había recomendado que no saliera, le resultaba imposible obedecerlo.

Ensilló su yegua, dijo adiós a Estrella y se dirigió hacia el valle. La mujer le hizo una seña para que volviera, pero ella seguía su camino. Le molestaba que la trataran como a una chiquilla delincuente. De al guna manera tenía que aplacar su nerviosismo.

Cuando galopaba por el valle, se oyó una detonación. La yegua, asustada, se encabritó y tiró a Serena al suelo.

Su hombro y clavícula golpearon contra unas piedras puntiagudas, y mientras trataba de incorporarse, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. La yegua continuó sola su camino y en ese momento, Serena vio que se acercaba un jinete perseguido por tres hombres armados que le venían pisando los talones. ¡Darien!

No podía creer lo que veía. Era absurdo que tal violencia pudiera ocurrir en una calurosa tarde de verano en la verde pradera. Entonces, las noticias sobre las guerrillas y disturbios políticos eran ciertas. El hecho de encontrarse tan lejos de la ciudad de Guatemala, la hacía sen tirse protegida, como en otro mundo. Mas ahora, con hombres arma dos recorriendo la planicie, el peligro era algo real. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Se encon traba sola y sin medios para defenderse, y el pensamiento de lo que podría ocurrirle a Darien, si esos hombres lograban alcanzarlo, la llenó de pavor. ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a las advertencias de su padre?

Se oyó una nueva detonación y Serena comprendió que los hombres disparaban a Darien, aunque éste no volvió la cara. Su atención estaba puesta en Serena, aunque zigzagueaba constantemente para despistar a sus seguidores. Dio vueltas alrededor de la muchacha y saltó de la cabalgadura sujetando con la mano un arma pequeña.

-Por Dios... -se arrodilló y disparó a los hombres que se acerca ban.

El sonido del arma ensordeció a Serena, quien comenzó a sentir náuseas al comprender la situación tan desesperada en que se encon traba.

-¿Estás herida?

-No, sólo me caí del caballo. Darien...

-¡Silencio! -disparó de nuevo contra los guerrilleros que de pron to se detuvieron en medio del valle para disparar mejor.

Aunque Darien hacía todo lo posible por disimular, de su habilidad para detener a sus perseguidores dependía la vida de la muchacha.

Los disparos de sus enemigos cesaron de manera inesperada y Serena miró a Darien de reojo. En ese momento era un hombre distinto al que ella conocía tan bien. Su cara bronceada por el sol parecía im perturbable, rígida mientras sostenía el arma con manos firmes.

Profirió tremendas maldiciones en español que asustaron a Serena, quien tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar. El olor a pólvora molestaba sus fosas nasales y el ruido de aquella pequeña pistola había sido ensordecedor.

Darien se volvió a Serena para tomarla en brazos y corrió hasta lle gar a la zona más intrincada de la selva. Por encima del hombro de Darien, la muchacha vio a dos de los perseguidores inclinados sobre las sillas de los caballos como si estuvieran heridos de gravedad y al tercero tirado sobre el césped. El caballo de Darien, al igual que la ye gua de Serena, había huido.

-¿Estás herida? -preguntó Darien secamente, mientras la dejaba sobre la maleza, al pie de un árbol-. Estás sangrando.

-Me caí -titubeó sin dejar de admirar la varonil cara de Darien-. Me he golpeado... con algo. Darien, ¿crees que esos hombres se han quedado atrás? ...

-Por el momento, sí -fue la lacónica respuesta-, en tanto consi guen refuerzos. Serena, te pedí que no salieras a montar sola, ¿ver dad?

Los ojos de Darien eran azules y la chica pensó que era la primera vez que realmente los veía. Su buen humor y tolerancia había desapa recido. El hombre que estaba ante ella, era un extraño.

-¿En dónde están tus hombres? -preguntó Serena con voz ronca. Cuando Darien acercó las manos a la camisa de la joven para desa brochársela, el cuerpo femenino se puso tenso.

-¡No, Darien! -gritó con desconcierto.

-Debo detener la sangre -su tono era enérgico-. Este no es mo mento para contemplaciones. No te muevas.

Mientras que el viento movía las copas de los enormes árboles, Darien le quitó la camisa con impaciencia y el sostén de encaje quedó al descubierto. Los azules ojos admiraron los senos jóvenes y firmes a través de la tela antes de desviar la mirada hacia el hombro herido.

-Estamos atrapados -refunfuñó-. Cometí el error de suponer que una vigilancia constante serviría para ahuyentar a los guerrilleros de mi ganado. El jefe se había ido, pero no tardó en volver con una doce na de amigos. Apollo y el resto de mis hombres están en la casa, tratando de resistir hasta que Semson logre que las tropas del gobierno nos ayuden. Me alejé de mis compañeros, y los guerrilleros comenza ron a seguirme.

-Creo que si no hubiera sido por mí, podrías haber vuelto sano y salvo a tu casa -lo miró con sus ojos celestes como si quisiera discul parse.

-¿Cuándo vas a aprender a escuchar? -preguntó con frialdad. Con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar la sangre-. Esto precisa atención médi ca.

Serena enrojeció ante la mirada escrutadora de su acompañante. Darien ignoró el pudor de la joven y siguió limpiando la sangre con su pañuelo. Aun cuando la varonil cara no revelaba sentimiento algu no, la contemplación de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto que nadie había to cado todavía, lo invadió de deseos. Hasta ese momento, había considerado a Serena como una niña, pero a partir de esa noche, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

-Tenemos que seguir andando. Aunque he logrado despistarlos, es toy seguro de que volverán -la ayudó a levantarse-. ¿Puedes andar?

-Sí -contestó indecisa y miró con curiosidad la pequeña arma que Darien recogió de la maleza.

-Es un arma automática de diseño israelita. Gracias a Dios que hice caso a mis corazonadas y la traje conmigo; de otra manera, estaría muerto. Siento que hayas presenciado todo esto, chiquilla, pero si no les hubiera disparado...

-Lo comprendo -dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Mientras se internaba en la selva, la muchacha se atrevió a decir-: Darien, mi padre me con tó lo que has hecho para ganarte la vida.

El se detuvo para volverse a mirarla y saber cuál era su reacción an te el descubrimiento. Sin embargo, la expresión de la joven se mantu vo serena.

-Supongo que para desilusionarte y evitar que adquieras cualquier compromiso conmigo -fue el desconcertante comentario.

-Jamás he ocultado que me interesas -se ruborizó y bajó la mirada-. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ante los ojos de todos he hecho el ridículo -añadió con amargura.

-Tengo treinta y cinco años -confesó con voz serena-. Perdóname si te digo que las mujeres siempre han sido mi vicio. Tu cara es muy expresiva, Serena; y tú inocencia te hace más sensible. Sin em bargo, no creo que resulte ridículo sentir -titubeó un instante-, esa atracción. De todas formas, este no es el momento más adecuado para discutir esto. Ven, pequeña, tenemos poco tiempo para buscar dónde guarecernos.

El trayecto era difícil. La espesa vegetación obstaculizaba el camino y Darien sólo contaba con un cuchillo. A pesar del peligro en que se encontraban, estar junto a él hacía feliz a Serena.

Observó la musculatura de su esbelto cuerpo mientras cortaba los obstáculos del camino. En un momento dado, sus ojos se encontraron y Darien miró su boca con tal deseo, que Serena sintió que la sangre le ardía en las venas. Recordó que sus dedos habían tocado su delicada piel para quitar la sangre y vendarle las heridas y le deleitó la inminen te caída de la noche. ¿Pasarían la noche juntos en la selva? ¿La abraza ría para protegerla con su cálido cuerpo? Tembló ante la deliciosa perspectiva y por un momento imaginó que ya se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Darien se detuvo para revisar el mango de su cuchillo.

-Cerca de aquí hay unas ruinas -murmuró-. Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos allí antes que anochezca -levantó la vista para mirar el cielo gris, que anunciaba una tempestad-. Va a llover -comentó-. Nos empaparemos antes que podamos guarecernos. Espero que tu pa dre no esté en tu casa.

-No -dijo con tristeza-. Cuando llegue, se pondrá furioso.

-Lo supongo -emitió un suspiro y la miró con tristeza-. ¡Serena, en qué situación nos ha colocado tu impulsiva naturaleza!

-Lo siento -dijo con voz grave-. Realmente lo siento.

Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró a la cara con arrogancia.

-¿Te molesta estar sola conmigo en estas circunstancias? ¿De ver dad lo sientes, querida? -preguntó con voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Al tratar de contestar sus preguntas, Serena entreabrió los labios y comenzó a temblar ante un placentero nerviosismo. Sus ojos celestes acariciaron la cara de Darien.

-Mi pregunta fue muy torpe. En tus ojos leo la respuesta. Ven.

El se alejó de ella al advertir que su cuerpo se llenaba del deseo de poseerla. Era un hombre ardiente y su esbelta figura y su dulce inocen cia lo hacían enloquecer. Aquella chica lo atraía como ninguna otra mujer, pero dar rienda suelta a su pasión equivaldría a enfrentarse a la furia de su padre. Le preocupaba tener que pasar la noche en las ruinas. Aunque Apollo y sus demás hombres acudieran en su auxilio, la lluvia haría difícil que los encontraran y los guerrilleros podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Suspiró. Su situación era demasiado comprometida.

La lluvia no tardó en desatarse. La ropa de Serena se adhirió a su cuerpo. Sus vaqueros y botas chorreaban agua, al igual que su camisa que se hizo transparente.

El pelo de Darien se había oscurecido todavía más; sus facciones de origen español, eran ahora prominentes, y su piel aceituna y ojos azules le daban un aspecto ligeramente pagano. Por sus venas corría sangre maya y española; sus salientes pómulos eran típicos de los indí genas de Guatemala, mientras que su nariz recta y fina y labios sen suales denotaban su origen hispano. Serena, al observarlo, admiró también su gran estatura.

-Allí -gritó Dsrien de pronto al divisar un claro donde se encontra ba un templo maya.

Aunque estaba bastante destruido, los protegería.

Darien la condujo hacia la entrada y Serena se estremeció ante la inminente oscuridad, pero él estaba junto a ella, y eso la tranquilizó. El olor a polvo y piedra invadía las ruinas; sin embargo una de las paredes estaba casi intacta, y el tiempo había respetado algunas vigas del techo.

-Vamos a "pescar" una pulmonía -susurró Serena.

-Hace demasiado calor, niña -él esbozó una sonrisa.

Se acercó a un orificio de ramas abierto en la pared de piedra. Por lo menos, podría ver la selva por donde habían llegado. Suspiró mien tras se quitaba la camisa para colgarla de un madero.

Serena admiró sus fuertes músculos. El hecho de mirarlo la hacía estremecer, y le era imposible disimular su deseo de tocarlo.

Al ver su reacción, Darien olvidó sus sensatos razonamientos. Esta ba preciosa con la ropa pegada a su escultural cuerpo, y a través de la camisa húmeda podía admirar sus firmes senos, con oscuros pezones deliciosamente formados.

Serena se cubrió el torso con los brazos, porque la forma en que Darien la miraba, la asustaba un poco.

-Voy a buscar unas ramas -dijo él de repente-. Necesitaremos algo que nos proteja si tenemos que permanecer aquí mucho tiempo.- La muchacha aprovechó la ausencia de Darien para quitarse la cami sa y escurrirla. Se apartó de la frente el pelo mojado.

Darien volvió un momento después con unas enormes hojas de pláta no y ramas de palma que extendió sobre el suelo para sentarse. La llu via era cada vez más pertinaz.

-La lluvia impedirá que nuestros perseguidores nos encuentren -comentó y encendió un puro sin dejar de mirar a Serena. Aunque ya se había puesto la camisa, la humedad de la tela hacía más visibles sus senos.

-Estoy de acuerdo -murmuró la joven.

-¿Te molesta que te mire con tanta insistencia, niña? -preguntó con tranquilidad.

-No estoy acostumbrada... -titubeó.

Darien continuó admirándola. Era una locura dejarse llevar por la tentación, pero no podía evitarlo. La muchacha jamás había estado con un hombre y sus ojos tímidos miraban su varonil cuerpo con reveren cia. Lo único que deseaba Darien era tocarla, acariciarla con lentitud y cuidado, y enseñarle a hacer el amor. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, al imaginar que ambos se encontraban sobre la impro visada cama de ramas y que ella se abandonaba a sus caricias.

A Serena la desconcertaba el comportamiento de su acompañante, puesto que siempre había sido muy correcto con ella. Ahora ya no era necesario disimular y la expresión de su cara revelaba con claridad sus intenciones.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en mercenario? -le preguntó, en un inten to por romper la tensión.

-Por dinero -se encogió de hombros-. Estábamos desesperados y mi padre no quería pasar la vergüenza de pedir trabajo, después de haber sido rico toda su vida. Yo tengo una naturaleza temeraria y dis fruto del peligro del combate. Después del servicio militar, me enteré de que un grupo necesitaba a una persona experta en el manejo de ar mas pequeñas, para realizar un trabajo interesante, y presenté mi soli citud -sonrió ante aquel recuerdo-. Aunque no niego que ese trabajo me gustaba, en una o dos ocasiones tuve que hacer frente a serios peligros. Mis compañeros prefirieron cambiar de trabajo, pero yo seguí adelante, hasta que cometí un error que estuvo a punto de costarme la vida -aspiró el humo de su puro-. Para entonces, ya tenía dinero suficiente para disfrutar de una vida diferente, y decidí volver.

-¿Extrañas aquel oficio? -preguntó Serena, sin dejar de admirar su atractiva cara.

-Algunas veces. Jamás olvidaré el sentimiento de camaradería que reinaba entre los hombres que se enfrentaban a la muerte junto a mí.

-Y supongo que también había mujeres -la expresión de la cara de la muchacha era más expresiva de lo que ella suponía.

Los ojos de Darien recorrieron su cuerpo con gesto posesivo. -También -aceptó con indiferencia-. ¿Te sorprende?

-Nunca pensé que fueras un monje, Darien -Serena bajó la mira da. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, y la luminosidad de un rayo que cayó cerca del templo seguido de un trueno, la hizo estremecer.

-El rayo viene antes que el ruido -le recordó-. Nunca escucha mos el relámpago fatal.

-Qué alivio -murmuró-. ¿Tienes otros pensamientos tan alenta dores como este para compartir conmigo?

-Por el momento, no -apagó el puro y lo tiró.

Tomó a Serena por los hombros y la hizo tumbarse sobre el lecho de hojas de plátano y ramas de palma. Inmediatamente empezó a desa brocharle la camisa. En esta ocasión, la muchacha no protestó ni trató de luchar contra él; abrió mucho los ojos y guardó silencio.

-Quiero estar seguro de que la herida ya dejó de sangrar -explicó con suavidad. Le abrió la prenda y quitó el pañuelo que había colocado sobre la herida. Entornó sus azules ojos e hizo una mueca-. Creo que va a dejar cicatriz -con el dedo índice siguió el contorno de la heri da-. Qué lástima. ¡Tu piel es tan exquisita!

Serena contuvo la respiración. Sentir la mano de Darien sobre ella, la hizo perder la compostura.

-No tengo nada con que curarte -dijo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos-. Pero puedo besar tu herida, pequeña...

Mientras hablaba, se inclinó sobre ella y al sentir la humedad de sus labios sobre la piel, Serena lanzó un gemido. Cerró los puños y ar queó la espalda en señal de sometimiento.

Aquella reacción tan apasionada de una muchacha virgen, desconcertó a Darien, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Al observar el ru bor de las mejillas de Serena, el brillo febril de sus ojos y la boca en treabierta por la pasión, se sorprendió. Se olvidó de todo para proporcionarle el placer que ella jamás había sentido. Su firme inten ción de respetar su inocencia, desapareció en ese momento.

Deslizó una mano por debajo de la nuca femenina y comenzó a aca riciarle el pelo. Sus labios la besaron con ternura y su lengua acarició sus heridas. El perfume floral que emanaba del cuerpo de Serena, lo enloqueció. Con la mano libre desabrochó el sostén y se lo deslizó a través de los hombros, junto con la camisa; su hermoso cuerpo desnu do y tembloroso estaba ante sus experimentados ojos. Aunque no hu biera querido que aquello sucediera, el deseo que sentía por ella, ganó la batalla. Ahora ya no podía resistirse. Serena le pertenecía por com pleto.

-Este será un secreto que compartiremos tú y yo -susurró. Su mi rada se detuvo en los firmes senos-. Qué hermosos senos -suspiró y se inclinó para besarlos-. Tan dulces, tan jóvenes, tan atractivos, tan bien formados.

Sus labios acariciaron sus pezones y el cuerpo de Serena se puso tenso, pero no tardó en empezar a moverse, en un intento desesperado por iniciar el acto sexual. Ella no tenía experiencia para ocultar el de seo que sentía por él o reprimir sus impulsos. Darien disfrutó de las tímidas caricias de la chica y de la forma en que gemía cuando él la besaba.

Arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él, para unir sus cuerpos desnudos y sentir los varoniles músculos contra sus senos. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda al sentir en sus labios el aliento impregnado de olor a tabaco de Darien, y cuando éste comenzó a explorarla con la boca, Serena gimió.

El decía algo en español mientras le acariciaba con pasión todo el cuerpo.

La joven intentó protestar, pero él la obligó a guardar silencio con un beso. El varonil cuerpo temblaba de deseo cuando se incorporó un momento para terminar de desnudar a Serena.

-Shhh -susurró cuando ella hizo un intento por hablar-. Déjame, quiero unir nuestros cuerpos -respiró hondo-. Será la dulce fusión de un hombre y una mujer y la selva actuará como único testigo de tus gritos al sentirme dentro de ti.

El agradable timbre de la voz de Darien la transportó a otra dimen sión. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Serena arqueó el cuerpo al sentir que Darien continuaba acariciándola mientras su boca complementaba aquel placer desconocido para ella. El olor de las hojas de palma y el olor a moho de las ruinas mezclados con la lluvia, sirvieron de comple mento a la pasión que ardía dentro del cuerpo de Darien.

Al ver que su acompañante se quitaba la ropa, Serena pensó que el supremo momento estaba cerca. Darien dejó que ella admirara su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, como si se sintiera orgulloso de su viri lidad. La animó a que lo tocara, a que acariciara su cuerpo mientras que él le murmuraba palabras tiernas al oído y la excitaba todavía más con manos expertas. La sensatez se quemó en el fuego de su pasión.

Ella lo satisfizo plenamente al entregársele de manera absoluta. En el momento supremo, Serena lo miró llena de confianza, pero al sen tir que él la penetraba, ahogó un grito de dolor que se olvidó en el mo mento en que él le sonrió, como si quisiera recompensar su valor.

-Virgen -susurró, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Darien se movió con lentitud, con el cuerpo aún tembloroso a causa del esfuerzo-. Ahora ya eres mía. Mi mujer.

Serena retuvo el aliento ante las sensaciones que le hacía sentir; su cara reflejaba sorpresa y deseo al mismo tiempo.

-Abrázame -suplicó Darien-. Abrázame fuerte, porque muy pronto comenzarás a sentir el látigo de la pasión y necesitaras mi fuer za. Abrázame, querida. Dame todo lo que eres, todo lo que tienes... mi vida -suplicó sin dejar de moverse de forma delirante-. ¡Serena!

Serena no se atrevía a mirarlo. Su cuerpo se puso tan tenso que cre yó que todos sus músculos se iban a romper. Trató de decir algo, pero él gritó al tiempo que la abrazaba para no echar a perder aquel momen to tan esperado, que por alguna razón, su pareja no compartió.

La muchacha comenzó a llorar. Sentía una frustración inexplicable. Darien la besó en la cara con ternura.

-¿Has sentido algo? -susurró, obligándola a mirarlo.

-He estado a punto -sus ojos revelaban su desilusión-. Por un momento... ¡Oh!

Darien le sonrió con ternura sin dejar de mover su cuerpo con lenti tud.

-Ah, sí -musitó-. Aquí. Y aquí... Con suavidad, querida. Bésa me y deja que tu cuerpo se relaje. Si querida, así está mejor... Así -apretó la mandíbula.

Aunque era demasiado pronto para que él experimentara otra vez aquel placer incomparable, se concretó a mirarla a la cara y sintió que el joven cuerpo de Serena comenzaba a reaccionar a sus estímulos.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles para disfrutar de la oscuridad y del ruido de la lluvia que seguía cayendo. De vez en cuando, Darien se in clinaba para besarla en la boca, sin dejar de sonreírle con ternura. Por unos instantes olvidaron el pasado, el futuro y las consecuencias que podría ocasionarles aquel acto de amor.

Serena estaba desconcertada por lo que había pasado, aunque estaba tan enamorada de él, que haberle permitido que la amara le parecía lo más natural del mundo. Sin embargo, cuando la sensatez volvió a ella, sintió un miedo terrible. ¿En qué pensaría Darien? ¿Estaba arrepentido, contento o acaso consideraba que ella había tenido la culpa? El destino se encargó de contestar a sus preguntas, de la forma más cruel de todas. Se oyó el ruido de cascos de caballos y de pronto unos hombres entraron en las ruinas. El padre de Serena encabezaba el grupo.

El hombre se detuvo como si un rayo lo hubiera fulminado al ver a dos personas, evidentemente amantes, acostadas en una cama de hojas y ramas y cubiertas por dos camisas.

-¡Maldito sea, Chiba! -gritó Kenji Tsukino-. Maldito, ¿qué ha hecho?


	5. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Serena sabía que, mientras viviera, la humillación de aquella tarde jamás se borraría de su memoria. El ultraje de su padre, la aparente culpabilidad de Darien, su propia vergüenza. Los hombres salieron inmediatamente ante la insistencia de Kenji, aunque lo que vieron fue suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Tsukino salió con ellos para que Serena y Darien pudieran vestirse. Darien guardó silencio y le dio la espalda mientras ella se po nía su ropa. Aunque hubiera querido hablar, decir algo, el orgullo se lo impidió porque estaba avergonzado de haber seducido a la hija del peor enemigo de su familia. Su falta de control, le horrorizaba.

Serena salió de las ruinas después de mirarlo a la cara, con una se creta esperanza.

Su padre los esperaba afuera. Había dejado de llover y sus hombres se encontraban a una distancia prudente.

-Darien no ha tenido la culpa -Serena trató de convencer a su pa dre.

-Lo sé muy bien -dijo su padre con absoluto desprecio-. He en contrado los versos que escribiste y la nota en que le suplicabas que acudiera a una cita para que pudieras... ¿cómo decías?... "demostrar le tu amor".

Darien se volvió a mirarla, con ojos acusadores, gélidos.

-¡Habías planeado esto! -su voz reflejaba un profundo desprecio por ella-. ¡Dios mío! Y he caído en la trampa como un estúpido...

-¿Cómo he podido planear el ataque de los guerrilleros? pregun tó, en un intento por razonar con él.

-Has sabido aprovecharlo muy bien -comentó Kenji con sequedad-. Ella sabía que estos maleantes rondaban sus propiedades porque Estrella se lo advirtió cuando salía de la casa.

-No alcancé a oír lo que decía Estrella -trató de defenderse-. Y en cuanto a los versos y la nota, eran sólo sueños...

-Sueños que te costarán muy caros -replicó su padre. Se volvió a mirar a Darien-. Ningún hombre de honor puede negarse a casarse con ella en estas circunstancias.

-¿Qué sabe usted del honor? -le desafió furioso-. Usted, que sedujo a la mujer de mi padre unos días antes de la boda.

-Eso en nada cambia esta situación -Kenji temblaba de rabia-. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho mi hija, usted debe reconocer, señor Chiba, que ella no se encontraría en este predicamento, ¡sin su cooperación!

El padre de Serena tenía toda la razón. El era tan culpable como ella. Había caído en una trampa. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la muchacha. El dulce interludio que representaba la culminación de todos sus sueños se había convertido en cenizas. Aunque no deseaba casarse, ¿qué alternativa le quedaba? Una mancha más en el honor de su familia supondría la ruina moral de su abuela y de su hermana.

-Estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi responsabilidad, señor -asintió Darien con arrogancia y desdén-. Puede tener la seguridad de que Serena será mi esposa.

Serena intentó hablar, negarse a casarse con él, pero tuvo que guardar silencio ante la mirada iracunda de su padre y de Darien. Los guerrilleros habían sido apresados. Apollo Blain, armado hasta los dientes y acompañado por un hombre de estatura pequeña a quien Chiba apodaba First Shirt, se encontraba en el valle cuando llegaron Serena, su padre y Dsrien.

-Las tropas del gobierno están en la casa, jefe -anunció Shirt con una mueca.

Apollo rió entre dientes.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, jefe. Usted también, señorita Tsukino.

-Gracias -contestó Serena con voz débil.

-Si me lo permiten, voy a reunirme con mis hombres -el impersonal comentario iba dirigido a Kenji-. Haré los preparativos necesarios para que nos casemos cuanto antes.

-Esperamos tener noticias de usted -contestó con idéntica frial dad.

Cuando Darien y sus hombres se alejaron, Serena, desesperada, preguntó a su, padre:

-¿Serviría de algo que te diera mi versión de los hechos?

-No -contestó su padre-. Espero que estés enamorada de Chiba porque de todos modos te vas a casar con él. No quiero que todo el mundo conozca tu deshonra, aunque haya sido tu maldita culpa.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Serena. Desde la distancia, contempló su casa, con la certeza de que las cosas ya nunca serían iguales. Aunque sus sueños y su adoración por Darien se habían hecho realidad, jamás se había propuesto tenderle una trampa. Hubiera que rido que la amara y que le pidiera que se casara con él. Después de haber obtenido lo que había deseado tanto tiempo, el destino se burla ba de ella. Recordó un viejo dicho, cuyo significado nunca había lo grado comprender: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podría convertirse en realidad.

Durante las semanas anteriores a la boda, Serena se vio obligada a asistir a distintas recepciones en su honor, acompañada de la adusta señora Chiba y de Hotaru, la hermana de Darien. Am bas la trataban con hiriente frialdad y su indignación por la boda se hizo patente desde un principio. Sin embargo, al igual que Darien, tu vieron que disimular.

Darien sólo hablaba a Serena cuando era necesario y se limitaba a dirigirle miradas de hielo que la hacían temblar. Era innegable que él la odiaba. A medida que se acercaba la fecha de la boda, Serena se arrepentía una y mil veces de haber desobedecido a su padre saliendo de su casa en aquel día lluvioso.

La boda se celebró en una iglesia católica de la ciudad de Guatema la, que estaba totalmente llena de amigos y parientes lejanos de las fa milias de los contrayentes. Serena estaba muy nerviosa, al contrario de Darien, cuya indiferencia era un enigma para todos.

Con sarcasmo mal disimulado, hizo un juramento ante la mirada se rena del padre Santiago y colocó la alianza en el dedo de Serena. Alzó el velo, la miró con desprecio y la besó en la mejilla sólo para guardar las apariencias.

La recepción resultó un suplicio. La música y el baile parecían interminables, hasta que Darien anunció que él y su esposa debían retirarse a su casa. De antemano, previno a Serena que no habría viaje de bodas porque estaba demasiado ocupado y no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. La llevó a su casa y la dejó en compañía de la impasible abuela y de su hermana. Inmediatamente hizo su maleta y se dispuso a viajar por Europa durante algún tiempo para arreglar ciertos negocios.

Serena extrañaba a su padre y a Estrella, así como el ambiente agradable de su casa. Pero lo que más echaba de menos era al hombre que alguna vez había amado y con quien solía pasear a caballo y reír por los alrededores de sus propiedades. El individuo inalcanzable y feroz con quien se había casado, era un extraño.

Un poco antes de cumplirse seis semanas de aquel funesto día en que, Darien y ella habían estado juntos, Serena comenzó a tener sospechas de que estaba embarazada. A todas horas sentía náuseas. Trató de ocultar su malestar ante los ojos de la abuela y la hermana de Darien, pero cada día le resultaba más difícil.

Se pasaba los días sin hacer nada. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado tener algo en que ocuparse! No tenía derecho a ayudar en el trabajo de la casa ni a sentarse a la mesa con el resto de la familia; en el momento en que ella entraba en el comedor, las dos mujeres se levantaban de sus asientos. Tomaba sus alimentos sola, porque la señora y la señorita cambiaban todos los días su horario de comidas. Las dos mujeres la evadían, quizá la odiaban y ella carecía de la experiencia y la madurez necesarias para manejar la situación. La mayor parte del tiempo, la pasaba llorando. Y Darien aún se encontraba de viaje.

-¿Le resulta tan difícil aceptarme? -Serena se atrevió a preguntarle a la abuela de Darien, un día que se encontraba sola, sin la inevitable compañía de Hotaru.

La señora Chiba la miró con frialdad. La semejanza entre los ojos del nieto y abuela era increíble, y Serena comenzó a temblar.

-No la queremos aquí. Supongo que ya lo ha comprendido. Mi nieto la desprecia y nosotras también. Usted ha deshonrado otra vez a la familia, ¡como hizo su madre!

-No tuve la culpa -sus labios temblaban-. ¡Al menos, no toda!

-Si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de su padre, usted hubiera recibido el mismo tratamiento que las otras mujeres de cuyos favores ha disfrutado mi nieto. Le habríamos dado una generosa cantidad de dine ro para...

-¿Qué dice? -las ilusiones de Serena desaparecieron al sentirse comparada con las otras mujeres con las que Darien había salido-. ¿Se refiere a una espléndida pensión vitalicia, un coche o un abrigo de piel? -Serena levantó la barbilla con orgullo-. Continúe ignorándo me, señora. Nada podrá cambiar el hecho de que yo soy la legítima esposa de Darien.

La anciana comenzó a temblar de coraje.

-Eres una impertinente -gruñó-. Antes de esto, tu familia ya nos había causado suficientes problemas. ¡Te desprecio!

-Lo comprendo -su voz dejaba entrever su orgullo-. Pero Dios sabe que yo jamás habría sido tan cruel con alguien que viviera en mi casa. Porque -añadió con acritud-, tengo educación.

La señora se sonrojó, y sin decir una palabra más, salió del salón.

A partir de ese momento, ignoró totalmente a la muchacha.

Serena comprendió que era inútil luchar para que la aceptaran. Le habría gustado ir a su casa a ver a su padre, pero incluso eso le resulta ba difícil debido a la hostilidad del ambiente en que vivía. Si pudiera hablar por teléfono con él, le mentiría para tranquilizarlo, y le diría que todo marchaba mejor de lo que esperaba, y que cuando Darien se acostumbrara a la situación, las cosas mejorarían. Mas este cambio era lo que menos esperaba... Darien jamás cedería. Ella jamás podría tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser una buena esposa.

Mientras tanto, su estado de salud empeoraba cada día, por lo que sabía que era preciso que la viera un médico. Su palidez era tan alar mante, que una noche Hotaru se atrevió a desafiar a su abuela y entró en la habitación de Serena para preguntarle cómo estaba.

-¿Cómo dices? -Serena la miró atónita.

Hotaru hizo una mueca y la miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de com pasión.

-¡Estás tan pálida, Serena! Quisiera que todo fuera diferente. Darien es... -extendió las manos-. Darien. Mi abuela ha aprovechado tu presencia aquí, para abrir viejas heridas. No puedo desafiarla y aliar me contigo.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Serena con voz tranquila y esbozó una sonri sa-. No te culpo de ser leal a tu abuela.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó Hotaru con un suspiro.

-No, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco.

-Mi abuela no te lo va a decir, pero Darien llamó para infomar de que vendrá mañana. He pensado que te gustaría saberlo.

Hotaru se alejó con la misma rapidez con la que había ido. Serena contempló el precioso dormitorio que le habían asignado, amueblado con piezas antiguas de gran valor. Sin embargo, no era la habitación principal y se preguntó si Darien, para guardar las apariencias, dormiría con ella. Lo dudaba. Quizá fuera lo mejor, porque no quería que supiera que esperaba un hijo suyo, hasta que él lograra adaptarse a su vida matrimonial.

Casi no pudo dormir a causa de la emoción que le causaba volverlo a ver. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde y por vez primera las náuseas no la molestaron. Bajó al vestíbulo y lo vio sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, desayunando con el resto de la familia.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Aunque llevaba un elegante traje tropical que acentuaba su tez morena, parecía cansado y demacrado. Darien levantó la vista para mirarla y Serena se arrepintió de haberse puesto un vestido de crepé gris, demasiado formal para la ocasión. Hotaru llevaba una sencilla falda de percal y una blusa blanca, y la abuela un traje oscuro muy sobrio.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo. La saludó con frialdad.

-Señora Chiba, ¿estás bien?

Era evidente que nada había cambiado y Serena sintió deseos de tirarle los objetos a la cara. Aún la creía culpable. Aún la odiaba, a pesar de que ella llevaba un hijo suyo en sus entrañas. ¿Cómo podría decírselo?

Serena se sentó a la mesa con cierta cautela, y ocupó un lugar alejado de los demás miembros de la familia.

-Bienvenido a casa, señor -dijo con tono suave.

Las semanas de tristeza y hostilidad habían hecho estragos en la cara dé Serena, y al ver su palidez, Darien se arrepintió de su actitud por un instante. Los recuerdos acudieron otra vez a su mente. Ella le había tendido una trampa y eso jamás podría perdonárselo. Primero Ikuko, después Serena. La familia Tsukino había deshonrado a la suya en dos ocasiones. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Darien observó que Serena estaba enferma. Había adelgazado y en su actitud se adivinaba una total falta de interés por todo lo que la rodeaba.

A la abuela no le pasó inadvertida la tristeza de su odiado huésped, mas se mantuvo firme. La muchacha era una maldición, como lo había sido su madre. Jamás perdonaría que Serena hubiera atrapado a Darien de una forma tan indigna, e incluso los criados cuchicheaban sobre la manera en que los habían encontrado.

-Ya hemos desayunado -afirmó la señora con fingida cortesía-, pero si quieres tomar algo, Carisa te lo traerá.

-Sólo quiero café; gracias, señora.

Al tomar la cafetera de plata, la mano de Serena comenzó a tem blar, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlarse, Hotaru se mordió el labio y desvió la vista. Darien sintió pena al observar la reacción de su hermana. Hot era una muchacha afectuosa, y le molestaba la si tuación de Serena. El hombre miró a su abuela y comprendió que su esposa debía sufrir mucho. Mas su único pensamiento era evadir una intimidad forzada con la muchacha. Ahora comenzaba a entender que la hostilidad de su familia hacia Serena, era el reflejo de su propia indiferencia para ella.

-Estás más delgada -comentó Darien de forma inesperada-. ¿Has comido bien?

-Lo suficiente, señor -dio un sorbo a su café y mantuvo la mirada fija en la taza para evitar mirarlo de frente.

El sentirse culpable, molestaba a Darien. Después de todo, ella era la causante de la situación por haberle tendido una trampa. ¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan incómodo? La chica alegre y tímida que en un tiempo lo había adorado; había desaparecido para dar paso a una mujer triste y pálida, que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Tal vez quieras descansar, Serena -apuntó la señora con tono molesto-. Estás muy pálida.

Serena no se atrevió a contradecirla. Era evidente que su presencia la molestaba.

-Como usted diga, señora -su voz era indiferente. Se levantó sin mirar a los demás y cruzó el amplio vestíbulo alfombrado para dirigir se a su dormitorio.

Darien estaba preocupado y ni siquiera prestó atención a los comen tarios de su abuela sobre la situación de sus propiedades en su ausen cia. Su mente estaba fija en Serena.

-¿Desde cuándo está Serena así, abuela? -preguntó Darien de improviso-. ¿No muestra interés por alternar con ustedes?

Hot iba a contestar, pero la señora la obligó a guardar silencio.

-A pesar de las circunstancias de tu matrimonio la hemos recibido bien -mintió la abuela con dignidad-. Sin embargo, prefiere estar sola.

-Discúlpenme -Hot se levantó de la mesa.

La tensión de su cara revelaba su contrariedad.

Darien terminó su café y se dirigió al dormitorio de Serena pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Las cosas ya estaban tensas y no quería ha cerla sentir peor. Retiró la mano del picaporte de la puerta y se alejó. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con ella.

Los negocios intercedieron. Cada vez que Serena se encontraba con él, Darien estaba a punto de salir de la casa y sólo se acercaba a ella para preguntarle por su salud o saludarla de forma ocasional. Serena se encerró en su dormitorio y Carisa le llevaba sus alimentos en una bandeja. La joven se preguntaba si aquel aislamiento forzado po dría alterar sus facultades mentales, pero ya no tenía importancia para ella. En su corazón ya no había emoción alguna. Incluso su embarazo le parecía intrascendente, a pesar de que dentro de muy poco tiempo tendría que visitar al médico.

Darien se presentó en su dormitorio una noche de tormenta. Acababa de revisar el ganado y el agotamiento se reflejaba en su cara. Vestía pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca desabrochada, que, además de acentuar su tipo latino, le daban un aspecto peligrosamente atractivo; el pelo húmedo por la lluvia, le caía sobre la frente.

-¿No piensas hacer un esfuerzo por alternar con nosotros? pre guntó con brusquedad-. Mi abuela opina que tu desagrado por los que vivimos en ésta casa se ha pasado de la raya.

-Tu abuela me odia -fue la lacónica respuesta-. Igual que tú.

-¿Esperas encontrar en mí a un esposo cumplidor, después de todo lo que ha pasado? -la cara de Darien se endureció.

Serena suspiró.

-No sé lo que esperabas. Era una soñadora tonta. Ahora veo todo con claridad, y he aprendido que la vida no se compone de castillos en el aire. Lo que deseamos no es siempre lo mejor. Debía haberme ido a Estados Unidos. Debía haberte... detenido.

-¿Detenerme? -su voz profunda rompió el silencio de la habita ción-. ¿No comprendes que tus malditos planes fueron los que colocaron en esas circunstancias?

-Y tu falta de control -su voz reflejaba cierta acusación-. No era necesario que me hicieras el amor. Yo no te obligué.

Darien explotó en cólera. El hecho de recordar aquello, le molesta ba. Profirió unas frases en español, para dar rienda suelta a su frustra ción.

-Está bien -mintió Serena-. Tienes razón, toda la culpa... es mía. Preparé un plan para atraparte y ahora ambos estamos pagando el precio de mis errores -sus ojos celestes miraron a Darien con expre sión de súplica-. No sé cómo decirte cuánto lo lamento y te pido que me perdones. Darien, no podemos divorciarnos, así que lo mejor será que tratemos de entendernos.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -levantó la barbilla con ademán desafian te.

Serena se acercó a él en un último y desesperado esfuerzo por conmoverle. Sus bellos ojos lo miraron. Estaba tan joven y seductora, que Darien estuvo a punto de flaquear al aspirar el delicioso perfume de su cuerpo, la calidez de su cercanía. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, para debilitarlo aún más.

Al ver que él se mostraba receptivo ante su actitud, Serena lo abrazó y apoyó la cara en el varonil pecho. El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado y ella lo miró.

-Darien, estamos casados -susurró-. ¿No podemos... olvidar el pasado y comenzar una nueva vida... esta noche?

Darien se puso repentinamente-tenso. "No", pensó, "no seré vulne rable otra vez". Era preciso que se preparara para enfrentarse a cual quier situación similar en el futuro.

La asió de los hombros con brusquedad y la apartó.

-Tu cercanía me molesta, señora Chiba -protestó con fasti dio-. Preferiría dormir solo el resto de mi vida, a compartir mi cama contigo. Me repugnas.

La indiferencia con que pronunció aquellas palabras, lastimó aún más a Serena, quien lo miró como una gacela herida. No podía sopor tar aquello ni un minuto más. Aguantar a su abuela y a su hermana que se comportaban con ella como soldados hostiles, la frialdad de Darien y ahora aquel insulto. Ya era demasiado. Aunque llevaba en sus entrañas al hijo de aquel hombre, estaba segura de que lo rechazaría también porque ella le resultaba repulsiva. Serena hizo un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas y se tapó la boca con la mano.

-Esto es intolerable -gimió.

Mientras corría hacia la puerta de la habitación, que Darien había dejado abierta, la cara de la muchacha se contrajo en una mueca dolorosa. Bajó a toda prisa por la escalera. Al dirigirse a la puerta principal le pareció ver que las dos mujeres la miraban boquiabiertas desde el comedor y que Darien la seguía a corta distancia.

Aunque la residencia era de un solo piso, para llegar hasta el pórtico era necesario bajar la cuesta empinada donde se había construido la finca. Los escalones de piedra se extendían ante ella, pero las lágrimas y la lluvia nublaron sus ojos y la hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer golpeándose la cabeza. Se oyó la voz de un hombre que gritaba. Por fortuna, Serena perdió el sentido un instante después.

Llegó al hospital custodiada por figuras con uniformes blancos.

El médico residente era de nacionalidad norteamericana, con pelo rubio, ojos azules y sonrisa bondadosa.

-Ya ha pasado todo -comentó con amabilidad cuando Serena abrió los ojos-. Ligera conmoción cerebral que quizá se traduzca en la pérdida del feto. Sin embargo, confío en que podamos salvarlo.

-¿Estoy embarazada? -preguntó, soñolienta.

-Desde hace aproximadamente dos meses y medio. ¿Es esto una sorpresa agradable?

-Ojalá lo fuera -suspiró-. Por favor, no se lo diga a mi esposo. No quiero preocuparlo más -Serena mintió para despistar al joven médico. No quería que Darien se enterara de que esperaba un hijo su yo.

-Lo siento, pero ya le he dicho a su esposo que es probable que el embarazo se malogre -trató de disculparse-. La trajeron en muy malas condiciones, señora. Es un milagro que no perdiera inmediata mente al bebé, aunque todavía tengo que hacerle unas pruebas para es tar seguro.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a sollozar. Amargos recuerdos acudieron a su mente: su matrimonio forzado, el odio de su familia política, la repulsión de su esposo.

-No quiero que él sepa aún que estoy embarazada -le suplicó-. Oh, por favor, ¡no se lo diga! No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que el niño nazca en el ambiente tan hostil en que vivo. Me lo quitarán y jamás volveré a verlo. ¡Usted no sabe cuánto nos odian a mí y a mi familia!

-Espero que comprenda que no puedo mentir en un caso como este.

-No es eso lo que le pido -rectificó-. Si puedo abandonar el sanatorio mañana por la mañana, y si usted me promete no confesarle la verdad, le diré que he perdido al niño.

-No puedo mentir -insistió el médico.

La muchacha suspiró con tristeza. Los golpes que había recibido co menzaban a molestarla.

-¿Puede abstenerse de hablar con él?

-Lo único que puedo hacer es evadir la presencia de su esposo. Pe ro si me pregunta, tendré que decirle la verdad. Es mi deber como mé dico.

-¿Es que la confesión de un paciente no es sagrada? -preguntó en un intento por bromear.

-Sí, pero mentir es algo muy distinto. De todas formas, se daría cuenta de que le oculto algo.

Serena apoyó, la cabeza en la almohada para mitigar su dolor.

-Está bien, doctor -murmuró-. Gracias de todos modos.

El médico se quedó un momento pensativo. Se inclinó sobre ella pa ra examinar el golpe de la cabeza, le dio un calmante y ordenó que la cambiaran a una habitación privada para poder mantenerla en obser vación durante toda la noche.

La chica se preguntó si Darien entraría en su habitación, aunque esta ba demasiado somnolienta para ver su imagen con claridad al pie de su cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Dicen que pronto estaré bien -Serena volvió la cabeza para no verlo.

Las lágrimas le bañaban la cara. Por lo menos, todavía no era segu ro que perdiera al bebé, pero no quiso decírselo a su marido. No se atrevía a hacerlo. Cerró los ojos.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos para mirarla con una gran tristeza, tristeza que su esposa no advirtió.

-Siento... que hayas perdido al bebé -señaló con rigidez-. Una de las enfermeras comentó que, debido a la caída el feto se ha dañado. No se me ocurrió la posibilidad de un embarazo -añadió con lentitud. "Cómo podía notarlo", pensó Serena con desagrado.

-Bueno, ahora ya no tienes por qué preocuparte -señaló con voz ronca-. Dios te ha salvado de este otro compromiso. Un hijo te hubiera atado aún más.

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó y en ese momento sintió remordimien tos de que una muchacha que lo adoró siempre, se sintiera tan desdi chada ahora. Su propia reacción lo molesto.

-A mi abuela le hubiera tranquilizado saber que esperabas un hijo mío -señaló con sequedad esquivando su mirada-. ¡Dios mío, debis te habérmelo dicho, Serena!

-No sabía qué hacer -mintió, sin dejar de mover su cara lastimada-. Ahora, ya nada importa -suspiró agotada-. Estoy muy cansa da. Por favor déjame en paz, Darien -apartó la cara-. Lo único que quiero es dormir.

Su esposo la miró sin atreverse a hablar. La consideraba culpable de todo. Lo había obligado a casarse con ella, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Ahora ya no era posible divorciarse, y eso jamás podría perdonárselo. Más por el momento, tendría que hacerse cargo de ella. La solución quizá sería mandarla a Barbados, donde poseía una pro piedad, para que se recuperara. No estaba seguro de poder enfrentarse día a día a la evidencia de su propia crueldad, porque la pérdida de su hijo era una carga demasiado pesada para él. Nunca había pensado que un hijo podía hacerlo feliz, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

No pudo dormir debido a la preocupación que le ocasionaba cómo solucionar el problema. Sin embargo, Serena había tomado la deci sión por él. Al día siguiente... abandonó el sanatorio.

El pasado y el presente volvían a juntarse. Serena abrió los ojos y miró de frente. Habían transcurrido cinco años. El dolor se re flejaba en los hermosos ojos de la muchacha, quien comenzó a temblar. Aquellos ojos que en otra época lo habían adorado, reflejaban ahora un odio contenido. El desagrado de encontrarse frente a frente era mutuo. Aún los separaba el pasado.


	6. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Serena parpadeó sin comprender lo que había ocurrido. Al mirarlo a la cara; cerró los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a tem blar. Darien salió a buscar a la enfermera y, al salir de la habi tación, pensó que la expresión de su esposa era la de alguien que había vuelto de tener una pesadilla.

Cuando Serena abrió de nuevo los ojos, alcanzó a vislumbrar una figura de blanco que se inclinaba sobre ella para aplicarle un incómodo objeto frío y metálico.

-Muy bien -murmuró una voz masculina-. Ya comienza a recu perar el conocimiento. Me parece, señorita Jackson, que ya podemos prescindir de parte de estos aparatos -comentó a una enfermera que estaba a su lado e inmediatamente comenzó a darle instrucciones en un vocabulario incomprensible.

Serena intentó mover las manos.

-Por... favor -suplicó con voz débil-. Necesito ir... a mi casa.

-Me temo que por ahora no es posible -negó el médico con voz amable.

-Endimion -susurró, pasándose la punta de la lengua por sus labios resecos-. Mi hijo está con una vecina. No saben...

-Descanse, señora Chiba -sugirió el médico indeciso-. Ha pa sado muy mala noche.

-¡No... me llame así! -suplicó-. Soy Serena Tsukino.

El médico hubiera querido añadir que su esposo se encontraba fue ra, pero al ver la expresión de la cara de la paciente, prefirió guardar silencio. Después de comentar algo con la enfermera, salió al pasillo.

Darien andaba de un lado a otro, sin dejar de fumar. Había colgado su chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas de la sala de espera y también se había quitado la corbata. Su camisa blanca, desabrochada, contrastaba con el color moreno de su piel. Sus azules ojos miraron al doctor con ansiedad.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó, sin preámbulos.

-Ligeramente conmocionada todavía -el doctor se apoyó en la pa red-. Hay un problema -hizo una pausa antes de continuar porque, a través de Darien, se había enterado de que él y su esposa estaban se parados desde hacía varios años. Además, desconocía si el niño era o no. hijo suyo y no quería colocarlo en una situación incómoda-. Su esposa está muy preocupada por su hijo. El niño, aparentemente, está en la casa de una vecina.

La tensión de Darien era evidente. Un niño. El corazón dejó de latir le un momento, con la secreta esperanza de que fuera su hijo. En el acto recordó que Serena había tenido un aborto y era imposible que se hubiera quedado embarazada antes de abandonar la finca. Sólo habían estado juntos una vez.

Era indudable que Serena había conocido a otro hombre y que éste la había dejado embarazada. Por lo tanto, el niño no era suyo. En ese momento, la odió con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Tal vez, su ven ganza estaba justificada porque él había sido demasiado cruel con ella durante el corto tiempo que duró su matrimonio.

Estuvo a punto de abandonar el sanatorio en ese momento, mas lo gró controlarse. Realmente el niño no tenía culpa de nada, y no se atrevió a negarle su protección.

-Si logra localizarlo, me haré cargo de él -dijo con sequedad-. ¿Cree usted que Serena se pondrá bien?

-Eso espero. La fase crítica, ya ha pasado. La señora ha tenido una fuerte hemorragia interna, que, por fortuna, hemos logrado detener. También tiene una pierna rota y ha sido necesario quitar un ovario, pero el otro está en perfectas condiciones, y llegado el caso, podría embarazarse de nuevo.

Darien dirigió la mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Serena.

-¿Sabe qué edad tiene el niño?

-No. ¿Importa eso?

Darien negó con un movimiento de cabeza. No existía ni la más re mota posibilidad de que él fuese el padre del pequeño. Serena había perdido al hijo que él había engendrado. Cuando la trasladaron al hos pital, después del accidente que sufrió en la finca, el doctor le había dicho que las posibilidades de salvar al niño eran mínimas. Era impo sible que los dos le hubieran mentido.

-Trataré de averiguar dónde está el niño -prometió el médico-. Por el momento no hay nada que hacer aquí. Mañana estará más lúcida podrá verla.

Darien quiso decirle que si Serena recuperaba su lucidez, se negaría a recibirlo. Sin embargo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y hacer una inclinación de la cabeza.

Después de dejar su número telefónico en la sala de enfermeras, sa lió a la calle para dirigirse a su hotel. El calor de Tucson en el verano era insoportable, y se alegró de que su elegante habitación tuviera aire acondicionado. Sin embargo, la temperatura tropical de su nativa Gua temala era igualmente insoportable para los norteamericanos que se iban a vivir allí.

Prefería la lluvia de los bosques al desierto. Aunque era un calor hú medo, siempre había esperanza de la lluvia. Se preguntó si alguna vez llovía allí.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de Serena en la cama del hospital y la expresión angustiada en su cara cuando lo vio. Había sabido es conderse. El no había escatimado ni dinero ni esfuerzo para encontrar la, pero todo resultó inútil. Serena se había alejado de su vida, y no le faltaba razón. El había sido demasiado cruel.

Darien pensó en el niño con ira reprimida. A pesar de su infidelidad, seguía siendo su esposa y no era posible el divorcio. Serena, al igual que él; era católica y jamás podría liberarse del yugo matrimonial. Le resultaba intolerable ver al pequeño, porque era la prueba innegable de la venganza de Serena.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era el médico. Quería informarle del nombre y la dirección de la vecina que se había hecho cargo del hijo de, Serena. Dsrien le dio las gracias en silencio Por haber interrumpido sus sombríos pensamientos.

Una hora después, Darien entró en la acogedora sala de la casa de Luna Moon.

Aceptó un café y se dispuso a escuchar con atención el relato de la señora Moon sobre Serena y el niño, y sus magníficas relaciones con ambos. La anfitriona hizo hincapié en las grandes cualidades de Serena.

-Es una muchacha tan dulce -afirmó-. El niño no molesta para nada. Sabe, yo no tengo hijos, por lo que Serena y Endimion me han adoptado.

-Estoy de acuerdo de que su amistad es muy valiosa para Serena -replicó, pero se abstuvo de entrar en detalles sobre su matrimonio -. El niño...

-Aquí está. Hola, mi amor.

Darien se volvió para ver a un niño con un pijama muy limpio, que entró en la sala con aire somnoliento.

-Muy bien, abuelita Luna

El pequeño corrió a abrazarla y se sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó con curiosidad, al ver al hombre alto piel oscura.

Darien lo miró con rabia contenida. El amante de Serena, quienquiera que fuese, tenía sangre latina. El pelo de Endimion era oscuro, su piel morena y sus ojos azules y aterciopelados. Era un niño encantador que sonreía mientras acariciaba la cara de la amable señora Luna. Tenía más o menos cuatro años, lo que significaba que la fidelidad de Serena había durado sólo unas cuantas semanas o meses, antes de entregarse a otro hombre.

La señora Moon levantó al niño y le hizo un cariño, mientras que Endimion esperaba la respuesta del recién llegado a su pregunta.

-Yo soy Endimion -informó a Darien con visible desparpajo-. Mi mamá no está. ¿Eres mi papá?

Darien enmudeció y miró al niño con cierta hostilidad.

-Soy el esposo de tu mamá -dijo con sequedad, consciente del desconcierto de Endimion y de la sorpresa de la señora Moon. Dsrien ignoró las miradas molestas de ambos.

-Tu mamá se pondrá bien. Está un poco enferma, pero ya vendrá pronto a la casa.

-¿Adónde me vas a llevar? -preguntó el niño con amabilidad.

Darien suspiró con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la incapacidad temporal de Serena iba a cambiar su vida. Mientras estuviera enferma, él se haría cargo de Serena y del niño. Era un asunto de honor y a pesar de que en el pasado su caballerosidad había dejado mucho que desear, ese honor seguía siendo lo más importante para él.

-Tu madre y tú estarán conmigo -la hostilidad de su voz hizo que el niño abrazara con más fuerza a la señora Moon-. Por el momento, prefiero que te quedes aquí -se volvió a mirar a la anfitriona-. ¿Sería posible que llegáramos a un arreglo? Estaré la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital con Serena y me parece que lo mejor es que el niño se quede aquí, hasta que su madre esté en condiciones de abando nar el hospital.

-Me haré cargo del niño con mucho gusto -la señora Moon estuvo de acuerdo-. Si puedo ayudarlo en algo, hágamelo saber.

-Le dejaré el número de teléfono de mi hotel y el del hospital -sa có su talonario de cheques del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su impecable traje gris-. Le ruego que acepte esto -suplicó al ver el desconcierto de la bondadosa mujer-. Si Serena no la tuviera a usted, habría teni do que contratar a alguien para el niño. Insisto en que me permita re compensarle por sus amabilidades, aunque sólo sea en parte.

La señora Moon lo miró con simpatía.

-De todas formas lo hubiera hecho con gusto -aseguró.

-Lo sé -sonrió y firmó el cheque.

-¿Voy a vivir contigo y mi madre? -la tristeza se reflejó en sus enormes ojos oscuros.

-Sí -contestó Darien con seriedad-. Por el momento.

-Si mi mamá está herida, me extrañará. Quiero darle un beso. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

Era conmovedor que a un niño tan pequeño se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Darien se había acostumbrado a no permitir que la emo ción lo traicionara. A pesar de lo inoportuno de la ocasión, se sintió emocionado.

La señora Moon dejó al niño en el suelo para servir más café, y Darien aprovechó el momento para mirarlo con mayor detenimiento.

-El médico que está a cargo de tu mamá, la cuida bien. Te prometo que pronto la verás.

-Quiero a mi mamá -el niño levantó la cara para mirarlo-. Me lleva a pasear y me compra helados. Y cuando tengo miedo, me deja dormir en su cama.

La señora Moon observó que la cara de Darien se endurecía y sintió miedo al sentir que la miraba con dureza. ¿Cómo podía Serena haber se casado con un hombre tan frío, que no se conmovía ante las lágri mas de su propio hijo?

-¿Quieres ver una película de dibujos animados? -le preguntó la señora Moon al niño.

El pequeño asintió.

-Gracias -Darien se puso de pie-. Informaré a Serena de lo buena que es usted con su hijo.

-Discúlpeme, señor, pero supongo que Endimion es también hijo suyo.

La mirada de Darien le hizo comprender lo inoportuno de su comentario. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por la indiscreción cometida.

-Deseo que Serena se recupere pronto -dijo con nerviosismo.

-Gracias -Darien se volvió a mirar a Endimion, quien miraba la televisión. En sus ojos se reflejó la amargura.

No podía aceptar al hijo de Serena, y tampoco estaba seguro de aceptar a Serena. Había hecho el viaje porque era una cuestión de honor y caballerosidad, pero lo único que deseaba hacer era volver a Guatemala inmediatamente. De nuevo se sintió traicionado y no sabía cómo iba a tolerar mirar a diario a ese niño, hasta que Serena estuviera en condiciones de hacer una vida normal.

Volvió al hospital, y se detuvo un momento antes de entrar en la habitación de Serena para convencerse a sí mismo de que no era prudente molestarla, dado su precaria salud. A pesar de su frustración, jamás actuaría de esa forma con una mujer enferma. Se decidió a llamar a la puerta y entró, tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

Aquella actitud era una proeza, porque en su interior sentía que una parte de él había muerto durante aquellos cinco años. Serena no sabía lo que él había sufrido cuando huyó del hospital y la forma en que lo atormentaron los remordimientos. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, él la habría buscado para que comenzaran una nueva vida. Por salvar el honor de su familia, le habría pedido perdón y quizá, con el advenimiento de otros hijos, ambos hubieran encontrado la felicidad. Pero estas eran sólo suposiciones y ahora tendría que enfrentarse al futuro.

Lo único cierto es que jamás volvería a confiar en ella. Tal vez podría estimarla, una vez que se acostumbrara a la situación, pero la palabra amor, le era desconocida. Eso ya lo había discutido con Serena antes que le tendiera una trampa para obligarlo a casarse con ella. Aquellos años de soledad le habían enseñado a desconfiar de las mentiras de las mujeres y habían templado su carácter. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía disimular su coraje, si Endimion le iba a recordar su traición durante los días que estuvieran juntos?


	7. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Al ver entrar a Darien, sintió que volvía a un pasado que trataba desesperadamente de olvidar. Aunque se encontraba bajo el efecto sedante de los analgésicos, nada podía calmar su preocu pación al ver a su esposo por primera vez después de cinco largos años.

Contuvo el aliento y sus ojos celestes se detuvieron a contemplar la elegancia de Darien. Durante muchos años había seguido amándolo y, en su soledad, no dejaba de llamarlo. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su fría indiferencia y el odio de su familia se habían encargado de matar cualquier sentimiento hacia él. Ya no era aquella jovencita que tanto lo adoraba. Era preciso ocultar cualquier atracción que aún sintiera ha cia él para proteger a Endimion. Ella era una mujer indefensa, mientras que Darien tenía todo el dinero y el poder del mundo. No podía expo nerse a confesarle la verdad del origen del niño, porque estaba segura de que Darien lo alejaría de su lado. En otra ocasión había hecho algo semejante con ella.

Todavía ahora recordaba el disgusto que se reflejaba en su cara aquella noche en que la había apartado de su lado el último día que ella estuvo en su casa.

Serena abrió los ojos otra vez y Darien se inclinó sobre ella, con la misma cara indescifrable de siempre. Aunque habían pasado cinco años, estaba tan varonil y atractivo como siempre. La muchacha re cordó su perfume y la exquisita sensación que le había producido sen tir sus labios sobre los de ella. Ahora no llevaba barba alguna. Había envejecido un poco y su cuerpo era un poco más musculoso. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el Darien de siempre.

-Serena -su nombre sonaba como música en los labios de Darien, quizá a causa de su acento extranjero.

-Darien -Serena bajó la mirada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se preguntó cómo lo habían encontrado y de qué forma se habían puesto en contacto con él. Se llevó la mano a la frente, en un intento por recordar lo que había pasado.

-Tuvimos un accidente en el avión en que viajábamos -susurró y su cara se contrajo en una mueca al recordar el estrépito del motor del avión al aterrizar y los gritos de los pasajeros.

-No pienses en eso ahora -le aconsejó Darien, que se encontraba de pie junto a su cama.

-¡Endimion! Oh, no. ¡Endimion! -comenzó a gritar.

-¡Cuidado! -Darien la obligó a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada -Tu hijo está bien. Acabo de verlo.

Serena pidió a Dios que su desconcierto hubiera pasado inadvertido para Darien. Lo miró de forma expectante. Sin embargo, él se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno sobre el pequeño. Ni una sola palabra.

-He pedido a la señora Moon que se quede con él, hasta que te den de alta en el hospital -se irguió con arrogancia.

-Ha sido muy amable de tu parte, gracias.

Darien se volvió para mirarla de frente, como si quisiera estudiar las reacciones de su cara, aunque había decidido no molestarla.

-Durante seis semanas no podrás trabajar. Tengo la impresión que la señora Moon sabe que tienes problemas económicos serios.

Serena cerró los ojos en un intento por controlar las náuseas.

-En la primavera caí enferma de neumonía -confesó-. Me he retrasado en el pago de algunas cuentas.

-¿Me estás escuchando, señora Chiba? -Darien puso especial énfasis en su nombre de casada, aunque sabía cuánto le molestaba -No puedes trabajar. Hasta que te pongas bien el niño y tú vivirán conmigo.

-¡No! -abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Ya está decidido -anunció con indiferencia.

-No iré a Guatemala, Darien -dijo con decisión. En otra época, jamás se habría atrevido a desafiarlo-. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Darien la miró con desconcierto. Era evidente que los recuerdos continuaban atormentándola también a ella. Alzó la barbilla y la miró fijamente.

-Viviremos en Chicago, no en Guatemala -aclaró con sereni dad-. El retiro había comenzado a aburrirme -se encogió de hom bros-. Aunque no necesito dinero, Apollo Blain me ha ofrecido un trabajo de asesor, y ya tengo un apartamento en Chicago. Me encon traba en la finca de Guatemala para disfrutar de unos días de vacacio nes antes de comenzar a trabajar, cuando recibí una llamada telefónica de este hospital.

Apollo. El nombre le resultaba familiar. De pronto recordó a los mercenarios que trabajaban con Darien.

-Tiene problemas con la justicia.

-Ya no. J.D. Brettman lo defendió y ganó el pleito. Apollo tiene ahora su propio negocio y casi todos los miembros de nuestro grupo trabajan con él. El es el único que queda soltero. Los otros ya se han casado, incluso Shirt.

-¿Se ha casado Shirt? -Serena tragó saliva.

-Con una viuda. ¿No te parece increíble? Vine a Texas hace tres años para asistir a la boda.

Serena no tuvo fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba segura de que Darien jamás le había comentado a sus camaradas que se había casado, porque la odiaba. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho en varias oca siones?

-Me alegro por ellos -comentó con tristeza-. Menos mal que al gunas personas consideran el matrimonio un medio para ser felices y no una muerte en vida.

-Recordar el pasado resulta inútil -entornó los ojos para mirar la-. Olvidemos lo qué pasó. Por el momento no puedo abandonarte; la señora Moon no tiene dinero suficiente para mantenerlos a tu hijo a ti.

Para Serena no pasó inadvertido el énfasis que Darien, había puesto mencionar a Endimion. Lo mejor era que siguiera creyendo que ella lo había traicionado. Su estado actual hacía que le resultara imposible desafiarlo.

-¿Y tú sí? -le miró con ironía.

-Es cuestión de honor -contestó con rigidez.

-Sí, por supuesto. Honor -al tratar de moverse, sintió un fuerte dolor-, Espero enseñarle a Endimion que la compasión y el amor son más importantes que el honor y el orgullo.

Al recordar que Serena había olvidado su honor para engañarlo con otro, sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo, Serena? -preguntó con acritud. Aunque no hubiera querido hacerle esa pregunta, las palabras salieron de su boca, sin que pudiera evitarlo-. ¿De quién es hijo?

Serena volvió la cabeza para evitar mirarlo.

-Es mi hijo -contestó indignada.

El tiempo en que toleraba las impertinencias de Darien, se había quedado atrás, al igual que el pedestal en que lo había colocado. Ahora había madurado y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por defender a su hijo.

-Cuando me apartaste de tu lado, perdiste tus derechos sobre mí. El padre de mi hijo, es asunto mío. Si tú me despreciaste, otra persona pensó de manera muy distinta.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su furia. Serena había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Jamás había podido ignorar sus remordimientos, tanto por haber perdido el control que lo había obligado a casarse con ella, como por haberle ocasionado indirectamente el accidente que impidió que su hijo naciera.

-No podemos cambiar el pasado -insistió.

Serena odiaba las emociones que su atractiva voz, con un acento español muy peculiar, lograba despertar en ella, así como la necesidad que sentía de su amor. Pero jamás se lo diría.

-¿Por qué te llamaron a ti por teléfono? -Serena contempló sus delgadas manos.

-Encontraron nuestra acta de matrimonio en tu bolso -sus ojos la miraron impasibles.

-Oh.

-Me sorprende que la hayas llevado contigo -añadió-. Cuando huiste de mi lado, parecías odiarme.

-No más que tú a mí, Darien -lo acusó con voz cansada.

Al oír su nombre en labios de Serena, Darien sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Ella lo había susurrado aquella tarde lluviosa en las montañas, y había terminado gritándolo. Apretó los puños, para alejar de su mente esos recuerdos que tanto daño le hacían.

-Los dos nos odiábamos, ¿no es verdad? -desvió la mirada-. Sin embargo, traté de encontrarte -añadió con sinceridad-. Pero todo fue inútil.

-Nunca supuse que me buscarías -confesó-. Pensé que mi ausen cia no te importaría lo más mínimo, una vez que perdí a nuestro hijo -puso especial énfasis en la mentira-, que era lo único importante de nuestro matrimonio.

Darien movió la cabeza. Serena ignoraba el sufrimiento que su de saparición le había causado. Todavía le costaba trabajo hablar de ello, sin revelar sus emociones.

-Eras mi esposa -trató de fingir indiferencia-. Estabas bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Sí -aceptó-. Y sólo era un deber muy molesto -el dolor volvió a atormentarla con más fuerza.. Sus ojos celestes lo miraron de frente-. Nunca me quisiste, sólo te interesaba una cosa. Y después de casados, ni siquiera eso.

Serena estaba equivocada. Desconocía la tremenda lucha de Dsrien para no entrar en su habitación, por temor a interesarse demasiado por ella. Aun ahora, Serena formaba parte de su sangre y él la deseaba más que nunca. Su alejamiento, sus comentarios ofensivos formaban parte de un plan para alejarla de su corazón. Lo que sentía por ella era la emoción más parecida al amor que había experimentado en su vida; sin embargo, logró disimular sus sentimientos. Siempre había vi vido, con libertad e independencia, y el amor era una especie de pri sión, una atadura eterna que no deseaba sentir. Incluso el matrimonio no había sido suficiente para cambiar su manera de pensar, al menos, en un principio.

-La libertad era para mí una especie de religión -admitió con tono de indiferencia-. Jamás pensé que algún día me vería obligado a re nunciar a ella. El matrimonio nunca me interesó.

-Sí, pude comprobarlo -respondió, hizo una mueca al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada-. ¿Qué me... han hecho? No me han informa do de nada.

-Te operaron para detener una hemorragia interna -se inclinó so bre ella, con actitud arrogante-. Te has roto una pierna y además has tenido algunas contusiones y rasguños sin importancia. También te quitaron un ovario, sin embargo, el médico opina que podrás tener más hijos.

-No quiero tener más hijos -se ruborizó.

La miró con desprecio mal disimulado.

-Con el hijo que te dejó tu amante tienes bastante, ¿verdad, señora? -preguntó con ironía.

-Oh, Dios, cuánto te odio -lo miró con furia y su cara se contrajo por el dolor.

-¿Necesitas algo más para calmar el dolor? -preguntó y fingió ignorar el comentario de su esposa.

-Me... duele -se llevó la mano al abdomen.

-Veré a la enfermera antes de salir. Voy a llevar a Endimion su ropa.

-Se me había olvidado. Mi apartamento. La ropa del niño está en el compartimiento superior del armario.

-¿En dónde está la llave?

-En mi bolso.

No deseaba que Darien entrara en su apartamento. Aun cuando todo estaba en orden, su esposo podría encontrar algún dato que identificar al niño como su hijo. Sin embargo, no tenía alternativa. El bienestar de Endimion era lo primero para ella.

Darien le acercó el bolso y después de que Serena le entregó la llave, lo volvió a dejar en el armario dé la habitación. Al mirar sus esca sas pertenencias, Darien se avergonzó. Le apenaba contemplar la pobreza de la muchacha, ya que tenía derecho a disfrutar de su fortuna. Darien se había enterado de que el padre de Serena se había queda do en la miseria un poco antes de morir.

El apartamento donde vivía con su hijo era tan modesto como su guardarropa. La casera lo miró con suspicacia, hasta que el recién lle gado le extendió un cheque para pagar las deudas de su esposa. La ca sera se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Darien inspeccionó el apartamento hasta encontrar una pequeña ma leta donde metió las escasas prendas de Endimion. Desde un principio comprendió que necesitaba comprarle ropa, porque la poca que tenía estaba en condiciones deplorables. Se sintió culpable de la precaria si tuación económica de su esposa.

Buscó en otro compartimiento del armario la ropa interior de Serena, y se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña fotografía escondida en una de las prendas. Se trataba de la que Serena le había hecho varios años atrás, en donde aparecía montado a horcajadas en uno de sus se mentales. En ella estaba sonriente y ligeramente inclinado sobre el cuello del animal para sujetarle la crin. Detrás de la foto estaba escrita una leyenda: Darien, cerca de Atitlán. Aunque carecía de fecha, la fotógrafa estaba demasiado maltratada, como si la hubiera llevado con ella a todas partes. De pronto recordó que ella misma se la había he cho... el día anterior a que se refugiaran en las ruinas mayas.

Al colocarla otra vez en su lugar, encontró algo más: un pequeño libro que contenía flores, trozos de papel y una señal para marcar libros. Recordó que, las flores las había cortado en el campo cuando sa lía a pasear con ella; los trozos de papel contenían palabras en español que él le había enseñado; y la señal para marcar libros se la había rega lado él cuando cumplió dieciocho años. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ha bía guardado estos recuerdos durante tanto tiempo?

Los dejó en su sitio y encima dejó la prenda de ropa que los cubría; hizo un esfuerzo por olvidar lo que había visto. Tal vez los conservaba para recordar la crueldad con que la había tratado.

A la mañana siguiente, fue de compras. Conocía la talla de Serena, pero no la del niño, por lo que llamó por teléfono a la señora Moon para pedirle ese dato. Aunque le molestaba comprar ropa al hijo de otro hombre, de pronto se encontró en el departamento de juguetería y adquirió varios juguetes para el niño. Se reprendió a sí mismo por hacer algo tan ridículo.

Le conmovió la expresión del niño al abrir los regalos en el aparta mento de la señora Moon. Darien sonrió ante su entusiasmo, al mirar maravillado los juegos electrónicos y un pequeño robot de control remoto.

-El pobre niño no tiene nada -suspiró la señora Moon, sin dejar de sonreír-. No es culpa de Serena, por supuesto. Me alegro de que ahora tenga bonitos juguetes.

-Sí -al ver al niño, Darien se sintió culpable de la pérdida de su propio hijo.

Recordó con tristeza las cosas horribles que había dicho a su esposa la noche en que salió corriendo de la casa y sufrió aquella aparatosa caída. Dios, ¿cuándo olvidaría aquella pesadilla?

-Debo irme. Serena necesita ropa nueva. Ahora mismo se la voy a llevar al hospital.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Mucho mejor, gracias. El doctor opina que en pocos días la podré sacar del hospital -miró a la amable mujer-. Endimion nos acompa ñará a Chicago. Estoy seguro de que la extrañará mucho y Serena y yo estamos muy agradecidos, por haberlo cuidado tan bien.

-Lo he hecho con mucho gusto.

-Gracias por mis juguetes, señor -Endimion lo miró con alegría. Levantó sus bracitos para que Darien lo levantara.

El pequeño estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos fueran cariñosos con él. Sin embargo, el hombre que tenía junto se mantuvo impasible. El niño se desconcertó y la alegría de sus ojos desapareció.

Darien se avergonzó de su actitud. Después de todo, el niño no tenía la culpa. No obstante, sus años de disciplina le impidieron reconsiderar su proceder. Se dirigió a la puerta y trató de ignorar la mirada de desaprobación de la señora Moon.

Una vez en el hospital, la enfermera ayudó a Serena a ponerse uno de los tres hermosos camisones que Darien le había comprado. Era feliz con su ropa nueva. El camisón era muy escotado y estaba adornado con encaje. La joven no pudo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que habría sido en otro tiempo si Darien le hubiera regalado algo. Era consciente de que ahora actuaba por lástima, no por amor.

-No debiste gastar tanto... -le dijo cuando él entró en la habitación.

-Durante un tiempo tendrás que usar camisones -trató de justifi car su generosidad. Se sentó en un sillón y se dispuso a saborear su café-. He comprado a tu hijo algunas cosas -añadió-. Unos Jugue tes -observó la mirada sorprendida de Serena-. Endimion parecía una abeja en busca del néctar más exquisito. Corría de un lado a otro -trató de bromear.

Serena estuvo a punto de llorar. Cuánto le habría gustado comprar le a su hijo juguetes caros, pero no tenía dinero.

-Gracias por haberle proporcionado esa felicidad -dijo con voz serena-. Dadas las circunstancias, nunca esperé que le compraras al go, mucho menos juguetes caros -Serena esquivó la fría mirada de su esposo-. No he podido comprarle nada, porque el dinero no me alcanza para juguetes.

La joven estaba sentada en la cama y el pelo le caía en suaves rizos sobre la cara. "Está preciosa", pensó Darien, sin dejar de mirarla. Ahora era más mujer, más atractiva. Detuvo la mirada en el escote del camisón y entrecerró los ojos para admirar mejor sus senos.

Serena se ruborizó al tiempo que trataba de cubrirse con las sába nas, pero la mano de Darien la detuvo.

-No te cubras, Serena, no hay necesidad. Supongo que no creerás que en las circunstancias actuales, voy a atreverme a hacerte insinuaciones.

-No. Por supuesto que no -suspiró-. No esperaba que me com praras camisones nuevos -trató de cambiar de tema. La mirada de Darien seguía inquietándola y eso la molestaba-. ¿No encontraste los míos? -recordó con angustia lo que había escondido dentro de una prenda de noche. Acaso habría visto... Serena desvió la cara, para evitar que notara su desconcierto.

-Una mirada a tu cajón me convenció de que no podías usarlos, y por eso, no los toqué -mintió-. ¿Te gustan los que te he comprado?

-Son preciosos -contestó sin gran entusiasmo.

-¿Te empezó a faltar dinero cuando llegaste a Estados Unidos? -preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla.

A Serena no le gustó la pregunta, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fija mente.

-El dinero no lo es todo -afirmó.

-Pero sí la falta de, él -replicó. Se irguió con arrogancia-. El pa dre del niño... ¿no te da dinero?

Serena apretó los dientes. Aquel interrogatorio le resultaba intole rable. Alzó la vista.

-No, no quiero molestarlo -la respuesta fue concisa-. Y no te queda el papel de juez, Darien. Ni por un momento he pensado que du rante estos cinco años has estado sin una mujer.

Darien guardó silencio. Su expresión era distante, impasible.

-¿Conoce Endimion a su padre? -insistió.

Serena no se atrevió a contestarle.

-Comprendo que estés resentido con Endimion, pero espero que no intentes descargar en él tu ira -advirtió.

-Sería incapaz de hacerle eso a un niño -la miró con enfado.

-Yo era casi una niña -le recordó-. Tú y tu venenosa familia, no tuvieron compasión de mí.

-Sí -recordó que Serena tenía razón-. Mi abuela estuvo a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa cuando desapareciste. Entonces me confe só lo mal que te había tratado. Para mí fue terrible comprobarlo, por que jamás supuse que sería capaz de hacerte víctima de su venganza. Debí haber previsto su reacción, pero me sentía atrapado e incluso lle gué a odiarte cuando salí de Casa de Luz.

Antes que Serena pudiera responder a su inesperada confesión, una enfermera abrió la puerta con la comida de la enferma. Después de saludar a Darien, colocó la bandeja a un lado de la cama de Serena.

-Comes muy poco -comentó, al notar su falta de apetito.

Darien se sentó en un sillón junto a la ventana. Su aspecto era más latino que nunca. Serena desvió la mirada para disimular la atracción que aún sentía por él.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿No te gustaría comer un filete con salsa de champiñones? -mur muró y por primera vez, desde su llegada al hospital, la miró con sim patía-. Además, hay papas fritas y pan integral.

-Cállate -gimió.

-Creo que lo que no te gusta es la comida del hospital. Cuando te den de alta, me encargaré de que comas bien.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-No podrás ir a tu trabajo hasta que te hayas recuperado por com pleto -le recordó Darien-. Hablaré con tu jefe.

-Será inútil. No pueden guardar mi puesto seis semanas -suspiró.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda sustituirte?

-Oh, sí -pensó en su joven y competente ayudante.

-Entonces, no habrá problema.

-No permitiré que te hagas cargo de mis gastos -dijo con firme za-. Te agradezco tu ayuda, pero ya no somos un matrimonio.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la situación -señaló con aparenté indi ferencia-. Más por el momento, esta es la única solución. En cuando a divorciarnos -se encogió de hombros-... no es posible. Sin embar go, cuando te cures, pensaremos en algún arreglo viable, por ejemplo, la separación. Desde luego que me haré cargo de la situación económi ca tuya y del niño.

-Vete al demonio -gritó. Darien se sorprendió no sólo por el voca bulario tan poco usual en ella, sino por la furia de su mirada-. No estamos en Guatemala. En Estados Unidos, las mujeres tenemos los mismos derechos que los hombres. No somos objetos, y yo estoy ca pacitada para asumir los gastos de mi hijo y míos.

-¿De verdad? -levantó sus oscuras cejas-. Entonces, ¿por qué vives en la miseria, por qué le compras a tu hijo ropa usada y ni siquie ra tenía un juguete nuevo?

Serena sintió deseos de levantarse de la cama y pegarle en la cabeza con la bandeja.

-No viviré contigo.

-¿Qué harás entonces, niña? -preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Serena comprendió su situación e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas de impotencia. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

-No sé.

-Será sólo un arreglo temporal -le recordó-. Hasta que te pongas bien. Tal vez te guste Chicago -añadió-. Hay un lago, una playa y muchas cosas interesantes para un niño.

-En y yo nos moriremos de neumonía si pasamos el invierno allá -apuntó-. Ninguno de los dos hemos salido del sur de Arizona en los últimos c... -inmediatamente trató de corregir el error que estuvo a punto de cometer-, tres años.

Darien no se dio cuenta de su turbación, porque no dejaba de admirar el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha. Serena estaba equivocada al supo ner que él había pasado esos cinco años en compañía de otras mujeres. El recuerdo de ella había destruido su interés por cualquier otra com pañía femenina. Incluso en sus sueños aparecía ella como una obse sión. El había matado el inmenso amor de Serena y no podía culparla por su reticencia. Desde que se había enterado de que su esposa tenía un hijo, sus sentimientos eran un verdadero caos.

-Estamos en primavera -murmuró-. Varias cosas podrían cam biar antes de que llegue el invierno.

-No iré a Guatemala, Darien -insistió-. Bajo ninguna circunstan cia viviré con tu abuela y tú hermana.

Darien se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Mi abuela vive en Barbados con su hermana -le informó-. To davía lamenta que, por nuestra culpa, se malograra su bisnieto. Mi hermana vive ahora en la ciudad de México con su marido.

-¿Saben que has venido a verme? -preguntó Serena con simulada indiferencia.

-Las llamé por teléfono anoche. Esperan que te cures pronto. Qui zá algún día se les presente la oportunidad de pedirte perdón por la maldad con que te trataron.

-Hotaru trató de ser amable -admitió-. No tu abuela. Aunque comprendo su actitud, en parte era justificada, mi estancia en aquella casa fue un calvario.

-Y me culpas de haberte dejado en sus manos, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí -Serena levantó la vista para mirarlo-. Jamás me dejaste explicarte. Inmediatamente me echaste toda la culpa de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y de esa forma quisiste cobrarte. Y pagué -añadió con hostilidad-. Pagué demasiado caro mi error.

-Pero has conseguido vengarte de mí, ¿verdad? -rió con ironía- Te buscaste un amante y tuviste un hijo suyo.

-Eres muy hábil para descubrir la verdad -mintió-. Estoy asombrada de tu facilidad para leer mis pensamientos.

-Qué lástima que no echara mano de la habilidad que me atribuyes, cuando huiste del hospital, aun sin haberte dado de alta -contestó-, El día que desapareciste se produjo un golpe militar, y varias personas murieron.

Serena advirtió que en sus ojos azules se reflejaba la emoción. No se había dado cuenta de lo demacrado que estaba. Por unos momentos los años se le vinieron encima y la indiferencia de su actitud pareció haber desaparecido para siempre. El hombre ausente y caballeroso que tenía ante ella, no se parecía en nada al que había conocido en Guate mala. El cambio era radical.

-¿Hubo varias muertes? -frunció el ceño.

-Junto con el golpe de estado ocurrieron otras desgracias, y uno de los cadáveres se quedó sin identificar -rió con amargura-. Era una joven de pelo rubio.

-¿Pensaste que era yo?

Respiró con fuerza y tardó unos instantes en contestar su pregunta.

-Sí, creí que... eras tú.


	8. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

AL escuchar la serena confesión de Darien, Serena contuvo el aliento. Estaba enterada, por supuesto, del golpe de Estado, to do el mundo lo sabía. Sin embargo, su único pensamiento era escapar. Jamás supuso que Darien, al no encontrarla, pensara que había muerto. Sólo le interesaba ocultarle su embarazo.

-Me resulta difícil creer que estuvieras preocupado.

-¡Preocupado! -se volvió hacia su esposa para mirarla de frente con aquella expresión que ella recordaba tan bien, y que hubiera asus tado hasta al más audaz de sus hombres.

-¿Quieres que te diga a quién se parecía aquella mujer, niña?

-No hace falta -Serena desvió la mirada-. Pero jamás consegui rás que te crea que te importó. Supongo que te molestó que no fuera yo. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Tu padre me lo dijo -se dirigía a la ventana para disimular su nerviosismo-. Para entonces, ya habías logrado entrar en Estados Unidos, y mis contactos no pudieron localizarte.

Aunque le hubiera gustado hacerle más preguntas, comprendió que no era el momento oportuno. Ella tenía otras preocupaciones, por ejemplo, cómo podría vivir con él hasta que se curara. Y lo más im portante, cómo iba a proteger a Endimion de su padre.

-No quiero ir contigo, Darien -admitió con sinceridad-. Sin em bargo, no tengo alternativa. Más no esperes que venere el suelo por donde pisas como lo hacía de adolescente. Durante estos cinco años, he dejado de soñar despierta.

-Y yo he comenzado a hacerlo -dijo con voz profunda. La miró con ansia-. Tal vez hayamos tenido suerte al volvernos a encontrar en estas circunstancias. Ahora tienes madurez suficiente para enfren tarte al hombre y no a la ilusión -se puso de pie con la misma arrogancia de siempre-. Volveré después. Voy a ver a Endimion.

-Dile que lo quiero, que lo echo de menos y que pronto volveré a casa, ¿lo harás?

-Por supuesto -hizo una pausa, como si meditara en lo incómodo de la situación-. El niño también te extraña -sonrió con disimulo-. Me dijo que si pudiera venir a visitarte, te besaría las heridas.

Serena comenzó a llorar sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Intentó secarse las lágrimas con la sábana, pero en ese momento Darien sacó un pañuelo blanco impecable y él mismo se las enjugó. Al aspirar la loción favorita de Darien, gratos recuerdos acudieron a su mente. Serena levantó los ojos para mirarlo. Por unos instantes, el tiempo retrocedió y de nuevo la jovencita se encontró junto al hombre que adoraba más que a su propia vida.

-Serena -susurró con voz ronca, sin dejar de mirarla-. Si supieras lo solo que he estado estos años...

La inesperada aparición de una enfermera arruinó el encanto de aquel momento. Darien sonrió a la recién llegada con cierta turbación y salió. Serena apretó el pañuelo de Darien, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se sentía dolorida e indefensa y más vulnerable que nunca a las atenciones de su esposo. No se había atrevido a confesarle lo mal que se encontraba y mucho menos a decirle una palabra que pudiera revelarle que Endimion era su hijo. Tenía que ocultarle que se moría por estar otra vez entre sus brazos... ahora más que nunca.

Daba las gracias a Darien por haberse ido, porque la forma en que la miró al darle el pañuelo, la hizo recordar momentos demasiado dolorosos. Su mirada la hizo comprender que aunque no la amaba ni confiaba en ella, la deseaba. Quizá eso fuera suficiente para ella, pero para Endimion. El niño merecía un padre, no un guardián forzado que lo hiciera víctima de su resentimiento. Si le confesara a Darien su parentesco con el niño, corría el riesgo de perder a su hijo para siempre. Mas por el momento, Darien se encargaría de pagar los gastos de la casa. Y eso ya era algo.

Unos días después, Serena fue dada de alta en el hospital y Darien la llevó a un hotel. Había contratado un avión particular para trasladarla a Chicago al día siguiente, y ella le agradeció con toda el alma aquel detalle tan espléndido.

Aunque le suplicó que la dejara acompañarlo a recoger a Endimion a la casa de la señora Moon, él se negó porque estaba aún muy débil. Darien fue a buscar al niño, y a pesar de la cómoda cama del elegante hotel, Serena se sentía molesta y malhumorada.

Unos minutos después, Endimion entró en la habitación como un tor bellino sin dejar de reír y de gritar. La abrazó con fuerza y entre madre e hijo tuvo lugar una escena conmovedora.

-Oh, mi niño -sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo oscuro. Aunque aún le molestaban los puntos, se sentía feliz de tener a su hijo junto a ella.

Darien no dejaba de mirarlos. Estaba celoso del niño y sobre todo del padre. Imaginar a Serena en brazos de otro hombre, en la cama de otro hombre, lo llenaba de angustia. Odiaba al niño porque era el hijo de su amante.

Serena se sintió feliz cuando Endimion agarró el oso electrónico y lo hizo hablar para que ella lo escuchara.

-¿No te parece precioso? -En abrió los ojos-. Mi... tu... Ese señor me lo compró.

-Darien -aclaró su mamá.

-Darien -repitió Endimion.

El pequeño miró de reojo a aquel hombre tan alto que no le había dirigido la palabra durante el trayecto al hotel. Endy no estaba seguro de si Darien le agradaba o no, pero sabía muy bien que aquel hombre no lo quería. Iba a ser difícil vivir con alguien que lo tratara con tanta hostilidad.

Serena acarició a su hijo en la pálida mejilla.

-Necesitas tomar sol, hijito -murmuró-. Has estado demasia do tiempo encerrado.

Darien dejó las maletas en el suelo, encendió un puro y antes de sen tarse junto a la ventana, abrió las cortinas de la habitación.

-Ya he contratado una niñera para Endimion, porque en Chicago es taré fuera del apartamento casi todo el día -informó a Serena-. Tal vez la niñera pueda llevarlo al parque o a la playa.

Al oír eso, Serena sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Siempre había sido una madre modelo que se preocupaba por la segu ridad de su hijo, y ahora Darien pretendía dejarlo al cuidado de una ex traña.

-No -dijo con firmeza apretando con tal fuerza la mano de En-. Mi niño sólo sale conmigo.

Darien arqueó las cejas. Era evidente que Serena protegía demasia do a su hijo. La señora Moon ya le había comentado ese hecho, y aho ra comprobaba que teñía razón. Decidió hacer algo al respecto. No era sano que una madre amparara tanto a sus hijos. Un niño pegado siem pre a las faldas de su madre, rara vez desarrollaba su carácter.

-¿Vas a condenarlo a estar entre cuatro paredes para que te haga compañía?

-Dentro de poco tiempo podré ir con él a todas partes -protestó.

-Oh, sí -dijo con ironía-. Ya te puedes sentar sin la ayuda de na die.

-También puedo andar -lo miró con desafío.

-No sin caerte -sonrió al recordar el fracaso de su último intento.

-Te ayudaré, mamá -le aseguró Endy-. Soy fuerte.

-Sí, lo sé, mi amor -su voz era suave y amorosa.

El hombre que estaba sentado en la silla no pudo contener la rabia al darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería al hijo de otro hombre.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? -preguntó con aspereza, al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Voy a llamar al comedor para que te suban una bande ja.

-Filete y ensalada, por favor.

-En quiere pescado -el niño lo miró con indecisión y sujetó el brazo de su madre.

-Tal vez no tengan pescado -aclaró Serena.

-Sí lo tienen -afirmó Darien con sequedad-. Anoche cené pescado.

-Café para mí y leche para En -Serena desvió la mirada para no ver la frialdad que reflejaba la cara de Darien al dirigirse al niño.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y se acercó al teléfono.

-Ese hombre no quiere a Endy -comentó el niño con un suspiro de tristeza-. ¿No tiene hijos?.

Serena hubiera querido llorar, pero habría sido inútil. Tenía la esperanza de que Darien no se hubiera dado cuenta de la reacción del niño.

Darien se abstuvo de volverse hacia ellos para mirarlos, pero oyó comentario de Endimion. Ahora la situación era aún más tensa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que los niños fueran tan perceptivos.

Un camarero les sirvió la cena en la habitación y Endimion se sentó en el lugar más distante de la mesa, como si quisiera alejarse de aquel hombre alto que no lo quería. Darien tomó asiento junto a Serena y ella hizo un esfuerzo por no oler la exótica colonia de su acompañante ni sentirse atraída por su fuerte y esbelto cuerpo. Darien era el mismo hombre guapo que había conocido y a Serena le hubiera gustado aca riciar su mano color aceituna que, con pulso firme, partía su filete.

Darien terminó de cenar antes que Serena y Endy y se dirigió al ves tíbulo con el pretexto de buscar algo para que leyera Serena. En reali dad, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de la cara triste del niño, que lo miraba asustado con sus enormes ojos azules. Se odiaba a sí mis mo, por hacer daño a una criatura inocente, que, en otras circunstan cias, habría sido suyo.

Se dirigió al bar a tomar un whisky, y pretendió ignorar los coque teos de una hermosa rubia. Al terminar su copa subió por la escalera llevando una revista para Serena y un cuaderno de dibujo y pinturas para En.

Serena y Endy estaban acurrucados en el sofá, y cuando lo vieron en trar, ambos se pusieron tensos.

-He traído al niño un cuaderno para dibujar -dijo con tono insegu ro.

Endy lo miró impávido y ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantarse. Darien le entregó el cuaderno y las pinturas pero la actitud del niño no cambió.

-¿No quieres el cuaderno, En? -Serena preguntó con dulzura.

-No. El no quiere a En -el niño bajó los ojos.

Darien frunció el ceño con una mezcla de frustración y de venganza. El niño lo había conmovido como jamás imaginó. Al verlo tan solo, triste y asustado, recordó su propia niñez tan desdichada, porque su padre jamás había amado a su madre. Ella lo sabía y había sido muy infeliz. Al morir su madre, su padre se hizo aún más retraído, pero cuando conoció a la hermosa Ikuko, su carácter mejoró notablemente. Sin embargo, esta felicidad fue efímera. La familia de Serena fue cul pable de aquella tragedia, porque su padre jamás había dejado de amar a Ikuko Tsukino, con una pasión desesperada. Darien fue testigo de su dolor y comprendía lo peligrosa que era la cercanía de una mujer.

Pero el niño... era inocente. ¿Cómo podría echarle la culpa de la traición de Serena?

Colocó sobre la mesa el cuaderno para dibujar y las pinturas y entregó a Serena la revista que le había comprado. Volvió a su asiento para fumar un puro y revisar los papeles de una carpeta.

-Voy a leer, En -Serena le dio un suave codazo al niño para que se levantara-. Ponte a dibujar. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se hace?

Endy comenzó a dibujar, después de mirar al hombre que parecía ignorar la presencia de ambos.

-¿Está bien así, mamá? -preguntó con gesto de preocupación.

-Muy bien -le aseguró.

El niño se sentó en la alfombra y comenzó a pintar uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Después de mirarlos, Darien sonrió y a Serena le sorprendió su paciencia. Había olvidado lo amable que era algunas veces. Sin embargo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían sido amigos.

Decidieron acostarse temprano y Darien insistió en que Endy guardara las pinturas en su estuche. Serena nunca había sido lo suficiente estricta con su hijo, porque volvía de su trabajo demasiado cansada.

Ayudó a su hijo a ponerse el pijama, y, al darse cuenta que sólo ha bía dos camas dobles, miró a Darien con disimulo. No quería estar cerca de su marido, que ahora resultaba un extraño, pero no sabía cómo decirlo delante de Endy.

Darien comprendió la situación y le sugirió que el niño durmiera con ella esa noche, ya que el apartamento de Chicago contaba con cuatro dormitorios y Endy tendría su propia habitación. A Serena no le gusto la perspectiva de que el niño durmiera solo porque estaba acostumbrada compartir con ella el modesto sofá-cama del pequeño apartamento en el que ambos habían vivido hasta ese momento.

Prefirió guardar silencio para no causar problemas. Se sentía cansada y nerviosa y le esperaban días muy difíciles.

A la mañana siguiente salieron para Chicago. A pesar de la comodi dad del avión, Serena no se sentía bien a causa del dolor de las heridas. Llevaba consigo su medicina, y el médico del hospital le había recomendado a un colega de Chicago por si se presentaban complicaciones. Hubiera deseado descansar y disfrutar del vuelo como hacía Endimion. El niño miraba por la ventanilla con evidente alegría al tiempo que hacía cientos de preguntas sobre aeroplanos y Chicago. Darien, de bastante buen humor, contestó algunas de ellas. Era evidente que Endy se había propuesto ganarse su buena voluntad, y Darien parecía bastante receptivo esa mañana.

Durante la lejana época de Guatemala, Serena jamás había pensado en Darien como padre. Al ver a su hijo con su padre, comprendió que a Darien le gustaban los niños. Era paciente con Endimion y fingía que cada pregunta del niño era muy importante. Darien parecía haberse re puesto de la impresión de saber que ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre.

A pesar de sus atenciones, Serena no pudo evitar pensar que Darien hubiera preferido viajar solo. No obstante, la tomó en brazos para sa carla del avión y la condujo hasta el lujoso automóvil que los estaba esperando. Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no besar su varo nil boca, mientras la llevaba. Esperaba que Darien no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la emocionaba su cercanía, a pesar del tiempo trans currido. Jamás volvería a darle la oportunidad de pisotear su orgullo.

El apartamento daba al parque y a la playa y desde él, el perfil de la ciudad parecía una silueta gris en el horizonte lluvioso. Serena se acostó inmediatamente en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes mien tras que Endimion recorría el apartamento; Darien presentó a la joven a la señora Mimet, que era una dama regordeta de aspecto agradable que le había recomendado Apollo y que desde hacía más de un año se encargaba de limpiar el apartamento. Ella se haría cargo de cuidar a Endimion y de preparar la comida.

La señora Mimet llevó a Serena a la cama una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel. Después se llevó a Endy a la cocina para agasajarlo con pasteles de crema caseros y un vaso de leche, mientras que, con paciencia, escuchaba el relato del niño sobre el vuelo desde Tucson.

Una vez que Serena y su hijo estuvieron instalados, Darien levantó el auricular para marcar un número.

Serena no pudo escuchar la mayor parte de la conversación. Sin embargo, le pareció que hablaba con Apollo, y no se equivocó porque el hombre se presentó una hora después, en compañía de una mujer negra delgada y de pequeña estatura.

-Este es Apollo Blain -Darien hizo la presentación del hombre alto y musculoso-. Quizá te acuerdes de él -Apollo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza-. Y ella es Joyce Latham, la secretaria de Apollo.

-Por poco tiempo -aclaró Apollo.

-Así es -asintió Joyce con un ligero acento del Oeste-. Hasta el instante en que logre encontrar a alguien con el valor suficiente para ocupar mi puesto.

-Ya basta -Apollo la interrumpió-. ¡Y si tengo suerte encontraré a alguien que logre recordar un número telefónico mientras lo marca y que sepa archivar por orden alfabético, para que pueda encontrar mis expedientes!

-¡Y quizá yo encuentre a un jefe que sepa leer! -Joyce contesto a la pulla.

-¡Ya basta! -Darien se echó a reír y se interpuso entre ellos-. Serena acaba de sufrir un accidente y no tiene ganas de ser testigo de otro.

-Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por el mal humor -se disculpó Apollo, y mientras hablaba miró a Joyce.

-Yo también -Joyce se alejó de él.

Aunque no era una mujer bonita, sus ojos eran preciosos y su cutis moreno parecía de porcelana. Vestía un traje azul que ocultaba las sensuales curvas de su esbelto cuerpo.

-Me agrada conocerla -Serena sonrió a la mujer de color-. Hace mucho tiempo conocí a Apollo. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando con él?

-Dos semanas -refunfuñó Joyce.

-Dices bien, dos semanas y un día -añadió Apollo-. Dutch y J. D. vendrán más tarde y Shirt y su esposa llegarán en avión la semana que viene. Será una especie de reunión.

-Recuerdo la última que tuvimos -Darien sonrió con tristeza-.A las tres de la mañana nos echaron de la suite que ocupábamos.

-Y arrestaron a uno de los nuestros -comentó Apollo con expresión de suficiencia.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Joyce-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la cárcel?

-No fue a mí sino a Darien.

-¿Darien? -Serena lo miró incrédula.

Le resultaba imposible que hubieran encarcelado a aquel hombre frío e intrépido. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que ella no lo conociera a fondo.

-Alguien hizo comentarios inoportunos sobre la ascendencia latina de Darien -explicó Apollo, al tiempo que miraba la expresión impávida de su amigo-. Se trataba de un hombre alto y rudo y Darien lo tiró a la piscina a través del cristal de una ventana de acero blindado.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo -Darien se volvió a mirar a Endimion que entró corriendo.

-Mamá, ven a ver lo que hice -el niño tomó la mano de su ma dre-. ¡Dibujé un perrito y una abeja! ¡Ven a verlos!

-Un momento, Endimion -la voz de Darien era firme y sujetó al ni ño. Le presentó a las visitas, quienes le sonrieron con amabilidad-. Enseñarás tus dibujos a tu mamá cuando nuestras visitas se hayan ido. ¿Estás de acuerdo, pequeño?

-Está bien -Endimion suspiró.

Después de sonreír a Serena, regresó a su dormitorio para conti nuar dibujando.

-Es Idéntico a ti... -dijo Apollo. El comentario enfureció a Darien-. Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Esta noche nos reuniremos con los demás. No nos quedaremos mucho rato, para no cansar a la señora. Olvídate de la cena. Sólo tomaremos unas copas, ¿te parece bien?

-Por la noche vendremos en coches separados -gruñó Joyce mi rando de reojo al hombre de color-. Pon el vehículo en marcha y cierra los ojos.

-Podría conducir mejor si dejaras de taparte los ojos con las manos y no hicieras ruidos extraños -Apollo intentó defenderse.

-¡Trataba de rezar!

-Después nos veremos -Apollo se dirigió a Serena y a Darien. Tomó a Joyce del brazo y la sacó del apartamento.

-¿No te parece que hacen buena pareja? -comentó Serena con se quedad-. Me pregunto si los dos tienen seguro de vida...

-Una observación interesante, señora Chiba. Si ya no me nece sitas, ve a admirar la obra de arte de tu hijo, mientras yo trabajo un rato más.

Los ojos celeste claro de Serena estudiaron la cara de su esposo como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos; sin embargo, él permanecía impasi ble.

-Te ha molestado que Apollo haya mencionado el parecido.

-Es evidente que el padre del niño tenía algo de sangre latina -re calcó. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y entorné los ojos-. ¿Te atre verás ahora a revelarme la identidad de tu amante?

-¿Para qué quieres saberla? Cuando salí de Guatemala tenía la im presión de que no querías volver a verme.

-Traté de hablar contigo y, como no quisiste escucharme, supuse que; no te importaban mis sentimientos.

¿Tienes sentimientos? -preguntó Serena de pronto-. Mi padre comentó una vez que aunque tuvieras alguno, sería necesario usar di namita para conmoverte.

-Si tenemos en cuenta el trabajo que hacía en aquel tiempo, ¿por qué te sorprende tanto, Serena? No podía permitirme el lujo de de mostrar mis emociones. Aquella actitud fue una protección y una mal dición al mismo tiempo durante los años que siguieron. Quizá si no hubiera sido tan reticente contigo, los últimos cinco años no se hubie ran perdido.

A pesar de la emoción que la invadió al oír esas palabras, Serena trató de disimular.

-Así lo comprendí -replicó-. Era joven, pero no tonta.

-¿Acaso no te imaginabas lo que iba a suceder aquel día en que me tendiste la trampa, Serena? -preguntó con tristeza.

-No fue una trampa -insistió furiosa-. Ese día escribí unos poe mas y una nota atrevida que pensaba destruir -se sonrojó ante el re cuerdo-. Traté de explicarles a ti y a mi padre que todo era un error, pero ninguno quiso escucharme -sus dedos jugaban con el lazo de su camisa rosa-. Yo te amaba -susurró, cerró los ojos y no advirtió la emoción de Darien-. Te amaba más que a mi vida y mi padre quería mandarme a la universidad. Estaba segura de que jamás te volvería a ver. Cada minuto contigo era sagrado, y por eso no opuse resistencia. No fue premeditado y tampoco una trampa -rió con frialdad-. Lo más irónico de todo fue que mi estupidez me hizo creer que, al vivir juntos, quizá te enamoraras de mí. Pero me dejaste con tu familia y te fuiste. A tu vuelta traté con desesperación de conquistarte... -no pudo continuar. El recuerdo de su rechazo estaba latente en su men te-. Entonces comprendí que todo había sido producto de mi imagi nación. Obtuve lo que tanto deseaba, pero de manera obligada, no voluntaria. Abandonarte fue lo único sensato que hice.

Darien se sintió como si ella lo hubiera golpeado con una piedra.

-¿Quieres decir que nunca pensaste en casarte?

-Desde luego que sí pensaba casarme, ¡pero jamás intenté obligar te! -gritó, e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas-. Estaba enamorada de ti. ¡Tenía veinte años, jamás había tenido relaciones con otro hombre y tú eras todo mi mundo, Darien!

Su varonil y elegante cuerpo se puso tenso. Jamás había pensado en eso, e ignoraba qué había motivado a la muchacha a entregársele. Qui zá, en su fuero interno, era consciente de los sentimientos de Serena, aunque prefirió ignorarlos. Sacó un puro de su bolsillo, y con expre sión ausente, lo encendió.

-Fui a ver a tu padre después de que él me confirmara que aún esta bas viva. Lo único que me dijo fue que me despreciabas y que no desea bas verme otra vez -alzó los ojos para mirarla-. Decidí oír esas palabras directamente de tu boca, y continué buscándote. Todo fue inútil.

-Cuando solicité la nacionalidad norteamericana, usé mi nombre de soltera -explicó-, y viví en ciudades grandes. Una vez que logré establecerme, llamé a mi padre para suplicarle que no te dijera nada de mi paradero. Cuando a través del abogado supe que había muerto, me sentí muy desdichada, pero la falta de dinero me impidió asistir a su entierro. Le pedí que no te revelara en dónde vivía. Aunque jamás pensé que vendrías a buscarme al enterarte que había... perdido a mi hijo -mintió-, quise estar segura.

-Estabas bajo mi responsabilidad -dijo él con rigidez-. Aún lo estás. Nuestra religión no permite el divorcio.

-Mis recuerdos no permiten la reconciliación. Estaré aquí hasta que pueda volver a mi trabajo. Soy responsable de mí misma y de mi hijo. Ya no hay lugar para ti en mi vida ni en mi corazón.

Darien disimuló la tristeza que su afirmación le ocasionaba.

-¿Y Endimion?

-Endimion no es tu problema. El niño piensa que lo odias y quizá tenga razón. Cuanto antes nos vayamos de aquí, mejor.

-¿Esperabas que podría aceptarlo tan fácilmente? El es la mejor prueba de que tus emociones no estuvieran presentes cuando vivimos juntos. Si me hubieras amado, Serena, jamás habrías aceptado a otro hombre.

Su afirmación lo condenaba a él mismo. Si hubiera confiado en ella, habría sabido que lo amaba demasiado y que jamás aceptaría a otro hombre. Más nunca había confiado en ella. Tampoco había sabido comprenderla. Jamás le interesó conocerla en otro aspecto que no fue ra el físico.

-No quiero discutir, Darien. Estoy demasiado cansada -se recostó sobre las almohadas, exhausta.

-Lo sé. Necesitas descansar. Podemos hablar cuando sea más oportuno.

-Supongo que no esperabas que me siguiera comportando como la esclava que conociste -alzó los ojos para mirarlo con frialdad.

-Me gusta cómo eres ahora, niña -recalcó sus palabras mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo con avidez-. Ten cuidado con tus pala bras, porque podrías arrepentirte -se inclinó sobre ella y Serena sin tió la cercanía de su boca, aspiró su aliento y la proximidad de aquellos besos que en otro tiempo la enloquecieron.

La joven lanzó un sollozo y volvió la cara contra las almohadas con los ojos cerrados.

-No -suplicó-. ¡Oh, no!

Darien estuvo a punto de besarla, pero bruscamente la apartó de sí y se puso de pie.

-No hay necesidad de ese recato virginal -comentó con frial dad-. Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo. Sólo quería divertirme. Dejaste de interesarme el día que supe lo ansiosa que estabas por vengarte de mí.

Serena agradeció que su coraje la hubiera salvado de la humillación de suplicarle que la besara. Como se abstuvo de mirarlo a la cara, no se dio cuenta de que su rechazo había herido su amor propio y había conseguido convencerlo de que a ella ya no le interesaban sus besos. Darien logró controlar sus emociones.

-¿En dónde está el hombre que me sustituyó en tus afectos? Me re fiero... al padre de Endimion.

La muchacha cerró los ojos sin saber qué contestar. Por fortuna para ella, Endimion entró en ese momento para saber por qué su madre no había ido a ver sus dibujos. Serena se levantó y, con paso vacilante, entró en el dormitorio de su hijo, sin atreverse a mirar a Darien.

La señora Mimet se hizo cargo de bañar a Endimion y acostarlo pa ra que Darien y Serena tuvieran tiempo de recibir a sus invitados. Serena andaba con dificultad y aún le molestaba la incisión que le habían practicado para quitarle el ovario. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para bañarse y vestirse, por lo que Darien la encontró rendida cuando entró en su habitación para acompañarla a la sala.

Se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta para contemplar, fascinado, lo hermosa que estaba con un vestido de seda azul pálido que hacía resal tar su pelo rubio, sus ojos y su hermoso cutis. Aunque había adelgazado, su figura era tan atractiva y grácil como siempre.

Darien llevaba puesto un traje oscuro y su camisa blanca contrastaba con su tez morena. Aunque a regañadientes, Apollo y Joyce estaban juntos y Serena reflexionó que resultaba absurdo que el hombre negro hubiera invitado a su secretaria, a quien tanto odiaba, a una reunión social. Detrás de ellos se encontraban un hombre alto y rubio con el físico perfecto para un galán de cine y otro de pelo oscuro y ondulado.

-Eric "Dutch" van Meer -Darien presentó al hombre rubio-. Y este es Archer, más conocido como J.D. Brettman. Caballeros les pre sentó a mi esposa, Serena.

Los señores la saludaron y le dirigieron frases galantes, pero Serena intuyó que Darien jamás la había mencionado. Se disculparon por no haber llevado a sus esposas, Danielle y Gabby, porque los niños estaban un poco acatarrados y se habían quedado con ellos. En otra ocasión le serían presentadas a Serena.

-Me encantará conocerlas -dijo ella con amabilidad.

Aquellos hombres la ponían nerviosa porque le resultaban unos ex traños. Comenzaron a hablar de negocios y Serena se sintió aún más sola. Era evidente que Darien sentía un profundo afecto por sus anti guos camaradas. Qué lástima que a ella no le hubiera tocado nada. Pe ro, ¿qué esperaba? Quizá podría existir un destello ocasional de la antigua atracción que los uniera alguna vez, aunque no podía permitir se el lujo de soñar con una reconciliación. Era peligroso soñar... los sueños podrían convertirse en una dolorosa realidad.

Joyce se separó del grupo para tomar asiento junto a Serena en el enorme sofá del rincón.

-Me siento fuera de lugar -dijo entre dientes.

-Yo también -confesó Serena.

Joyce se alisó la falda de su vestido beige. Su largo pelo estaba pei nado de forma poco atractiva, y Serena pensó que era una lástima que la mujer no pusiera más esmero en su aspecto. Con un poco de buen gusto, la mujer se convertiría en algo sensacional.

-¿Cómo te decidiste a trabajar con Apollo?

-Acababa de llegar a esta ciudad... vivía en Miami... y busqué tra bajo en una agencia de colocaciones -sonrió y miró a Apollo con ma yor afecto de lo que suponía-. Me enviaron a su despacho y, aunque me rechazó, la agencia no tenía más candidatas, por lo que se vio obli gado a contratarme.

-No creo que le desagrades tanto -murmuró Serena-. Después de todo, los jefes no suelen invitar a sus secretarias a reuniones sociales.

-Apollo pensó que tal vez te sentirías incómoda con todos estos hombres -suspiró Joyce-. Las esposas de los otros no pudieron ve nir, y por eso me invitó -esbozó una sonrisa-. Estoy contenta de ha ber venido. Casi nunca asisto a fiestas.

-Comprendo lo que quieres decirme -Serena se sintió complaci da-. Gracias por venir.

Tal y como había propuesto Apollo, la reunión fue breve. Cuando se despidieron, J.D. Brettman miró a Serena con curiosidad.

Una vez solos, Serena preguntó a Darien:

-¿Por qué el señor Brettman me miró con tanta insistencia?

-Porque sabía que hubo una mujer en mi vida -contestó de manera directa-. Corrió el rumor de que yo la había herido profundamente -se encogió de hombros-. Chismes de los criados, sabes. Todo el mundo se enteró de que sufriste una caída y te llevamos al hospital -dio un sorbo a su copa y una sombra de tristeza nubló su mirada-. Se llegó a comentar que yo te empujé.

-¡Pero no fue así!

-De alguna manera yo fui el responsable del accidente -alzó la barbilla. Su aspecto era más latino y más atractivo que nunca-. Yo te obligué a salir corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Siento que ese incidente se interpretara mal. Estaba tan desespera da en ese momento, que no pensé en las consecuencias.

-No importa. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Quiero ver a mi niño. La señora Mimet ya se ha ido -intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de la pierna se lo impidió-. Me parece que no estoy preparada para participar en los cien metros planos -bromeó.

Darien se levantó y dejó su copa sobre la mesa para ayudarla.

-Estás todavía débil -comentó mientras la tomaba en brazos-. Tu recuperación llevará algún tiempo.

Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no apoyar la mejilla sobre el hombro de su esposo y aspirar el delicioso olor de su colonia.

-Me caen bien tus antiguos camaradas -comentó.

-Ellos opinan lo mismo de ti -la condujo hasta la habitación de Endimion y con suavidad la dejó en el suelo.

El pequeño ya estaba dormido y sus largas pestañas negras contrastaban con el tono de su piel. Darien lo miró con disimulo.

Al observar la ternura de la mirada de Darien, Serena estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad del origen del niño, pero logró controlarse.

-El niño no se parece a ti -dijo con voz profunda -se volvió a mirarla, con ojos suplicantes-. Su padre es español, ¿verdad, Serena?

Su esposa se sonrojó y aunque trató de contestar, las palabras se ne garon a salir de su boca.

-Me confesaste que me amabas -insistió-. Entonces, ¿por qué te entregaste a otro para vengarte de mí?

La respiración de Serena se aceleró.

-¿Cómo se llama? -se acercó a ella con ternura.

-No... es necesario que lo sepas -susurró.

-¿En dónde lo conociste? -acarició su cara sin dejar de mirarla.

La muchacha respiró hondo. El resplandor de la lámpara añadía dra matismo a la figura de su esposo.

-Darien...

-Sí -se inclinó para besarla en la boca-. Repite mi nombre como acabas de hacerlo, querida. Une tu aliento al mío...

Rozó con suavidad los labios femeninos, como solía hacer en otra época. Con manos temblorosas, Serena lo abrazó para perderse en el calor de su cuerpo y en ella renació la antigua atracción que la enlo quecía. Se sintió incapaz de desperdiciar ese momento.

Darien era consciente del dominio que ejercía sobre la situación y la besó apasionadamente. Dijo unas palabras en español mientras acari ciaba su pelo para besarla con más fuerza. Serena dio un grito y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de la pasión que la consumía.

Darien logró controlarse y alzó la cabeza sin dejar de respirar con dificultad.

-¿Te he hecho daño, verdad? =preguntó con brusquedad. El senti do común acudió en su auxilio y se apartó de ella. Se volvió a mirar al niño que dormía con placidez-. Te pido mil disculpas.

Serena bajó la mirada para admirar la piel oscura de su pecho.

-Está bien -dijo con desconcierto, sin atreverse a levantar la cabe za.

-Es mejor que te vayas a descansar -su cuerpo ardía en deseos de estar con ella y a su mente acudieron pensamientos, confusos.

-No es necesario que me ayudes a acostarme -protestó .-Necesito comenzar a ejercitar mi pierna. Gracias de todos modos.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Se volvió a mirarla una vez más y sus ojos se clavaron en Endy. Aunque sus facciones eran parecidas a las de Serena, era evidente que por las venas de Endimion corría sangre española. Le atormentaba la duda de que la muchacha aún estuviera enamorada del padre del pequeño o pensara en él.

Salió del dormitorio del niño con el corazón rebosando de amargu ra, y se dirigió a su estudio donde estuvo trabajando hasta el amane cer.


	9. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

EL desayuno transcurrió en una atmósfera tensa. El recuerdo de su escena amorosa con Darien la noche anterior no había dejado dormir a Serena. ¡Si hubiera sido más sensata, habría intentado convencer a su esposo de que ya no sentía nada por él! La cercanía de Darien lo había echado todo a perder.

Mientras tomaba sus huevos revueltos con tocino sintió la mirada de Darien sobre ella. También el niño, contra su costumbre, estaba dema siado callado. Ahora cuidaba más sus modales en la mesa que cuando él y su madre vivían solos. Serena pensó con tristeza que el niño cap taba la tensión del ambiente.

-Estás muy callada esta mañana, señora Chiba -apuntó Dsrien con suavidad, sin dejar de mirar su pálida cara-. ¿Acaso no has dor mido bien?

Serena estaba demasiado agotada para discutir.

-No -admitió, al tiempo que lo miraba de reojo-. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Darien siguió con el dedo índice el contorno de la taza.

-Yo tampoco -confesó-. He estado solo muchos años, Serena, a pesar de que me consideras un playboy incorregible.

-Antes nunca te faltaba compañía femenina -dio un sorbo a su ca fé para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Antes de casarme contigo -admitió-. Pero el matrimonio es un voto sagrado, niña.

-Ya no soy una niña -protestó.

-Ah, pero en aquel verano de hace varios años, sí -sus ojos se dul cificaron ante el recuerdo-. Eras una niña alegre, dulce y disfrutabas de la vida. Sin embargo, muy pronto te convertiste en un fantasma que rondaba mi casa, aun cuando ya no estabas allí.

-Debí haber venido a Estados Unidos para entrar en la universidad -se dio cuenta de que su hijo la miraba con curiosidad-. Jamás me diste ninguna esperanza. Pero entonces era demasiado joven y alocada para comprender que un hombre de mundo como tú, jamás se fijaría en una muchacha inexperta y tímida como yo.

-Las circunstancias de nuestro matrimonio fueron las que me pu sieron en tu contra, Serena -señaló de forma concisa-. Si esas cir cunstancias no hubieran intervenido, quizá nuestro matrimonio se hubiera fundamentado en el afecto y comprensión.

-Nunca habría aceptado las migajas -confesó-. El afecto no era suficiente para mí.

-En esa época creíste que el deseo era suficiente -le recordó.

Al darse cuenta del interés inesperado de En, le pidió que se pusie ra a ver dibujos animados, aunque el pequeño no había terminado de desayunar.

-Es un niño muy suspicaz -dirigió una mirada acusadora a Darien-. Las discusiones lo alteran.

-¿Estábamos discutiendo? -arqueó las cejas.

-Vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo -dejó la tasa sobre la mesa.

-Como me doy cuenta que mi compañía te molesta, ya me voy -se limpió los labios con la servilleta-. Adiós.

Darien se detuvo antes de salir para mirar a Endimion, quien tenía la televisión demasiado fuerte. A regañadientes bajó el volumen del apa rato y miró con enojo al hombre alto.

-Si molestas a los vecinos, pequeño, nos sacarán del apartamento. -lo amenazó Darien-, y tendremos que vivir en la calle.

-Entonces me iré a casa con mamá -dijo el chico con rebeldía- y estaremos lejos de ti.

La agresividad de Endy desconcertó a Darien. A pesar de su corta edad, tenía carácter. En contra de su voluntad, se había encariñado con el niño…

De forma impulsiva, Darien se puso en cuclillas ante el niño. Sorprendida, Serena observaba la escena desde la puerta.

-Este fin de semana podríamos ir al zoológico -propuso Darien sin dejar de contemplarlo-. Pero si insistes en abandonarme, pequeño, tendré que ir solo a ver a los leones y a los tigres...

-¿Leones y tigres? -En abrió los ojos.

-Y también jirafas, elefantes y osos.

Endy se acercó a Darien.

-¿Y me comprarás algodón de azúcar?

-Por supuesto.

Darien sonrió con amabilidad.

-Tendremos que esperar unos días. Durante la semana tengo mu cho trabajo, y tú debes cuidar a tu mamá hasta que se ponga bien.

-Puedo leerle un cuento.

Serena sonrió complacida. Los cuentos del niño eran bastante ori ginales. Mezclaba las caricaturas de la televisión con relatos de hadas para crear situaciones inverosímiles.

-Si te portas bien, niño, el sábado iremos tú y yo a ver a los anima les.

Endy miró a Serena y después a Dsrien, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Puede venir mamá?

-Tu mamá no puede andar demasiado -explicó Darien con pacien cia-. Pero tú y yo sí.

-Sí -a pesar de su nerviosismo, Endy se sentía feliz.

-Prométeme que bajarás el volumen de la televisión de ahora en adelante -lo amonestó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien -Endy cedió.

Darien se volvió para mirar de frente a Serena, quien se encontraba en la puerta con un camisón azul y una bata. A pesar de la falta de maquillaje, estaba preciosa y el pelo rubio enmarcaba su pálida cara.

Darien observó que lo miraba sorprendida y con un ligero destello de... esperanza.

-¿Te molesta que te admire, querida? -susurró con ternura-. Re cuerda que ya eres una mujer madura.

-No, claro que no -Serena se sonrojó y evadió la mirada de su esposo.

-Quédate en la cama -Darien abrió la puerta y miró a madre e hijo alternativamente-. De tu propia recuperación depende que empece mos a convivir como una familia.

-Es demasiado pronto -recalcó.

-No. Llevamos cinco años de retraso -la miró con ojos centellean tes-. Estás a mi cargo igual que Endy. Tenemos que llevarnos bien.

-Ya te he dicho que puedo trabajar.

-¡No!

Comenzó a decir algo, pero Darien la interrumpió.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamó con voz suave-. Acabas de decir que las discusiones molestan al niño. ¡Hasta luego!

Se alejó sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Fue una mañana de intenso trabajo para Darien. Cuando Dutch y él volvieron de visitar a unos clientes, una acalorada discusión tenía lugar en el despacho del segundo. Ambos se detuvieron antes de entrar, y escucharon que Joyce y Apollo discutían sobre algo relacionado con el archivo.

-Es mejor que fumemos unos puros hasta que terminen de discutir o se maten entre sí -sugirió Dutch.

-Es probable que algún día se casen y arreglen sus diferencias -Darien exhaló el humo de su puro.

-Es preferible que se pongan de acuerdo antes -señaló Dutch-. Estoy convencido de que el matrimonio no sólo no resuelve los proble mas sino que los empeora.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón -entornó los ojos con expresión pensativa. ¿Acabarían Serena y él discutiendo como la pareja que estaba dentro de la oficina? Endimion era el problema latente y a pesar de que su interés por el niño aumentaba cada día, no podía soportar la idea de que fuera de otro hombre.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Dutch con serenidad.

-Nunca me interesó el matrimonio. A Serena y a mí nos encontraron en... ¿cómo decirlo?... una situación bastante comprometida: Nuestro matrimonio fue una cuestión de honor, no de libre elección.

-Me parece que a ella le interesas -se atrevió a comentar su interlocutor-. Y el niño...

-El niño no es mío -lo interrumpió con brusquedad y los dos se miraron frente a frente.

-Dios mío.

-Me abandonó después de perder al hijo que esperaba. Yo tuve la culpa de todo -los recuerdos lo entristecieron-. Tal vez buscó a otro hombre para consolarse o para vengarse de mí. De cualquier forma el niño es un obstáculo insalvable, y las cosas se han complicado.

-¿Estás seguro de que perdió a tu hijo?

En ese instante, la duda se apoderó de Darien. Las palabras de Dutch lo obligaron a reflexionar.

-Un médico la atendió en el hospital -informó a Dutch-. Traté de hablar con él, pero se había ido a América del Sur para hacer unas prácticas. La enfermera comentó que Serena estaba muy herida y mi esposa me confirmó que había perdido a nuestro hijo.

-La última vez que nos reunimos bebiste demasiado -recordó Dutch-. Cuando te acosté me contaste todo sobre Serena.

-¿Lo sabías? -Darien desvió la mirada.

-Tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien, y entre nosotros no hay secre tos. Es evidente que las cosas entre ella y tú andaban muy mal. ¿No te parece factible que te hubiera mentido para evitar que le quitaras a su hijo?

Darien lo miró desconcertado.

-Serena jamás habría hecho tal cosa -reflexionó-. No suele mentir. Incluso ahora, su actitud me parece sincera.

-Quizá estés equivocado -Dutch se encogió de hombros.

-No en esta ocasión. Además, las fechas no coinciden -aclaró-. Endimion todavía no tiene los cuatro años.

-Comprendo.

-Al principio tuve mis sospechas -confesó a su amigo-. Pero después las rechacé.

-Te aconsejo que veas el acta de nacimiento del niño -sugirió Dutch-. Para que estés seguro.

Darien sonrió y agradeció la sugerencia de su amigo. La duda co menzó a atormentarlo. Ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada; y mucho menos de sus sentimientos hacia Serena y su absurda convicción de que la conocía a fondo. Comenzaba a creer que jamás la había conoci do. Aunque la deseó en un tiempo, nunca le había interesado llegar al fondo de su corazón.

Cuando Darien llegó a su casa, el niño ya estaba acostado y escucha ba con atención el cuento que le leía su madre. Se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta para observarlos unos instantes; contempló con admira ción la grácil figura de Serena y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Endy, tuvo que reconocer que era la primera vez que miraba al pequeño con ojos escrutadores.

Existía la posibilidad de que Endimion fuera su hijo. El niño tenía su mismo color de piel y de ojos; su nariz y mentón eran casi idénticos a los de él, aunque había heredado la forma de los ojos de su madre. Todo coincidía, excepto el tiempo transcurrido... si Endy fuera su hijo, tendría más de cuatro años. La falta de experiencia de Darien, le impedía calcular la edad de los niños, y existía la posibilidad de que Serena le hubiera mentido.

Aunque su esposa no solía mentir, aquella era una ocasión especial Después de todo, tenía todo el derecho del mundo de cobrarse la crueldad con que la había tratado. ¿Habría podido olvidarlo tan pronto y entregarse a otro hombre? ¿Habría tenido miedo, como sugirió Dutch... de que su padre le quitara al niño? El hecho de ocultar la paternidad del niño para evitar perderlo, era lógico. Al recordar lo cruel que había sido con ella, comprendió que Serena tenía razón al considerarlo el peor de los hombres. Jamás le había permitido acercarse a él lo suficiente para conocerlo. ¿Y si ahora rectificaba su actitud? se alejó de la puerta y por vez primera pensó en la posibilidad de derribar las barreras que él mismo había levantado entre ambos. El estaba, igual que ella, demasiado solo. ¿Habría alguna esperanza de rehacer sus vidas?

Endy ayudó a su madre a andar hasta la mesa de la cocina y su gesto preocupado no pasó inadvertido a Darien.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Serena se acercó a él para hacerle una pregunta que la había mortificado todo el día sin preámbulos.

-¿Crees que podré encontrar un trabajo cuando el médico me de alta?

-Ya tienes un trabajo, ¿no es verdad? -Darien detuvo la vista en el niño, que se saboreaba un suculento pollo.

-Ya comprendo. Me encanta estar con mi hijo -admitió-. Pero... -suspiró con fuerza-. No me parece justo que te hagas cargo de nosotros.

La miró sorprendido. Su aspecto parecía más latino y más arrogante que nunca.

-Serena, desde que me conociste en Guatemala, yo era un hombre rico. Trabajo porque me gusta, no por necesidad. Tengo suficiente dinero en Suiza para que vivamos tranquilos toda la vida.

-No había pensado en ello -movió el tenedor-. Sin embargo, no quiero sentirme atada a ti.

-Soy tu esposo. Mi deber es hacerme cargo de ustedes.

-Esa es una actitud muy conservadora -murmuró Serena, sin poder controlarse-. En la época moderna, los matrimonios luchan juntos.

-Los papás de José peleaban todo el tiempo -terció Endimion, sin dejar de mirar a su mamá-. Y el papá de José los abandonó.

-Niñito, tu mamá y yo algunas veces discutimos. En su mayoría los matrimonios lo hacen.

-Yo no sé -murmuró con tristeza, en perfecto español.

Darien frunció el ceño y se arrodilló ante el niño.

-¿Hablas español? -le preguntó conmovido.

-Sí -afirmó el niño y empezó a decir varias frases en español, has ta que Darien le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-Niño -dijo con voz suave-, somos una familia. Aunque com prendo que no es fácil, si hacemos un esfuerzo podremos llevarnos bien. ¿No te gustaría estar junto a tu mamá, vivir en un lugar agrada ble y tener muchos juguetes?

-Tú no quieres a Endy -tartamudeó el pequeño.

-He estado solo mucho tiempo -acarició con suavidad el pelo de Endy-. Nadie me ha enseñado a ser un buen padre, y la única persona capaz de hacerlo eres tú.

-0h -Endy inclinó la cabeza y las miradas de padre e hijo se cruza ron-. Bueno... me parece que sí puedo hacerlo. ¿Vamos a ir al zoológico, al parque, a los partidos de béisbol y a otros lugares?

-Claro que sí.

-¿No tienes un hijo?

A Darien se le formó un nudo en la garganta. La ternura del niño echó por tierra su aparente falta de sentimientos. Sintió que las alas de una mariposa tocaban su corazón y lo hacían disfrutar de la vida por primera vez. Miró con detenimiento la carita del niño, tan pareci da a la suya, y se sorprendió ante su necesidad de ser padre de Endy, su verdadero padre. Su soledad sé hacía a cada momento más insopor table.

-No -dijo con voz ronca-. No... tengo un hijo.

Serena no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Aquello superaba sus expectativas de que Darien llegara a aceptar a Endy y a quererlo, a sabiendas que era hijo de otro hombre.

-Está bien -aceptó Endy con la espontaneidad de su corta edad-. ¿Y mamá y yo viviremos contigo?

-Sí.

-Siempre he soñado tener un papá -confesó el pequeño-. Mamá me dijo que mi verdadero papá era un hombre muy valiente. Aunque nos abandonó, mamá siempre ha dicho que volvería.

El comentario del niño rompió el hechizo. Darien se volvió a Serena para mirarla con dureza; la ternura desapareció al comprender que sus ilusiones habían sido un producto de su soledad y sentimiento de cul pa.

-¿Eso ha dicho? -preguntó con sequedad.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-En, ¿no quieres ir a jugar con tu oso?

-Está bien -se levantó de su silla, y antes de alejarse sonrió con timidez a Darien.

Excepto la primera noche, el niño no tuvo objeción en dormir solo

-¿Vive el padre del niño? -preguntó con frialdad.

-Sí -Serena bajó la mirada.

-¿En dónde está?

Movió la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mintiendo.

-Si desconfías de mí, ¿cómo podremos vivir juntos? -preguntó él, con ira.

-Estamos en paz. Tú tampoco tuviste confianza en mí, Darien.

-No sabía que el niño hablaba tan bien el español -intentó romper la tensión entre ambos.

-Tiene mucha facilidad -le aseguró-. En Tucson casi todos hablan español. Lo aprendió con sus amigos, y me gusta que sea bilingüe.

-Cada día estás más atractiva -observó el cuerpo de Serena.

-Creía que no te habías dado cuenta -Serena se sonrojó.

-Las cosas se han complicado. El niño se siente inseguro.

-Lamento haber discutido contigo -se excusó-. Lo único que conseguido ha sido empeorarlo todo.

-No. Los dos tenemos la culpa -se encogió de hombros-. No es fácil olvidar el pasado, pequeña.

-A veces Guatemala me parece tan lejana -se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón-. ¿Qué pasó en la finca, Darien?

-Me preocupa más de lo que supones, Serena -contestó-. Cada día resulta más problemático conservar la propiedad, y proteger debidamente a mis trabajadores. Odio pensar en deshacerme de ella, pero el riesgo económico es tremendo. Ahora que los tengo a ti y al niño he pensado en la conveniencia de venderla.

-Pero tu familia ha vivido en ella tres generaciones -protestó- .Es tu herencia.

-Sólo se trata de unas tierras -explicó-. Un poco de piedra y tierra. A través de los años, muchas vidas se han sacrificado por ella, y aún no hemos terminado -entornó los ojos-. Supongamos que yo te pidiera que vinieras conmigo a Guatemala, para que Endimion se educara allí.

La respiración de Serena se detuvo un instante e hizo un esfuerzo por disimular el efecto que sus palabras habían surtido en ella.

Al notar su desconcierto, Darien inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Lo ves? No estás dispuesta a sacrificar la vida del niño -se sentó de nuevo-. Es más sensato alquilar la finca o venderla que correr el riesgo de vivir allí. Me gusta Chicago. ¿Y a ti?

-A mí también -contestó-. Al menos, eso creo. No sé cómo es el invierno...

-Podemos pasar el invierno en el Caribe y volver en la primavera. Apollo tiene planes para ampliar la compañía Blain Security Consul tants, e incluir clases de antiterrorismo en esa parte del mundo -son rió-. Puedo combinar los negocios con la diversión.

-No me has dicho la clase de trabajo que desempeñas.

Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que podía hablar con él sobre sus actividades personales. Serena se sintió contenta y agradecida.

-Enseño estrategias -apagó su puro-. Dutch y yo nos turnamos y yo también me encargo de enseñar conducción defensiva a los chofe res de los millonarios -levantó la vista para mirarla-. Supongo que recuerdas que durante años participé en carreras de automóviles.

-Mi padre lo comentó en una ocasión -los ojos de Serena reco rrieron su cara morena-. Te gusta el peligro, ¿verdad?

-A través de los años me he acostumbrado a recibir fuertes descargas de adrenalina -bromeó-. Eso produce hábito -se encogió de hombros-. Es improbable que te conviertas en una viuda rica, señora Chiba -añadid con ironía, sin dejar de pensar en el padre del niño.

-El dinero jamás me ha interesado -dijo ella con orgullo-. Sin embargo, piensa lo que quieras -se levantó con dificultad-. Tu opi nión ya no me importa.

-En una época sí te importó -se levantó para tomarla de la cintu ra-. Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de mi Serena.

-El amor es perecedero, al igual que las ilusiones -observó la res piración agitada de su marido-. De eso ya hace mucho tiempo y yo era demasiado joven.

-Aún eres muy joven, querida -comentó con voz ronca y tranquila-. ¿Cómo pudiste salir adelante, sola y embarazada, en una ciudad desconocida?

-Tuve buenos amigos -contestó indecisa-. Y un buen trabajo co mo ayudante del jefe del departamento de compras de un importante almacén de ropa. Después me enfermé de neumonía y el mundo se me cayó encima.

-Y, sin embargo, has tenido tiempo de enseñar a Endimion la importancia de los valores humanos y del honor.

-Me interesa mucho que sea una persona íntegra -levantó la mira da y estudió los ojos oscuros que la observaban con admiración-. Me crees culpable, por haberte traicionado, ¿verdad?

La humildad de la muchacha lo avergonzó. Se sintió incómodo por haberle dicho tantas cosas hirientes.

-¿Acaso no fui yo quien te traicionó? -se inclinó para besarla. Jamás la había besado de esa manera. Rozó suavemente sus labios como si quisiera demostrarle cuánto lamentaba haber sido tan cruel con ella.

-Pero, Endimion... -susurró.

-Bésame, querida -suplicó mientras la besaba otra vez.

Serena comprendió que Darien la necesitaba y las piernas de ambos comenzaron a temblar. Ella lo abrazó y se acercó a él hasta sentir la reacción del varonil cuerpo y su deseo incontrolable de poseerla.

No -susurró apartándola con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban y respira ba con dificultad-. No me conformo con migajas. Quiero todo o na da. Aunque me parece que es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad?

Hubiera querido negarlo, pero Darien tenía razón. Era demasiado pronto y no sólo en el aspecto físico. Había demasiadas heridas, dema siadas preguntas. La muchacha bajó la mirada.

-No voy a detenerte -su confesión la conmocionó al igual que a su pareja-. No me negaré.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo -sus dedos se contrajeron por unos instantes-. A pesar de la ternura que me inspiras, no podría tratarte con suavidad -se estremeció sin darse cuenta-. Mi posesión sería violenta y no quiero hacerte daño. No es sensato dejar que esto conti nue -se alejó de ella sin volverse a mirarla.

Serena lo observó con curiosidad, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de frustración y el dolor de la pierna se acentuaba. Lo único que le importaba en la vida era tenerlo junto a ella en la oscuridad.

-Quiero entregarme a ti -susurró con desesperación.

Se volvió para mirarla con ojos llenos de deseo.

-Te aseguro que no menos que yo -su respuesta fue concisa-. Sin embargo, primero debemos derribar los obstáculos. Háblame del pa dre de Endimion, Serena.

Serena quería y necesitaba contarle la verdad, pero se arrepintió. Era preciso que él descubriera la verdad por sí mismo y creyera en su inocencia, aun sin tener pruebas.

-No puedo -gimió.

-Entonces quiero decirte algo: ya he aguantado demasiados subter fugios y fingimientos. Juro que no volveré a tocarte hasta que me con fieses la verdad.

Serena respiró hondo. Aquella era una situación intolerable, por que no podía decirle la verdad. La desconfianza era mutua. Si de ver dad la amara, sabría que el niño era su hijo. El problema persistía. Ella lo había amado demasiado y no había sido correspondida. Darien sólo la deseaba, y el deseo no era suficiente para cimentar un matrimonio.

El hombre estudió las reacciones de la cara de su esposa y compren dió que había perdido la partida. Serena jamás le confesaría la identi dad del padre de su hijo porque estaba aterrada. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba otro recurso para conocer la verdad. Encontrar el acta de na cimiento de Endimion. Escribiría a la oficina del registro civil de Ari zona para que le enviaran una copia. Así aclararía las dudas de una vez por todas respecto a la identidad del padre de Endy. De esto depen día el futuro de los tres.

-Es tarde -cortó de forma drástica la charla-. Es mejor que te acuestes y trates de dormir.

Serena se sintió desilusionada. Habían estado tan cerca de llegar a un acuerdo. Hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y, en silen cio se dirigió a su habitación.

Los siguientes días fueron un tormento para la joven. Darien la trata ba con amabilidad y cortesía, pero nada más. Las noches le parecían interminables.

Sin embargo, Endy estaba contento y seguía a Darien como una som bra. En vez de molestarse, el hombre se sentía complacido y no perdía oportunidad de jugar con el niño. Poco a poco Endy se había convertido en parte importante de su vida cotidiana.

Ambos visitaron el zoológico el fin de semana, y Serena permane ció en el apartamento viendo una película de aventuras. Cuando vol vieron, En era un niño diferente, al igual que Darien.

-¡Hemos visto una cobra! -exclamó Endy con júbilo-. ¡Y tam bién una jirafa, un león y un mono! ¡Darien me compró un algodón de azúcar, nos hemos montado en el trencito y un cachorrito me siguió! -añadió con alegría-. Y papá está rendido.

Darien se desplomó sobre un sillón junto a Serena.

-¡Dios mío, he estado a punto de comprar una motocicleta, para dar alcance a En!

-Papá estaba muy cansado -Endy rió entre dientes-. ¿Verdad, papá?

-Como el padre de Endimion ya no va a volver, de ahora en adelan te yo seré su papá y él será mi hijo.

-Siempre he soñado con tener un papá -Endimion comentó con la inocencia propia de sus pocos años-. Como mi papá se ha ido, quiero a Darien.

Serena respiraba con dificultad y rezó porque el niño no le hubiera confiado a Darien los comentarios que ella solía hacer de su padre. So bre todo la fotografía... ¡Qué torpeza tan grande la suya al habérsela enseñado!

La expresión serena de ambos tranquilizó Serena.

-La hemos pasado muy bien y mañana iremos a la iglesia.

-Un niño debe aprender su religión -comentó-, Cuando te cures, vendrás con nosotros.

-No estoy protestando -su actitud era indiferente.

-Magnífico, porque las discusiones no llevan a ninguna parte. En, quédate aquí a ver la televisión, mientras preparo la cena. ¿Quieres pescado?

-Sí, por favor -contestó el niño con entusiasmo.

-¿Y tú, querida? -miró con insistencia el atractivo atuendo de su esposa.

-Me gustaría comer una ensalada -murmuró-. En el refrigerador están el pescado de Endy y mi ensalada. Mientras estaban en el zooló gico preparé la cena. Voy a asar un bistec para ti...

-Yo me encargaré de eso -Darien se levantó y Serena contempló su esbelto cuerpo.

-Necesito andar un poco -protestó.

Se puso de pie con dificultad. Aún cojeaba bastante, pero la molestia había disminuido la última semana.

-Los jóvenes se recuperan muy pronto -dijo Darien con una sonri sa.

-Ya no soy tan joven.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura con suavidad.

-Cuando sonríes pareces muy joven, querida. Además, me hace re cordar momentos felices que pasamos juntos en Guatemala.

-¿Hubo alguno? -preguntó con tristeza.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de nuestra amistad antes de casarnos?

-Yo era una niña y tú un adulto -bajó la vista-. Mi admiración por mi héroe me hizo soñar despierta.

-Y nos refugiamos en unas ruinas mayas -habló en voz baja para que no oyera Endy-. Y fuimos amantes; la lluvia caía a nuestro alre dedor y el peligro nos acechaba por todas partes. Tu cuerpo estuvo de bajo del mío, Serena; nos dijimos palabras de amor y yo te besé...

Serena dio un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo; su respi ración se aceleró y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Voy a preparar el aderezo para la ensalada, Darien -su voz tem blaba por la emoción.

Endy continuaba viendo los dibujos animados y Darien lo miró con una felicidad desconocida. Endy le había hablado de una fotografía de su papá, cuando ambos contemplaban un póster de plátanos en el par que.

Esos árboles tan raros, había comentado En, eran los mismos que aparecían en la fotografía de su papá. Y su papá tenía barba y montaba a caballo.

Al oír la confidencia del pequeño, Darien se había apoyado en una pared para no caer al suelo. Aunque había solicitado el acta de naci miento de Endy, ya no era necesaria. Era imposible que existiera otra foto igual a la que el niño había descrito, y con una mezcla de furia y risa comprendió que el hombre que tanto odiaba era él mismo.

Él era el padre de En. Él era el niño que Serena había fingido per der. Serena había tenido sus razones para ocultarle su embarazo; qui zá hubiera temido que él se lo quitara, y por eso lo había abandonado.

Era evidente que su esposa aún desconfiaba de él, y existía la posibi lidad de que ya no lo amara. Estaba decidido a luchar por reconquistarla. Ahora que sabía la verdad, todo cambiaría. Miró a su hijo con orgullo y decidió que jamás se separaría de él ni de Serena.

Después de cenar, Darien y Endimion se sentaron en la alfombra para ver la televisión. Serena los miró con ternura; ambos eran tan pareci dos, tan atractivos y tan latinos. Darien se había descalzado, su camisa estaba desabrochada, su pelo en desorden y sonreía complacido. El hombre alzó la vista y observó la felicidad de su esposa. La extraña mirada de su marido la preocupó y prefirió volver la cabeza para disi mular su turbación. El hecho de que Darien aceptara a su hijo debía bastarle, pero no era así. Deseaba que su esposo se enamorara de ella. En realidad, siempre lo había deseado. Mas ahora le parecía tan im probable como antes. Aunque la deseaba, quizá ya no tuviera nada que dar.

Durante las semanas que siguieron, Darien se dedicó a trabajar con más ahínco que nunca. Por fortuna, el ambiente familiar era ahora mucho menos tenso. Padre e hijo se habían vuelto inseparables, y Darien miraba a Serena con simpatía y en ocasiones tra taba de acercarse a ella. No obstante, la tensión entre la pareja aumentaba y el nerviosismo de Serena empeoraba las cosas. Le resul taba incomprensible aquel cambio tan inesperado en sus relaciones con el niño y con ella misma. Como desconocía qué lo había motivado, comenzó a desconfiar de su actitud.

Darien acompañó a Serena al médico para que la reconociera. Fue dada de alta, aunque con ciertas precauciones.

Cuando Darien se enteró de que su esposa deseaba volver a trabajar, se sintió incómodo. Ya lo había abandonado una vez y no estaba dis puesto a prescindir de su hijo ¿Y si ella sospechaba que conocía la identidad de Endimion? ¿Se atrevería a escapar para evitar que le quita ra a su hijo? Esa posibilidad lo hizo temblar, pero prefirió no abordar el tema, para no empeorar las cosas.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, Darien no dejó de dar vueltas a su pro blema y prefirió irse al despacho después de dejar a Serena en su apartamento. Su inesperada ausencia, preocupó a la muchacha.

-Necesita distraerse un poco, señora Chiba -sugirió la señora Mimet-. Vivir encerrada en este apartamento, no es sano.

-Creo que tiene razón -asintió Serena con un suspiro-. Voy a llamar a Joyce para invitarla a comer mañana en un restaurante. Creo que podré encontrar un trabajo.

-A su esposo no le va a gustar, señora. Discúlpeme por darle mi opinión -murmuró la señora Mimet sin dejar de preparar la ensala da.

-Yo opino lo mismo -admitió Serena-. Pero su oposición no me hará cambiar de idea.

Serena besó la cabeza de Endimion, quien parecía muy interesado viendo un programa educativo que pasaban por televisión, y se dirigió al despacho de Darien para llamar por teléfono.

Serena no pudo recordar el nombre de la compañía de Apollo y en contra de su voluntad abrió el escritorio de Darien. En el cajón central encontró un sobre abierto que llamó su atención.

Miró la puerta para cerciorarse de que estaba sola, y mientras saca ba el papel que se encontraba en el sobre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. El membrete del sobre pertenecía al Registro Civil del Estado de Ari zona. Con manos temblorosas desdobló el acta de nacimiento de Endimion donde aparecían el nombre completo y la dirección de Darien.

Trató de contener las lágrimas. Darien lo sabía todo y se había abste nido de comentarlo. Cuando la sometió a un interrogatorio que ella se había negado a contestar, Darien le había jurado que no se acercaría a ella hasta que le confesara la verdad sobre el origen de Endimion. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Era tan importante para proteger su orgullo? ¿Trataba de ganar tiempo para conquistar a Endimion y sacarla pa ra siempre de sus vidas? A pesar de sus confidencias sobre la venta de su finca de Guatemala, existía la posibilidad de que intentara irse a vivir allí con su hijo: Su indiferencia hacia ella desde el día que visi taron el zoológico, acentuó sus sospechas. Y ese mismo día se había mostrada más indiferente que nunca, cuando el médico le dio permiso de trabajar otra vez. ¿Pensaría deshacerse de ella, ahora que ya no ne cesitaba su ayuda?

Estaba asustada y su primer pensamiento fue hacer una maleta y fu garse con Endimion. Sin embargo, eso sería bastante insensato y prefirió actuar con mayor lógica.

Colocó de nuevo el acta de nacimiento en el sobre y cerró el cajón. No se atrevió a anotar el número de teléfono de la compañía de Apollo para evitar sospechas.

De pronto recordó que la señora Mimet podría ayudarla, y se diri gió a la cocina para hablar con ella.

-Oh, sí, señora Chiba. Está en la guía telefónica con el nombre de Blain Security Consultants -miró a Serena con curiosidad-. ¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálida:

-Estoy bien -Serena hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír-. Todavía me cuesta trabajo andar. El médico me sugirió que vaya a un centro de rehabilitación, pero prefiero hacer ejercicio aquí en casa. Estoy segura de que mejoraré bastante.

-Mi hermana tenía un fuerte dolor de espalda, y el doctor le ha mandado unos ejercicios -comentó la señora Mimet-. Ahora ya se encuentra en perfecto estado. Estoy segura que lo mismo le sucederá a usted.

-Yo también. Gracias.

Se dirigió a la sala y buscó el número de teléfono con manos temblorosas.

La atractiva voz de Joyce contestó la llamada.

-Blain Security Consultants, ¿dígame?

-Te suplico que aceptes comer conmigo mañana, si no quieres que me vuelva loca -Serena dijo de forma concisa-. Soy Serena, la esposa de Darien.

-Si. Ya reconocí tu voz -Joyce rió a través del auricular-. Me encantará comer contigo mañana. ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte a tu apartamento a las once y media de la mañana? Si mi jefe me lo permi te...

La voz ronca y molesta de Apollo se oyó a lo lejos.

-¿Desde cuándo me opongo a que salgas a comer, señorita La tham? Ve con Serena mañana y deja de aparentar que soy un ogro.

-Gracias. Que pases un buen día.

-¡Tú también!

Esa noche, Darien volvió tarde a su casa, aunque a tiempo para darle a su hijo un beso de buenas noches. Serena los observaba desde el dintel de la puerta y percibió el orgullo con que su esposo miraba al niño. ¿Desde cuándo sabría que era su hijo? Quizá lo sospechó desde un principio. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que jamás se hubiera atrevido a entregarse a otro hombre porque lo amaba demasia do. Su crueldad de otra época no había cambiado sus sentimientos. Se preguntó de dónde sacaría fuerzas para abandonarlo. Pero si pensaba en quitarle a su hijo, tendría que hacerlo. Darien jamás le había oculta do su escepticismo por el amor y era improbable que los años lo hubie ran hecho cambiar de opinión.

Si Darien fuera capaz de amar a alguien, sería a su hijo. Ella sólo significaba para él un problema bastante indeseable. Cuando su esposo se dirigió a la puerta, Serena desvió la mirada para que no se diera cuenta de su preocupación.

-Joyce me dijo que mañana van a ir a comer juntas -comentó, después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Endy.

-Sí. Creo que me hará bien distraerme un poco. Este apartamen to... está muy solo...

-Las cosas van a cambiar -le prometió-. Ahora que ya puedes andar, viviremos como una familia normal.

-No quiero que te veas obligado a incluirme a mí -sonrió con tris teza.

-¿Por qué? -frunció el ceño.

Había olvidado que Darien era una persona suspicaz.

-Bueno, a los niños les gusta salir con hombres de vez en cuando, sin la intervención de las mujeres, ¿no te parece?

Darien la miró intrigado. Esperaba que su respuesta fuera más explí cita. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba? Serena había vivido tanto tiempo sepa rada de él, que su escepticismo era lógico. La duda se apoderó de él. ¿Acaso Serena había dejado de quererlo? ¿Se atrevería a abandonarlo ahora que ya no lo necesitaba?

-Creo que es conveniente que Endimion me dedique un poco de tiempo -su cara revelaba su cansancio.

-He tenido un día muy duro. Si no tienes inconveniente, señora Chiba, prefiero dormir a charlar.

-Por supuesto. Buenas noches.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación. Su esposa lo mi ró con tristeza. "El amor no es como lo presentan en las películas", pensó con amargura. Era un sentimiento doloroso. Su esposo amaba a su hijo, pero no a ella.

Al entrar en su habitación, se miró en el espejo. Había adelgazado y su aspecto era el de una mujer envejecida prematuramente. ¿Se ha bría olvidado Darien de aquellos inolvidables paseos en Guatemala, cuando juntos recorrían los valles y hablaban del futuro?

Abrió el cajón para sacar la foto que le hizo a Darien el día anterior a que su padre los sorprendiera en las montañas. ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado! Ella lo amaba y el dolor era el único recuerdo que su torpeza le había dejado. Si él hubiera sido capaz de corresponder a su amor. Quizá, él no podía amar a nadie. Sacó la fotografía y cerró el cajón. Los sueños no podían sustituir a la realidad.


	10. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

JOYCE y Serena entraron en un restaurante francés.

-Estás muy callada. Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo -aclaró Joyce después de quince minutos.

-Tengo un problema -Serena suspiró.

-¿Quién no? -Joyce sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Estoy a punto de hacer mi maleta e irme de Chica go.

-En ese caso, soy toda oídos -Joyce dejó el tenedor en la mesa. Serena dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Endimion es hijo de Darien -aclaró-. El hijo que le aseguré haber perdido hace cinco años, cuando lo abandoné.

-¿Y crees que eso es un problema? -preguntó Joyce de forma ta jante.

-Yo no sabía que estaba enterado de la verdad. Al principio no quería a Endy, pero ahora son inseparables. Suponía que empezaba a encariñarse con el niño, aun a sabiendas de que era hijo de otro hom bre. Sin embargo, ayer encontré una copia del acta de nacimiento de Endimion en el cajón de su escritorio.

-Si ya lo sabe las cosas mejorarán.

-De eso quiero hablarte -dijo Serena llena de angustia-. Para mí era importante que Darien creyera en mí, sin pruebas de ninguna espe cie. Pero ahora, no sé qué pensar. Y en los últimos días, Darien actúa como si mi presencia le molestara. Incluso creo saber por qué. Como ya sabe que Endimion es su hijo, me odia por haberle hecho creer que lo perdí.

-¿Por qué lo engañaste?

-Es una historia muy larga -Serena esbozó una sonrisa y bajó la vista-. Tenía motivos suficientes para mentirle. Me despreciaba tan to, que estoy segura de que me habría quitado al niño.

-Tus razones debían ser muy poderosas -su interlocutora la miró con simpatía.

-Oh, los dos cometimos errores -en sus ojos se adivinaba su sufri miento-. Pero ahora que sabe que Endy es su hijo, debe recriminarme haberlo privado durante todos estos años de la compañía del niño. Tengo miedo de que intente quitármelo.

-Estás al borde de la histeria -la increpó Joyce-. ; Contrólate muchacha! Ahora no podrás escaparte. Debes quedarte y luchar por tu hijo. Piénsalo -añadió-. Incluso trata de reconquistar a tu marido; si se casó contigo, es porque le interesabas.

-Jamás tuvo la intención de casarse conmigo. Mi padre nos encontró en una situación comprometida, que Darien pensó que yo había planeado, y se vio obligado a casarse conmigo. Su familia y él me trataron como una leprosa, y cuando descubrí mi embarazo, no quise que mi hijo creciera en aquella atmósfera tan hostil. Por eso le dije había perdido al niño y lo abandoné.

-¿Estás segura de que no te ama?

-Darien fue un mercenario durante más tiempo que el resto del grupo. En una ocasión, me aseguró que no creía en el amor y que era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Me desea. Sólo eso.

-Tú y yo no tenemos suerte en el amor -admitió Joyce-. Yo trabajo con un hombre que me odia y tú vives con otro que no te ama.

-Tú también amas a Apollo -señaló Serena.

-¿Eso crees? -Joyce sonrió, pero en sus ojos había tristeza.

-0h -Serena dejó su taza de café-. Comprendo.

-Actúo con él de esa manera para disimular mis verdaderos sentimientos. Mírame -hizo un puchero-. El es un hombre guapo, rico, y próspero. ¿Por qué se habría de fijar en una muchacha tan insignificante y poco atractiva como yo? Quisiera ser guapa, como tú.

-¿Yo, guapa? -Serena se quedó desconcertada.

-¿Estás enamorada de Darien?

Aunque era una pregunta difícil de contestar, Serena no solía mentir.

-Siempre lo he estado -confesó-. Creo que. siempre lo amaré.

-Entonces, ¿por qué en lugar de pensar en abandonarlo, no tratas de reconquistarlo? -sugirió Joyce-. Alejarte de él no te hizo feliz, ¿verdad?

-No. He sido muy desdichada. ¿Pero cómo puedo vivir con un hombre que no me quiere?

-Puedes intentarlo. -¿No crees que vale la pena defender tu amor?

-¡Oh, sí!

-Entonces hazlo y deja de pensar en el pasado.

-No tengo experiencia en conquistar a un hombre -Serena frun ció el ceño.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Y qué? -Joyce se encogió de hombros-. Pode mos aprender juntas.

A Serena le encantó la posición de su amiga. A pesar de su nervio sismo, era consciente de que Darien la deseaba y eso le daba seguridad.

-Podemos intentarlo. Pero si las cosas salen mal... -titubeó Serena.

-Confía en mí. Tendrás éxito.

-Tú también lo tendrás -Serena apretó los labios-. ¿Sabías que yo trabajaba en el departamento de compras de una tienda de ropa? Creo que tengo buen gusto y sé el atuendo que favorece a la gente. Qué te parece si vamos juntas de compras. Te indicaré la ropa que debes usar.

-¿Por qué? -Joyce arqueó las cejas.

-Porque con un poco de buena mano podrás convertirte en una chi ca sensacional. Estoy segura de que llegará el día en que Apollo suspi re por ti y te implore de rodillas que lo aceptes.

-La única forma en que Apollo se pondrá de rodillas ante mí será dándole de patadas en el estómago -bromeó Joyce.

-¡No seas pesimista! Se supone que tú eres quien debe levantarme el ánimo. ¿Qué te parece si las dos seguimos los consejos que me diste?

-Tienes razón. Después de todo, no tenernos mucho que perder.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que el sábado por la mañana salgamos de compras? Tú me llevas a las tiendas y yo te sugiero qué debes comprar.

-Tengo un poco de dinero en mi cuenta de ahorros -murmuró Joy ce-. Me parece bien. Lo haremos.

¡Magnífico! -Serena saboreó su postre-. Es increíble que aho ra la comida me parezca deliciosa.

-A mí también. Pero si Apollo me tira por la ventana, tendrás pro blemas.

-No lo hará. Sigue comiendo.

En la mente de Serena surgió un gran número de ideas. En reali dad, nunca había tratado de conquistar a Darien. Incluso en Guatemala, jamás intentó desarrollar su potencial. Aunque carecía de experiencia, sus viajes y la cercanía de las mujeres expertas en atraer a los hom bres, le habían enseñado el camino a seguir. Estaba dispuesta a recon quistar a su esposo a cualquier precio. Joyce tenía razón. Alejarse de él sólo había servido para complicar las cosas y en esta ocasión estaba decidida a luchar.

Serena compró un juego para ejercitar la memoria a Endimion, y cuando Darien volvió a la casa esa noche, la encontró sentada en la al fombra junto a su hijo. La joven estaba muy atractiva con un ajustado jersey y unos vaqueros. Darien se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta, y al verlo, su esposa adoptó una pose seductora.

-Buenas noches, señor Chiba -murmuró-. Endimion tiene un nuevo juego.

-Me acuerdo de dónde está la manzana -gritó Endy con entusiasmo, levantándose para abrazar a su padre.

-Es un chico muy inteligente -comentó Darien al contemplar un montón de cartas con imágenes coincidentes que estaban junto al niño.

-Su mente es muy ágil -observó Serena-. Y además, modesto.

-Yo sé todo -aseguró En con inocencia-. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, papá?

-Después de cenar, niño. Voy a cambiarme de ropa y hacer una llamada telefónica.

-¡Está bien! -el niño se dispuso a dar vuelta a las cartas.

-Sólo dos -indicó Serena-. No se vale ver todas.

-Sí, mami.

Serena observó que Darien no le quitaba la vista del amplio escote del jersey, debajo del cual no llevaba nada.

-¿Pasa algo, Darien?

-No. Discúlpame -se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Serena sonrió con malicia.

La cena fue más agitada que de costumbre. La señora Mimet bajó al niño al vestíbulo para presentarle a su hija y nieto que acababan de volver de un viaje por la República Mexicana y le habían comprado un regalo.

-Ah -sonrió Darien-. Esos juguetes son muy populares en la tierra de tu madre y en la mía. ¿Verdad querida? Todavía recuerdo que de niño me encantaba jugar con ellos.

-Donde tu papá y yo vivíamos, no había tiendas de juguetes -Serena informó a su hijo-. Estábamos en el campo, cerca de un volcán y rodeados de ruinas mayas; se sonrojó al recordar una ruina en par ticular.

-Sí -intervino Darien-. Las ruinas eran... impresionantes.

-Cinco años -miró a Darien con elocuencia-. Algunas veces me parecen días.

-Para mí no -Darien reaccionó con aspereza y clavó la vista en la taza de café-. Fue terrible vivir en aquella época tan difícil.

Endimion quería jugar, pero Serena le indicó que primero cenara.

-¿Pensaste alguna vez en buscarme? -preguntó de forma inesperada…

Aunque comprendía las razones de Serena para actuar de esa for ma, cada día lamentaba más no haber estado cerca de su hijo durante esos años para ser testigo de sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pa sos, su primer diente y todas esas cosas inolvidables para los padres.

Serena suspiró con tristeza al recordar cuánto había extrañado a Darien el día que nació En. Pero era evidente que él no la quería: Después de casarse las cosas empeoraron e incluso después de su caída aquella noche lluviosa, su actitud fue de absoluta indiferencia.

-En una ocasión lo pensé -le confesó con timidez. Estaba segura de que él le reprocharía haberlo privado de sus legítimos derechos co mo padre-. Sin embargo, tú te habías esforzado demasiado por hacer me comprender que en tu vida no había lugar para mí y que te habías, casado conmigo para evitar mayores desgracias a tu familia.

-¿Jamás pensaste en la posibilidad de que yo estuviera arrepentido Serena?

-No -contestó con franqueza-. Decidí salir adelante por mí mis ma -bajó la mirada-, y cuidar sola a En.

-Supongo que cuando él nació las cosas empeoraron -trató de obligarla a hablar.

-Tuve problemas -murmuró-. Tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea.

-Dios mío -Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta-. Y sin contar con ninguna ayuda.

-Tuve suerte -miró a su hijo con ternura-. Mis vecinos se portaron muy bien al igual que la empresa donde trabajaba. Mi jefe se en cargó de que el seguro pagara todos los gastos e incluso me concedió un adelanto sobre mi sueldo, para que pudiéramos comer.

Darien apretó la taza con tal fuerza, que estuvo a punto de romperla. Serena había tenido que enfrentarse sola a la situación. Si él no hubie ra sido tan cruel con ella, habrían compartido los momentos difíciles.

-Pude salir adelante, Darien -mintió, al ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de su esposo-. De verdad. Y En fue el niño más dulce...

-Tengo que hacer, unas llamadas -la interrumpió con brusque dad-. Discúlpame.

Serena sintió pena por él y comprendió que no estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo, lo había destrozado. Aunque se sentía culpable, ahora ya no había nada que hacer.

Darien entró en su estudio y se apoyó en la puerta. La angustia de saber que ella había sufrido tanto por su culpa, no lo dejaba vivir. Si pudiera hablar con ella y confesarle cuánto significaban los dos para él. En algunas ocasiones había dudado de su capacidad para sentir nin guna emoción. Su pasado había sido tan violento, que no existía lugar para la ternura. Hasta ahora empezaba a comprender que siempre es tuvo equivocado, y que la cercanía de Serena y de su hijo era lo más preciado para él. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil ocultar la atracción que sentía por su esposa. Ahora ya no se trataba de algo meramente físico, como en Guatemala. Ella representaba algo más profundo. La actitud de Serena había cambiado. Su resentimiento inicial había dado paso al afecto y a la malicia femenina.

Quizá aquella era una manera de agradecer las atenciones que am bos habían recibido de él, además de un hogar y la tranquilidad nece saria para recuperarse. ¿Era sólo gratitud o había algo más?

Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto. Ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente para decirle la verdad sobre Endy. Daría tiempo al tiempo.

Serena volvió a la sala con su hijo. Unos minutos después, Darien entró. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y enrollado las mangas de su camisa blanca. Serena miró con disimulo el vello que cubría los morenos músculos.

Al notar la sensual mirada de su esposa, Darien se sintió feliz. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse tan varonil como Serena. Su mirada lo hacía estremecer de placer y era evidente que su esposa lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

-¡Juega con nosotros, papá! -gritó Endy.

-Te dejaremos sitio -Serena sonrió insinuante.

-Estaré sólo un momento -Darien no pudo negarse. Se quitó los zapatos para tumbarse boca abajo junto a Serena, quien aspiró su deli ciosa y varonil fragancia-. ¿Cómo se juega esto?

Después de darle una breve explicación, observaron que Darien daba vuelta a dos cartas que casaban. Endimion rió y Serena lanzó un grito de júbilo.

-Desde la puerta he aprendido a jugar -Darien guiñó un ojo a Serena-. No sólo a las cartas sino... -miró su bien formado trasero que los ajustados vaqueros hacían resaltar-, también otras cosas.

-Lascivo -susurró, divertida.

Ese comentario sorprendió agradablemente a Darien, quien clavó la mirada en la sensual boca de la muchacha antes de inclinarse para be sarla con suavidad.

-El papá y la mamá de Bobby se besaban así, pero Bobby me dijo que su mamá besaba a su papá todo el tiempo.

-Tú mamá no me besa casi nunca, niño -Darien rió entre dien tes-. Está demasiado débil por el accidente.

-En, ¿quieres ir a la cocina y traerme un refresco? -en la mirada de Serena se reflejaba una cierta malicia.

-¡Está bien!

-¿Te parece que estoy muy débil para besarte? -preguntó, delei tándose con el desconcierto de su mirada.

Serena se volvió hacia él y lo empujó sobre la alfombra con suavi dad. Darien rió entre dientes, sin ocultar su felicidad, cuando su esposa se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con tal fervor que lo hizo emitir un gemi do, antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Estoy muy débil, ¿verdad? -murmuró Serena en sus varoniles labios.

Darien le acarició su pelo suave y ondulado y se apoderó de la boca de Serena con brusquedad. Ella sintió el ritmo acelerado del corazón de su esposo contra sus senos cuando echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de besarlo. El dulce contacto hizo que su sangre circu lara con mayor rapidez. Darien levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

¡Cuidado! -murmuró Darien-. No tientes al destino.

-No se trata del destino -susurró indecisa-. Sino de ti –Serena metió la mano debajo de su camisa para acariciar el negro vello que cubría sus músculos. El cuerpo de Darien se puso tenso y ella suspiró satisfecha-. Si no quieres que te asalte, abróchate la camisa.

Darien rió, desconcertado, ante la conducta de su esposa.

-Dios, ¿en dónde ha quedado mi tímida orquídea de la selva?

-No ha venido -lo miró de frente-. ¿Te molesta?...

-No -tomó la mano de la muchacha para presionarla sobre su pe cho-. Haz lo que quieras, pequeña, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de tus acciones.

-Comprendo -lo miró con expresión seductora.

Mientras hablaba, Serena apretó la palma de la mano de su esposo contra el escote de su jersey.

Al acariciar la suave piel de sus senos, Darien suspiró.

-¿Es esto premeditado? -preguntó con aspereza.

-Oh, sí -confesó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su mari do-. Darien...

-No. Aquí no -suplicó apartando las manos.

-¿No te intereso? -se atrevió a preguntar Serena.

-No seas tonta. Me interesas demasiado. Pero este no es un juego al que podamos jugar ahora.

Serena aclaró su garganta al darse cuenta dónde se encontraban.

-Sí. Tienes razón -sonrió mientras evadía la mirada de su esposo. En ese momento, Endy entró con el refresco para su madre quien des pués de darle las gracias, continuó jugando.

Darien los observaba, sin tomar parte. Miraba a Serena con ternura y sensualidad al mismo tiempo, y no le quitó los ojos de encima duran te el resto de la velada. Mas su actitud demostraba que de alguna ma nera adivinaba las razones de la reciente pasión de su esposa para quien él era casi un extraño.

Después de acostar a Endimion, Serena evadió las miradas de Darien, aunque cada vez que se acercaba a ella, sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Le habría gustado preguntarle si su descaro le había moles tado, pero su timidez se lo impidió. Mientras Darien daba las buenas noches a su hijo, Serena entró en su propia habitación y la cerró con llave por primera vez desde que llegaron al apartamento y no respiró tranquila hasta que no oyó los pasos de Darien bajando por la escalera.

Al sábado siguiente, Serena y Joyce dedicaron todo el día a com prar ropa e ir al salón de belleza. Los colores que aquélla le sugirió a ésta eran atrevidos y extravagantes, para hacer resaltar su escultural cuerpo y su impecable cutis.

-Estos son vestidos muy provocativos -comentó Joyce mientras se probaba un vestido sin espalda y demasiado entallado.

-Lo único que necesitas es un poco de confianza en ti misma. Estos vestidos te la darán. Trata de caminar con la sensualidad de un gato -le sugirió Serena.

Joyce rió presa del nerviosismo, pero una vez que se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la boutique, pestañeó y su respiración se inte rrumpió. Era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Comenzó a andar y poco a poco adquirió la gracia de las mujeres indígenas del oeste.

-¡Muy bien! -Serena aplaudió con entusiasmo-. Esto es exacta mente lo que esperaba. Tu atractivo natural estaba oculto en la ropa suelta y monótona que te ponías. Tienes un cuerpo precioso. ¡Lúcelo!

Joyce se sentía feliz. Se probó otro vestido y un turbante y se quedó atónita al verse en el espejo.

-No puedo creerlo -murmuró.

-Pues eres tú misma -Serena sonrió-. Ven. Ahora ya tienes la ropa adecuada, pero nos falta completar el resto de tu imagen.

Llevó a Joyce a una peluquería y le hicieron un corte moderno que la rejuveneció. Joyce parecía una pintura de líneas suaves y curvas graciosas.

-Sólo nos falta una cosa -murmuró Serena y la acompañó al de partamento de cosméticos.

Un experto maquillador la instruyó sobre la mezcla especial de pol vos que debía aplicar a su rostro, así como el tono de la barra de la bios, sombra de ojos y colorete para resaltar su hermosa piel.

-Esa no soy yo -comentó, una vez que el maquillador concluyó su trabajo.

-Pobre Apollo -Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Crees eso? -Joyce sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Estoy segura -contestó Serena-. Vamos a comprar mi ropa y después pensaremos en el menú para la fiesta que daremos el lunes por la noche. Te aconsejo que hasta entonces no uses tu ropa nueva ni tu maquillaje seductor. Esto tiene que ser una verdadera sorpresa.

-Está bien. ¡Me muero de ganas porque llegue el lunes!

-¡Ya somos dos! -exclamó Serena.

Serena aún tenía un poco de dinero en su propia cuenta bancaria y decidió comprarse algo de ropa. También se puso en las expertas ma nos del peluquero y del maquillador. Temblaba de emoción y de mie do, porque Darien ya no era el hombre sencillo que había conocido en Guatemala. Ahora era más maduro, y su experiencia la intimidaba. Debía armarse de valor, ya que Darien parecía decidido a no tomar la iniciativa.

Cuando Joyce y Serena volvieron al apartamento, ésta cojeaba un poco.

-Has andado demasiado -gimió Joyce-. ¡Oh, ojalá que no tengas una recaída!

-La pierna está un poco hinchada -comentó Serena-. ¡Pero nos hemos divertido tanto! No inicies tu ataque hasta la semana próxima. No vayas a la oficina con la ropa que te has comprado.

-No me gustaría que Apollo sufriera una crisis nerviosa -le prometió su amiga-. Serena, no sé cómo darte las gracias.

-¿Para qué somos los amigos? Tú me levantaste el ánimo con tus palabras. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte un poco. Estás pre ciosa.

-Espero que ese salvaje de la oficina piense lo mismo.

-Todo saldrá bien. Acuérdate de mí. Buenas noches.

Serena entró en el apartamento. Como era el día de salida de la se ñora Mimet, fue una sorpresa encontrar a Darien y al niño en la coci na, de la cual salía un aroma delicioso.

Darien tenía puesto el delantal de la señora Mimet encima de los pan talones y el pequeño ayudaba a partir una lechuga para la en salada.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó, después de dejar sus bultos sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Estábamos preparando la cena, querida -Darien sonrió-. Nues tro hijo va a preparar una ensalada de corazones de lechuga y yo empa nadas chilenas. ¿Se divirtieron Joyce y tú?

-Muchísimo. Por Dios, ¿qué no puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Por supuesto. Pon la mesa, por favor. Y deja de molestar a los cocineros -añadió con una mirada maliciosa.

Serena se acercó a Darien e impulsivamente lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eres un encanto. ¿Puedo invitar a los van Meer, a los Brettman, a Apollo y a Joyce a cenar el lunes por la noche?

Darien respiraba con dificultad por la cercanía de su esposa y el ines perado beso.

-Pequeña, puedes invitar a todos los miembros del equipo de lucha libre, si este cambio en ti es permanente.

-¿Crees que he cambiado? -preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Más de lo que supones. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Todavía un poco dura.

-Papi, algo se está quemando -. Darien corrió hacia la sartén.

-Creo que mejor será que prepare el chile porque, de lo contrario moriremos de hambre. También el postre tendrá que esperar -propu so Darien.

-Como diga, señor -Serena colocó los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

La cena estaba deliciosa y trajo a la muchacha dulces recuerdos de Guatemala y su cocina picante. Darien y ella hablaron del trabajo, de las compras y de lo mucho que Endy había disfrutado de su visita al zoológico. Por primera vez, no surgieron discusiones.

Después de que el pequeño se acostó, Serena se acurrucó en el sofá para ver la televisión mientras Darien estudiaba unos papeles.

-Esto es nuevo para mí -murmuró, mientras escribía notas- . Sin embargo, me gusta trabajar en la empresa de Apollo y enseñar a los hombres de negocios la forma de defenderse del terrorismo.

-Supongo que todo esto es confidencial -se atrevió a comentar.

-Desde luego -rió entre dientes-. De otra forma, ¿qué sentido tendría enseñar técnicas para sobrevivir?

-Darien... ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre los sentimientos de Apollo hacia Joyce?

-No puedo contestarte -le dirigió una mirada comprensiva- Los secretos de Apollo son sagrados para mí.

-Estamos en paz -se sonrojó ligeramente-. Yo tampoco te contaré lo de Joyce.

-Parece que todavía tienes dieciséis años -su voz era suave y la miró con insistencia-, como cuando me negué a llevarte a la plaza de toros conmigo. ¿Te acuerdas, querida? No me dirigiste la palabra durante varios días.

-En aquella época hubiera ido contigo hasta la cueva de un encantador de serpientes -confesó-. Te adoraba.

-Lo sabía. Por ese motivo, siempre tuve cuidado de mantenerme a distancia. Todo iba bien hasta que las guerrillas nos obligaron a es condernos en las ruinas mayas. Perdí la cabeza y di rienda suelta a un deseo que me había atormentado durante largo tiempo.

-Y pagaste el precio -añadió.

-El precio que tú pagaste fue más alto que el mío. No quise faltarte al respeto. Me resultó difícil reconocer que mi falta de control me ha bía arrojado al precipicio. Jamás debí culparte de lo sucedido.

-Sin embargo, antes que sucediera aquello fuimos felices, a pesar de que nunca me quisiste.

-En una ocasión te dije que mis emociones estaba enterradas en lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo. No debes preocuparte, Darien -su voz reflejaba su tristeza-. Sé que no tienes nada que ofrecerme, y yo tampoco espe ro nada de ti. Me conformo con un techo donde vivir y la oportunidad de estar al lado de mi hijo sin tener que acudir a la beneficencia -sus ojos celestes se detuvieron en la cara endurecida de su esposo-. Sin em bargo, estoy dispuesta a buscar un trabajo.

-¿Acaso te he pedido que hagas ese sacrificio? -preguntó, sin de jar de mirarla.

-No he sabido recompensarte, ¿verdad? -musitó-. Sólo repre sentamos para ti dos bocas adicionales que mantener y recuerdos amargos del pasado.

Darien se puso de pie y la miró con ira.

-Levantas barreras, cuando lo único que yo deseo es quitarlas. Aún podernos ser felices, querida… Pero antes de intentarlo, tienes que aprender a confiar en mí.

-Tener confianza en ti, es difícil -replicó, sin dejar de mirarlo-. En una ocasión me traicionaste.

-Sí. ¿Acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo con el padre de Endimion?

Serena no pudo hablar. Le volvió la espalda y abandonó el salón llena de rabia. Ambos se alejaron cada día más, y a pesar de sus es fuerzos, no había podido reconquistar a Darien.

Quizá la fiesta que planeaba abriera nuevas puertas. Mientras tanto, se encomendó a Dios. Era evidente que Darien estaba interesado en ella. Si no, ¿por qué habría de importarle el pasado? Ese pensamiento le produjo algo de alivio.


	11. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

EL único consuelo de Serena después de una noche de insomnio fue que Darien tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos como ella. Aparen temente, la discusión de la noche anterior los había afectado a los dos de idéntica manera. ¡Las cosas entre ellos iban tan bien, antes que surgiera aquella discrepancia! ¿Estaba Darien en lo cierto? ¿Había ella levantado barreras?

Se vistió para ir a la iglesia y ayudó a Endimion a ponerse el precioso traje azul que Darien había insistido en comprarle. Cuando entraron en el comedor, su esposo los esperaba ataviado en un impecable traje bei ge.

Darien se volvió para admirar su vestido rosa pálido, que acentuaba las suaves líneas de su cuerpo. Durante las semanas de recuperación, había subido de peso y su apariencia era más saludable que nunca.

-Estás preciosa -comentó con aire distraído.

-Estaría mejor si hubiera podido dormir -contestó molesta-. Últimamente peleamos mucho, Darien.

Darien se acercó a ella y Endimion aprovechó la distracción de sus padres, para ver en la televisión un programa educativo para niños.

-Ya es hora de que empecemos a comprendernos -acarició su piel a través de la suave tela del vestido-. Lo único que necesitamos es confiar el uno en el otro.

-Y eso es justo lo que ni tú ni yo hemos hecho nunca.

Se inclinó para besarla en los labios con suavidad.

-Todo llegará de forma natural -susurró-. Aún estamos a tiem po, ¿no crees?

La ternura de su voz hizo que las lágrimas rodaran por las mejillas de la muchacha, quien lo abrazó con fuerza mientras acariciaba el pelo de su nuca.

-Eso espero -susurró con tristeza-. Por el bien de Endimion.

-¿Por el suyo... y no por el nuestro? Vivimos emocionalmente se parados, y eso no puede continuar.

-Lo sé Serena apoyó la frente contra la mandíbula de su esposo y cerró los ojos-. Nunca me quisiste. Te agradezco que vinieras después del accidente de aviación que sufrí. Jamás esperé que te hicieras cargo de los dos.

-¿Cómo podría abandonarte en una situación tan crítica?

-Tuve miedo de que lo hicieras, cuando te enteraras de que tenía un hijo.

-Serena, he estado solo toda mi vida, y lo único que tengo es mi familia -la tomó del mentón para mirarla a los ojos-. Vivía con la angustia de morir en cualquier momento, y por eso no quería compro meterme contigo. Pero siempre te quise, pequeña -dijo con voz ron ca-. Te llegaste a convertir en una obsesión para mí y sentía tu presencia hasta en el aire que respiraba. Fue mi falta de control, mi sentido de culpa, lo que nos separó. Me era imposible demostrar que yo también era vulnerable -se encogió de hombros-. Por eso me fui de la casa después de nuestra boda. Te mentí el día que escapaste de la finca y te llevé al hospital. ¿Me desprecias? -sonrió con amargu ra-. Si hubieras conocido mis sentimientos. Aún ahora, tiemblo co mo un niño cuando me tocas...

El corazón de Serena dejó de latir ante semejante confesión, aun que después de todo, lo único que sentía por ella era deseo. Y ella ne cesitaba mucho más que eso.

-¿Crees que el deseo es suficiente? -preguntó, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Serena, nos gustan las mismas cosas. Tenernos las mismas amis tades. Incluso nuestras ideas políticas son similares. Los dos, queremos al niño -le acarició la mejilla-. Y lo más importante es que tenemos, mucho tiempo para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Me conoces muy bien y sabes cuáles son mis defectos. ¿No te parece que todo esto conforma una base más firme para nuestro matrimonio que el deseo que te empeñas en suponer que es nuestra única afinidad?

-Podrías enamorarte de otra...

-¿Por qué no de ti, querida? Esa ropa nueva y tus coqueteos recien tes, han surtido mejor efecto del que supones -se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Serena correspondió al cálido beso de su esposo. .

-¿El qué?

-Que podrías enamorarte de mí.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? -rió entre dientes.

Endy interrumpió el idilio para preguntar a qué hora irían a la igle sia.

Después de misa fueron a comer y más tarde al cine para complacer a Endy. Durante todo el día, Darien se comportó con ella de una manera diferente, sin reproches ni discusiones. Jugaron con el niño y por se gunda vez consecutiva, Endy y Darien prepararon la cena. Y esa noche, Serena dio a su esposo las buenas noches, y, de mala gana, se dirigió a su habitación.

-Espera un momento-se reunió con ella en la puerta de la habita ción. Sin decir más, la atrajo con suavidad y la besó con ternura-. Que duermas bien.

-Tú... también -sus ojos le hicieron la pregunta que ella no se atrevía a formular con palabras, mas Darien sacudió la cabeza.

-Todavía no -suspiró y la miró con sus ojos azules-. Cuando las barreras desaparezcan, ambos daremos ese paso tan dulce. Por el mo mento, me conformo con que empecemos a olvidar el pasado. ¿Espera mos visitas mañana por la noche?

El brusco cambio en el giro de la conversación, la desconcertó un poco.

-Sí. La señora Mimet y yo prepararemos la cena. Ya he invitado a Gabby, a Danielle y a Joyce.

-Me gustas mucho -confesó de manera inesperada-. Sueña con migo.

La besó en la boca de nuevo.

El día siguiente fue muy ajetreado. Serena estaba nerviosa y se pu so uno de sus vestidos nuevos en tonos rosas, malvas y azules, con mangas sueltas y falda acampanada. El atuendo la rejuvenecía cinco años y acentuaba la blancura de su piel.

Mientras trataba de abrocharse un brazalete, salió de su habitación.

Darien se encontraba en la sala, saboreando una copa de coñac. Al ver la tan joven, recordó cuando vivían en Guatemala.

-Permíteme -bajó la copa, para ayudarla a cerrar, el brazalete que le resultaba familiar.

Darien se lo había regalado el día que salió del instituto. Serena se sonrojó y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Hace mucho tiempo que te hice este regalo -le dio un beso en la muñeca-. Creo que significa algo para ti, y por eso lo has conser vado tantos años, a pesar de que me odiabas.

-Nunca te he odiado -las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos-. Lo inten té, pero tu recuerdo me persiguió siempre.

-A mí me sucedió lo mismo -respiró con fuerza-. ¿Y ahora, ni ña? ¿Aún me quieres, aunque sólo sea un poquito, a pesar de lo que te hice sufrir en el pasado?

-No es necesario que finjas que desconoces mis sentimientos hacia ti -su barbilla temblaba-. Eres algo así como una enfermedad de la que no logro curarme. ¡Te di todo mi amor y, sin embargo, no fue suficiente!... -se echó a llorar.

-No llores, Serena -le acarició la cara-. No llores, pequeña, no puedo soportarlo.

-¡Me odias!

-¡No! Dios mío. ¿Cómo podría odiarte? -sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso-. Parte de mi murió cuando me abandonaste. Mi vida ya no tuvo sentido y me hundí en la desesperación.

Serena lo abrazó. De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Se acabaron las decepciones -le aseguró-. De ahora en adelan te, seremos sinceros el uno con el otro. Cuando las visitas se retiren, hablaremos.

-¿Podrás ser completamente sincero, Darien? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-No me menosprecies.

Se oyeron voces en el vestíbulo y Darien apretó la mano de su esposa para recibir a sus amistades.

-Cuando nuestros invitados se vayan, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar. Mientras yo sirvo las copas, quiero que vayas a ver al niño, porque la señora Mimet ha mencionado que está un poco enfermo del estómago.

-Iré ahora mismo -Serena se sentía feliz a causa de la solicitud de su esposo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan unidos como en ese momento.

Dieron la bienvenida a Apollo y a Joyce, que parecía otra mujer. Llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos que Serena y ella habían elegido juntas, cuando fueron de compras. La tela hacía resaltar su esbelta fi gura y las sandalias de tacón alto añadían varios centímetros a su esta tura. Su pelo peinado hacia atrás con mechones de rizos a la altura de las orejas, enmarcaba su cara, ese día perfectamente maquillada. Esta ba preciosa y Apollo la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y de malicia.

-¡Estás sensacional! -opinó Serena.

-Claro que sí -Darien besó la mano de la invitada-. Buenas no ches.

-Voy a ver a Endimion. Dentro de un momento vuelvo -Serena se disculpó.

El niño estaba demasiado tranquilo y somnoliento. Serena le acari ció el pelo y sonrió.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me duele el estómago.

-¿En dónde te duele? -preguntó Serena.

El niño señaló la parte intermedia del abdomen. Su madre le hizo varias preguntas y supuso que se trataba de un virus o de algo que ha bía comido y le había sentado mal. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera apendicitis. Tendría que vigilarlo muy de cerca.

-Trata de dormir -le sugirió con ternura maternal-. Si no te sien tes mejor por la mañana, llamaremos al médico.

-No quiero que venga el médico -protestó Endimion-. Los médi cos ponen inyecciones.

-No siempre. Y tú quieres sentirte bien, ¿verdad? Papá tienes pla nes para que vayamos otra vez al zoológico la próxima semana, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-Oh, sí -contestó con entusiasmo-. En el zoológico hay osos.

-Entonces tienes que curarte. Trata de dormir; tal vez te sientas mejor mañana.

-Está bien, mamá.

-Estoy en la sala y dejaré entreabierta la puerta de tu habitación. Si me necesitas, llámame -besó la frente de su hijo antes de salir, se volvió para sonreírle.

Hizo un esfuerzo por disimular su preocupación y entró en la sala. Gaby y J.D. Brettman ya habían llegado. Darien sirvió a Serena una copa y los señores comenzaron a hablar de Chicago y de sus negocios. Serena se sentía feliz a causa de la cercanía de Darien. El amor que sentía por él se había acrecentado durante las últimas semanas y ahora le parecía imposible vivir lejos. Unos minutos después, Eric van Meer y su esposa, una mujer de sonrisa encantadora, se unieron al grupo.

-Dejemos que las mujeres hablen de modas. Antes de comer tengo algo que decirles -Apollo sugirió, sonriendo a todas las damas, ex cepto a Joyce.

-Todos los hombres son iguales -suspiró Gabby, sin dejar de mi rar la enorme espalda de su esposo-. Las mujeres les parecemos infe riores.

-Un día lo estrangularé -dijo Joyce en voz baja-. Me dan ganas de echarlo a patadas por la ventana atado al cordón del teléfono.

-Tranquilízate -Danielle rió entre dientes-. Esa no es una actitud mental saludable.

-¡Lo odio! -los ojos de Joyce estaban más negros que de costum bre-. Eso sí es sano.

-Actúa así porque tiene miedo. ¿No lo has notado? -dijo Gabby al oído de Joyce-. Está tan nervioso como un niño, porque tú lo inti midas. El procede de una familia de aparceros del sur, y, en cambio, tus padres son acomodados. En cierto sentido eso mismo me sucedió a mí con mi esposo antes de casarnos. Parecía odiarme y no lograba darle gusto. Apollo era aún más reacio al matrimonio que Dutch, y Dani podría escribir un libro sobre maridos difíciles. ¡Dutch odiaba a las mujeres!

-Eso creía él -la corrigió Dan¡ mirando con amor a su apuesto esposo-: Tal vez lo que todos necesitan en realidad, sea el incentivo de convertirse en esposos y en padres.

-Darien es muy bueno con Endimion y cuando vivíamos en Guate mala, jamás pensé que le gustaran los niños.

-Debe haber sido muy interesante crecer en Centroamérica -opi nó Gabby.

-Lo más interesante era ser vecina de Darien Chiba -corrigió-. El era todo mi mundo.

-Y sin embargo, los dos estuvieron separados mucho tiempo -Gabby entornó los ojos para observar a Serena.

-Se casó conmigo en contra de su voluntad. Lo abandoné porque pensé que no me quería, y ahora intentamos rehacer nuestro matrimo nio. No es fácil -añadió.

-Es un buen hombre -opinó Gabby-. Salvó mi vida en Guatema la cuando mi esposo y yo tratábamos de rescatar a mi cuñada. Cuando se trata de pelear, Darien mantiene una sangre fría increíble, al igual que J.D. y Apollo.

-Supongo que esto se debe a la forma en que han tenido que vivir -señaló Joyce.

Clavó la mirada en Apollo y, por un instante, su expresión reflejó sus sentimientos por aquel hombre.

Apollo aprovechó la oportunidad para volverse a mirar a la mujer de color. Joyce respiraba con dificultad y bajó la vista.

-Discúlpeme, señora -la oportuna presencia de la señora Mimet, salvó a Joyce de comentarios desfavorables-. La cena está servida.

-Gracias, señora Mimet -Serena se acercó a Darien y lo tomó del brazo-. Vamos a cenar, querido -dijo con dulzura.

-Durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos -comentó mien tras se dirigían al elegante comedor-, esta es la primera vez que te oigo decir esa palabra.

-Tú la usas constantemente -le recordó con una sonrisa seducto ra-. O por lo menos el equivalente en español, ¿no es cierto?

-No me he dado cuenta -se encogió de hombros.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y disfrutó de aquel nuevo sentimiento de intimidad.

Detrás de ellos, los demás matrimonios intercambiaron sonrisas afectuosas. Joyce acarició la manga de Apollo, quien permanecía tan adusto con ella como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de guardar la compostura? -refunfuñó Apollo.

-Pareces de hierro.

Apollo se volvió hacia ella y en ambos surgió una atracción silencio sa, desconocida hasta ahora.

-Dios, no me mires así -respiró con dificultad-. Aquí no.

-¿Por qué? -la muchacha entreabrió los sensuales labios.

El hombre de color dio un paso hacia ella, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión y, a empujones, la obligó a entrar en el comedor.

Aunque la cena era espléndida, los invitados... por lo menos dos... impregnaron la atmósfera de tensión. Mientras saboreaban el café en la sala, la tensión se agudizó.

-Me estás pisando -Joyce miró a Apollo con furia.

-Con el tamaño de tus pies, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta? -su agresi vidad era evidente.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, cretino, imita ción burda de un importante ejecutivo de Chicago?

-Con un chile relleno que se cree una belleza -Apollo la miró con furia.

Joyce intentó hablar, mas no pudo. Agarró su bolso de mano, deseó a todos buenas noches y, a punto de llorar, se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea! -Apollo corrió detrás de ella y dio un portazo, mientras que los demás intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas de inteli gencia, y continuaron su charla.

Apollo volvió solo al apartamento para despedirse de los anfitrio nes. Estaba deprimido y tenía una mejilla hinchada, aunque sus ami gos se abstuvieron de hacer comentario alguno. Al poco rato, los demás invitados se despidieron.

Serena y Darien volvieron a la sala, y encontraron que en la cafetera aún había bastante café caliente.

-Tomemos juntos una taza de café -sugirió Darien-, mientras la señora Mimet termina de fregar los platos.

-Todo ha salido bien, ¿no te parece? -Serena sirvió el café.

-¿Te refieres a Apollo y Joyce? Sospecho que él ya ha encontrado su media naranja. Esa ropa la ha convertido en una verdadera belleza.

-Pienso lo mismo -rió-. Supongo que ella le ha propinado una bofetada. ¿Te fijaste en la mejilla de Apollo?

-Sí, y también que su boca estaba manchada de carmín -Darien bromeó-. Pobre hombre. Muy pronto estará casado.

-¿Tienes tan mal concepto del matrimonio?

-En una época sí -admitió-. Incluso te lo dije.

-Lo recuerdo -dio un sorbo a su café-. Yo era demasiado joven e ingenua y pensaba que cambiarías de opinión.

-Si te hubiera dado la oportunidad, quizá lo habrías logrado -en tornó los ojos-. ¿Sabes que cuando cortejaba a alguna mujer, jamás pensé tener un hogar e hijos? En cuanto a ti, tu hermoso cuerpo me atraía, pero nada más. Y cuando perdí la cabeza y me obligaron a casarme contigo, te odié.

-Pude comprobarlo -asintió con tristeza.

-Cuando perdiste a nuestro hijo, comprendí mi error, aunque pa rezca absurdo -añadió, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara-. Entonces me di cuenta de cuánto había perdido. Te había dejado sola en la finca con la esperanza de que el resentimiento de mi abuela te obligara a abando narme -bajó la mirada, avergonzado-. Durante años había vivido con absoluta libertad y hacía frecuentes viajes. Sin embargo, desde que te fuiste los días se hicieron interminables y nunca he podido olvi dar aquella tarde de lluvia en nuestra cama de hojas -suspiró con fuerza-. Volví a casa con la esperanza de alejarte de mí, antes de ca pitular contigo. Aquella noche, te dije que te despreciaba para ocultar mi pasión por ti -cerró los ojos un instante.

Serena sintió compasión por él.

-Cuando te fuiste de mi lado, ¿cómo saliste adelante?

-Tuve que recurrir a una gran fuerza de voluntad -suspiró-. Los trámites para obtener la residencia en Estados Unidos, fueron intermi nables y, cuando nació Endimion, las cosas no fueron fáciles para mí. Aunque tenía un buen sueldo, gasté mucho en comprarle ropa y en pa gar una niñera. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de la señora Moon.

-¿Te preguntaste alguna vez cuál sería mi reacción? -Darien levantó la barbilla y entornó los ojos.

-Al principio sí. Temí que me encontraras -movió su anillo de matrimonio-. Cuando logré sobreponerme, me pregunté si vivirías con otra mujer.

-Siempre me has considerado un hombre frívolo.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que no me querías ni me necesitabas, y que yo te había tendido una trampa. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar, Darien? ¿Que estabas loco de amor por mí?

Darien exhaló el humo de su puro y, con movimientos lentos, lo apa gó.

-La razón por la cual comencé a vender mis servicios en el extran jero, fue para ayudar a mi familia a salir de la situación económica difícil -inició su relato-. Debido a que tu madre se fugó con tu pa dre, nos quedamos sin su dote y la fortuna de la familia no tardó en desaparecer. Poco a poco me acostumbré a vivir rodeado de peligros y aventuras. Supongo que las fuertes descargas de adrenalina eran lo que me mantenían vivo.

-Tu familia ignoraba que mi madre no tenía ninguna dote.

-¿Qué dices? Mi padre...

-Tu padre no sabía que mi abuelo tenía grandes problemas econó micos. Sólo una fusión entre su compañía frutera y las plantaciones de banana de tu familia podría haberlo salvado de la quiebra -sonrió con ironía-. Mamá jamás tuvo una dote. La razón por la que huyó con mi padre es que se sentía culpable de que su padre la quisiera usar co mo anzuelo para salvar sus bienes. Mi abuelo paterno murió poco des pués y mi padre heredó su fortuna. De ahí provino nuestro dinero, no de la dote de mi madre.

-Dios mío -Darien se cubrió la cara con las manos-. Mi familia siempre echó la culpa a tu padre de nuestros problemas económicos.

-El quiso guardar el secreto -explicó-. Estaba demasiado herido por las palabras de tu padre, y jamás lo perdonó.

-Estoy avergonzado, Serena -levantó la que lo único que he ocasionado hasta ahora son problemas.

-La culpa también fue mía -admitió-. Fui una cretina al escribir los versos y la nota dé forma tan impulsiva. Además, estaba segura de que un hombre de mundo como tú, jamás se fijaría en una niña in genua como yo. Ni siquiera era bonita -comentó, pensativa.

-Pero tu aspecto era exquisito -a Darien le sorprendió que su espo sa negara su belleza-. Una rosa en capullo, que no había sido profa nada. Te adoré, y tu dulzura me intoxicó.

-Sí, me di cuenta -suspiró con amargura.

-Admito que no deseaba casarme. Me rebelé contra tu influencia, y de alguna manera, gané la partida. Pero la noche que abandonaste mi habitación, comprendí que había perdido. Corrí detrás de ti, para decirte que lo que había dicho era mentira y pedirte que me dieras una nueva oportunidad para salvar nuestro matrimonio, Serena. Me inte resabas y quería tenerte a mi lado. Eso era más que suficiente para fundar un hogar -se abstuvo de añadir que ese sentimiento había cre cido con el tiempo y que ahora se había convertido en una fuerza arro lladora que lo envolvía cada vez que la miraba.

-Era demasiado joven y soñaba con cosas que tú no podías darme. Para mí eras un ídolo y no un hombre de carne y hueso. Te prefiero como eres ahora: un ser humano con cualidades y defectos.

-Acércate y demuéstramelo.

-¿En el sofá? -su corazón latió con fuerza-. ¿Con la puerta abier ta de par en par y la señora Mimet en la cocina?

-Cuando estoy junto a ti, mi cerebro deja de funcionar.

-Ya he fregado todos los platos, excepto las dos tazas de café -anunció con orgullo la señora Mimet.

-Déjelas para mañana -dijo Darien, con una sonrisa-. Ya ha tra bajado demasiado y su cheque de esta semana le demostrará nuestro agradecimiento. Váyase a su casa y disfrute de su familia. ¡Buenas no ches!

-Gracias señor y que tenga buenas noches -se despidió de Serena, tomó su abrigo y salió del apartamento.

-Ahora -miró a Serena con pasión-. Acércate, pequeña. -Serena se puso de pie. Darien la abrazó por la cintura y la hizo sen tarse en sus piernas.

-Se acabaron las barreras -se inclinó sobre ella-. Somos marido y mujer y formamos un solo corazón y un solo cuerpo.

La besó en la boca y Serena se le entregó por completo, con la ma durez de una mujer consciente de sus necesidades y deseos.

-¿Tratas de decirme con esa caricia tan provocativa, que ya tienes suficiente madurez para sentir pasión? Ten cuidado, querida, por que en este sentido mi experiencia es muy superior a la tuya.

-Demuéstramelo -suplicó, al tiempo que le acariciaba la nuca-. Enséñame a hacer el amor.

-No será algo tan tierno como la primera vez -sus ojos la miraron con malicia-. Te amaré de una forma salvaje.

-Mi amor por ti también es salvaje -susurró-. ¡Salvaje, dulce y apasionado!

-Bésame otra vez, querida -pidió-. Amémonos con delirio. -La muchacha gimió con un deleite febril. Darien le acarició las cade ras y Serena comenzó a temblar. Durante años había soñado con él, con el deleite de besar su boca y tocar su cuerpo.

Darien la tomó en brazos y, sin dejar de mirarla, cruzó el vestíbulo.

-Esta noche no tendré misericordia de ti. Te amaré como jamás he amado a ninguna mujer.

Serena tembló al oír esas palabras.

-No crees en el amor -balbuceó.

-¿Supones eso? Mañana por la mañana habrás aprendido a cono cerme.

La joven escondió la cara en la garganta de Darien.

-Querida... -suspiró él.

En ese momento se oyó la voz de un niño seguida del sonido incon fundible de un fuerte vómito.


	12. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Endimion vomitó dos veces. Serena lo cambió de ropa y las sábanas con la rapidez que da la práctica y lo bañó.

-Lo siento -el pequeño se sintió herido en su amor propio por su falta de control.

-No te preocupes -su madre lo besó en la frente-. Mi amor, to dos nos ponemos enfermos alguna vez. Mañana te sentirás mejor. Voy a traer un poco de hielo para que no te deshidrates, y quizá tu padre acepte quedarse contigo mientras vuelvo.

-Por supuesto -Darien besó la mano de su esposa-. Por favor, haz un poco de café para nosotros.

-No es necesario que te quedes sin dormir toda la noche -dijo-. Yo puedo cuidar al niño.

-La obligación de un buen padre es estar junto a su hijo en las con diciones buenas y en las malas, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué clase de hombre sería yo, si te dejara sola con un niño enfermo?

-Te adoro -musitó saliendo de la habitación para que su esposo no la viera llorar.

Serena volvió con café recién hecho y con hielo. Darien hablaba con Endimion en voz baja. Le contaba el cuento de La bella y la Bestia, uno de los favoritos de la muchacha.

-¿Y desde entonces vivieron felices? -Endimion, aunque pálido, se sentía mejor.

-La felicidad en la vida real no es algo automático, hijo -explicó Darien, mientras Serena se acercaba al niño para darle agua de li món-. Se alcanza con base en tolerancia, comunicación y concesio nes. ¿Verdad, señora Chiba?

Serena le sonrió.

-Así es.

Dsrien sonrió entre dientes, y miró a su esposa con pasión. Endimion logró retener en el estómago el agua y, unos minutos des pués, se quedó dormido.

-Es un hombrecito muy bueno -comentó Darien-. A pesar de sus pocos años, tiene carácter. Lo has sabido educar.

-El era todo lo que tenía de... -se mordió la lengua, para no decir de ti.

Pero Darien sabía la verdad.

-He esperado demasiado tiempo para que seas sincera conmigo. ¿No crees que ha llegado el momento? ¿Esta noche que hemos estado a punto de hacer el amor en la intimidad de mi habitación y derribar las barreras que nos separan? Aquí, donde el fruto de nuestra pasión duerme tranquilo con la seguridad del cariño de sus padres.

-¿Lo sabes desde el primer día?

-No -contestó con sinceridad-. Estaba loco de celos a causa del supuesto padre de En. Por eso me porté de una forma tan brusca con él y contigo. Pero al convivir con los dos, comencé a sospechar. Por eso pedí su acta de nacimiento.

-Sí. La encontré en tu escritorio de una forma accidental -confesó y observó la sorpresa de su marido.

-Aunque antes de verla -añadió él-, Endimion ya me había des crito la fotografía de su padre que tú a veces le enseñabas. Sí, niña, la misma que encontré entre tus cosas y que me demostró que aún sen tías un poco de afecto por mí.

-Temí que la hubieras visto -movió la cabeza-. Siempre tuve miedo de que quisieras a Endy y no a mí -bajó la vista-. Me dijis te que no sabías amar. Pero Endy era tu hijo -al fin le confesó la ver dad-, y era lógico que lo quisieras.

-Serena, he sido muy brusco contigo -se inclinó sobre ella-. Nos casamos en condiciones muy desfavorables, e incluso cuando te encontré otra vez, seguí luchando por mi libertad. Pero ahora... -sonrió con ternura-. Mi amor, cada mañana me levantaba con la ilusión de verte en el comedor para desayunar juntos. El saber que es tabas tan cerca de mí, me permitía dormir tranquilo. Mis días comien zan y terminan contigo y durante las últimas semanas, mi amor por ti ha aumentado. Aunque me interesa mucho mi hijo, tú eres lo más importante del mundo. Incluso más que Endimion.

Serena, a punto de llorar, respiró hondo.

-Antes de salir de Guatemala, estuve a punto de confesarte que no había perdido a nuestro hijo. Pero no quise que naciera y se educara en aquella atmósfera de odio -miró la alfombra-. El era lo único que me quedaba de ti, y esperaba ansiosa su nacimiento. Nació aquí, en Estados Unidos -Serena clavó la mirada en su esposo-. Tu recuer do me acompañó siempre. Nunca dejé de amarte, Darien.

-Amor mío.

-Endimion es tu hijo -las lágrimas nublaron su vista-. Siento mu cho habértelo ocultado.

-Yo siento que por mi culpa, las cosas hayan sido tan difíciles para ti -besó con ansiedad la mano de su esposa-. Nuestro hijo ha hereda do lo mejor de los dos.

-Y en su cara se reflejan varias generaciones de Tsukino y Chiba. ¡Oh, Darien, cuánto tiempo hemos desperdiciado!

Darien se levantó para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Le dijo al oído algunas frases en español y los sollozos se apoderaron de ella al recor dar sus penalidades.

-Por fin podremos empezar una nueva vida juntos.

-Jamás pensé que esto ocurriría -enjugó sus lágrimas-. He esta do a punto de abandonarte otra vez. Por fortuna Joyce me recordó que haberme alejado de ti, no había resuelto nada. Entonces decidí quedar me para luchar por tu amor.

-Y lo has conseguido de forma increíble. Me casé con una jovenci ta en Guatemala, y en Tucson encontré a toda una mujer.

-Cuando te vi junto a mí, me pareció un sueño. Como pensé que me odiabas, no me atreví a revelarte mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no me confesaste la verdad desde el principio?

-Porque tuve miedo de que lo alejaras de mí -suspiró-. Y ade más, para obligarte a tener confianza en mí y te convencieras de que te amaba demasiado como para traicionarte con otro hombre.

-Para mi vergüenza, lo creí desde un principio -confesó-. Ade más, me sentía culpable de que a causa de mi crueldad hubieras llega do a odiarme hasta el extremo de huir.

-Jamás te odié -sus ojos acariciaron la cara de Darien-. No hubie ra podido. Incluso entonces, comprendí mi torpeza. La nota que escribí, los poemas.

-Yo también fui culpable, por haber dejado que el deseo superara a mi responsabilidad de protegerte -suspiró con fuerza-. Abando narnos al placer, ocasionó toda esta tragedia. En aquel momento, no pensamos en las consecuencias.

-Una consecuencia en particular, fue maravillosa. ¿No te parece, amor mío? -sonrió a Endimion.

-Sí, tanto como su hermosa madrecita.

Ambos se abrazaron en el momento en que el niño abría los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Tengo hambre.

-Todavía no puedes comer, no hasta que tu estómago esté bien. ¿Quieres más agua?

-Sí, por favor.

Darien se levantó para darle a su hijo el agua.

-Me gustaría un poco más de café -le dijo Darien a su esposa.

-A mí también. Lo voy a traer.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Serena contempló la ternura con que Darien miraba a su hijo. Jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Ambos se pasaron la noche junto al niño. Serena, rendida por el cansancio, se acurrucó a los pies de la cama y Darien se dejó caer en el sofá. La señora Mimet sonrió desde la puerta al verlos. Endimion no estaba con sus padres.

Se dirigió a la cocina, desde donde provenía un olor extraño.

-¡Endimion!

-Tengo hambre -protestó-, y papá y mamá están dormidos.

El niño estaba intentando hacerse dos huevos. El fuego estaba tan fuerte que se habían quemado.

Después de limpiar la cocina, la señora Mimet lo llevó en brazos a su cama.

-Yo te prepararé el desayuno, pequeño. ¿Por qué tienes tanta ham bre?

-Porque vomité mi cena -explicó.

-Seguramente algo que comiste te hizo daño -la señora Mimet movió la cabeza.

-Sí -el niño estuvo de acuerdo-. Sabes, mi papá es mi verdadero papá, y vamos a vivir con él para siempre. ¿Puedes prepararme unos huevos?

-Sí, pequeño -entró en la habitación con el pequeño en brazos.

-¡Endy! -Serena abrió los ojos y vio a la señora Mimet con Endimion.

-¿En dónde lo encontró? -Darien tenía los ojos enrojecidos y esta ba sin afeitar.

-En la cocina. Trataba de prepararse el desayuno -el ama de lla ves rió entre dientes, al observar la expresión horrorizada de Darien y Serena-. Le traeré unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado, si ustedes lo autorizan. Parece que ya está bien.

-Debería haberlo visto anoche -Serena bostezó-. Aunque si tie ne hambre, puede desayunar.

-Ustedes necesitan dormir un poco -sugirió la señora Mimet-. Me haré cargo de Endimion. Si usted quiere, señor, llamaré a su ofici na para decirles dónde se encuentra.

-Se lo agradeceré mucho -bostezó al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Serena-. Ven conmigo, señora Chiba, antes que ya no pueda tenerme de pie.

-¡Buenas noches! -sonrió Endimion.

-¡Buenos días! -le corrigió Serena-. Tomarás un desayuno lige ro, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches, hijito.

Los esposos entraron en la habitación de Darien, quien cerró la puer ta con llave. Serena casi no se dio cuenta de que su esposo le quitaba la ropa. Segundos después, dormía profundamente.

La luz del sol entró por las ventanas y Serena se estiró debajo de las sábanas. Al descubrir que estaba desnuda, frunció el ceño. Darien salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de sus esbel tas caderas y el pelo aún húmedo.

-Por fin te has despertado -se inclinó sobre ella para quitarle las sábanas. Sus ojos azules admiraron el hermoso cuerpo de la muchacha, por primera vez en cinco años-. ¡Dios mío, que hermosa eres! -sonrió al observar la timidez de su esposa-. Ahora -Darien tiró sobre la al fombra la toalla que lo cubría-, vamos a empezar lo que dejamos pen diente anoche.

Serena lo abrazó con fuerza para sentir el calor del cuerpo varonil. Se estremeció cuando sus senos rozaron el rizado vello del pecho de Darien.

La muchacha temblaba de placer.

-Maravilloso -susurró y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios se unieron en una sinfonía de caricias-. Qué sensación tan dulce es tenerte junto a mí.

-Has encontrado la palabra más adecuada. -susurró Darien, sin dejar de besarla. Sus caricias dilataron las pupilas de su esposa-. ¿Ahí, querida? -preguntó con voz llena de sensualidad-. Así, con suavidad -repitió el movimiento y Serena se estremeció de placer.

Aquel era un banquete de sensualidad, después de años de hambruna.

-Tú... bestia -lo reprendió.

Serena clavó las uñas en los hombros de su marido y observó cómo la cara de Darien se contraía presa de la pasión.

-Esto es un banquete digno de alguien que se muere de hambre -los labios de Darien siguieron el contorno de las suaves curvas del cuerpo femenino. Sólo se detuvo un instante para acariciar con la len gua los pezones de sus firmes senos, sus costillas y su ombligo. Él le describía sensaciones, y el cómo y el porqué de sus caricias.

Serena se arqueó al sentir la exploración de las manos de Darien y la pasión se apoderó de ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en el mo mento en que él la penetró otra vez, después de más de cinco años. La muchacha dio un grito y su respiración se aceleró. Gimió de pasión, aunque al principio sintió una ligera molestia.

-Hace tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? -al ver reflejado el placer en la cara de su esposa, Darien se sintió feliz-. Relájate, mi amor -esperó un momento para que ella acomodara su cuerpo y así no hacerle daño-. Relájate. Así, querida... así... -cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando el momento supremo llegó-. Delicioso -rugió antes de abrir los ojos para mirar a su esposa-. Compartir este momento contigo... es maravilloso -cerró los ojos otra vez y sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más salvajes-. ¡Perdóname!...

El cuerpo joven y ardiente de Serena respondió en todo momento a la pasión incontrolable de Darien y ambos llegaron a la completa rea lización. Serena dio un mordisco en el hombro de su marido y, por primera vez, se sintió una verdadera mujer, una esposa.

-Ahora trata de serme infiel -susurró el reto en su oído-. ¡Intén talo y te obligaré a hacerme el amor hasta que no tengas fuerzas para irte de mi cama!

-Como si pudiera tocar a otra mujer después de ti. Querida, mis votos matrimoniales fueron sagrados para mí. La angustia y mi senti miento de culpa, me impidieron acostarme con ninguna otra mujer.-levantó la cabeza-. Vida mía, te quiero -la besó con suavidad en los labios-. No me interesa nadie más. Cuando me abandonaste, mu rió parte de mí.

-Lo siento -Serena lloró de alegría y tristeza.

-Yo soy el culpable. El pasado se ha quedado atrás y ahora empie za nuestra felicidad. Esta dulce fusión de nuestros cuerpos es sólo el principio. Siempre estaremos juntos, Serena, en las penas y en las alegrías. Este es el significado del matrimonio.

-Te amo tanto -besó la mejilla de Darien.

-Yo también -acarició su rubio pelo.

Se besaron en la boca y unos segundos después, se inició de nuevo el juego amoroso, aún más placentero y apasionado que el anterior.

La pareja reapareció en el comedor justo en el momento en que la señora Mimet se disponía a servir la cena.

Endimion todavía estaba en su habitación. Después de cenar, fueron a verlo. Ahora formaban una verdadera familia.

-Mañana habrá una sorpresa para ti. ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-A ti, papá -el pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza.

-En ese caso, te traeré un acorazado con tripulación -el orgulloso papá lo miró embelesado.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien fue a trabajar y encontró a Apollo con el aspecto de un gato apaleado y a Joyce tan fría como si hubiera esta do dos días en el refrigerador.

-¿Cómo está Endimion? -preguntó Apollo.

-Mucho mejor, gracias, aunque su madre y yo tenemos todavía sueño atrasado -Darien les contó a continuación la odisea de Endimion en la cocina.

-Espero que tengas un seguro contra incendios -bromeó Joyce.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? -Apollo no disimulaba su enfado con Joyce.

-Por supuesto, aunque no me queda otro remedio que venir a traba jar -contestó con una sonrisa.

Llevaba puesto otro de sus vestidos nuevos que resaltaban su escul tural figura. Apollo no dejaba de mirarla y su actitud aumentó la con fusión.

Cuando Darien abandonó, el despacho esa tarde, Apollo se encontraba desesperado. El y Joyce intercambiaban constantes mira das apasionadas.

-Estás muy guapa -dijo con sequedad.

-Gracias -contestó sin inmutarse.

-Diablos, no podemos seguir así-refunfuñó. Le apretó los brazos con violencia y abrazó su delicada silueta-. Mira, es imposible que nos tratemos así sólo por lo que pasó hace dos noches en la casa de los Chiba. Estoy loco por ti. Mi cuerpo sufre cada vez que te miro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -estaba segura de que Apollo le propondría algo serio.

Apollo la besó apasionadamente. Joyce se acercó a él con gesto insi nuante.

-Ya no te haré sufrir -prometió Apollo, sin dejar de mirarla-. Te juro que te digo la verdad. Te dedicaré todo mi tiempo...

-¿Qué dices? -Joyce estaba aturdida.

-Te pondré un apartamento elegante en el mismo edificio donde vi vo -continuó-. Dormiremos juntos casi todas las noches, y si las co sas salen bien, te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

-¿Quieres... que sea tu amante?

-¿De qué hablas? -refunfuñó-. Estamos en Estados Unidos. La gente prefiere el amor libre...

-Pertenezco a una familia honrada y respetable y no aceptamos el amor libre -habló con dignidad-. ¡Nos casamos, tenemos hijos, y formamos una familia! ¡Si mi madre se enterara de lo que me propo nes, te mataría!

-Escucha, querida. Puedo tener la mujer que yo quiera. ¡No voy a sufrir porque mi puritana secretaria tiene demasiados prejuicios!- Joyce, fuera de sí, le dio una patada en el estómago.

-Me despido en este mismo momento -Joyce sonrió disimulada mente.

Abrió su escritorio para sacar su bolso y poner las cosas en orden.

Ya no había nada que hacer, aunque amaba a Apollo. Quizá aquello fuera lo mejor, porque no estaba dispuesta a ser la amante de nadie.

-Adiós, jefe -se dirigió a la puerta-. Espero que tengas mejor suerte con tu nueva secretaria.

-¡Nadie... puede ser... peor que tú -el dolor de estómago le impi dió enderezarse.

-Ha sido un placer trabajar con un hombre tan dulce como tú -se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta-. Espero que des buenas referencias de mí.

-¡Vete al diablo!

-¡Magnífico! No deseo ir a ningún lugar donde exista la posibilidad de encontrarme contigo -dio un portazo y se alejó.

Al encontrarse en el ascensor, sus ojos se llena ron de lágrimas.

Joyce se refugió en el apartamento de Serena y los sollozos la trai cionaron. Darien le sirvió una copa y salió de la sala, para no interrum pir la charla de las dos mujeres.

-Cuéntamelo todo -Serena trató de calmarla.

-Quiere que sea su amante -se limpió la cara con el pañuelo de papel que Serena le había dado.

-Oh, pobre de ti -Serena se sentó en el sofá-. Ya me imagino lo que le has contestado.

-No es lo que le he contestado sino lo que le he hecho -confesó Joyce-. Le di una patada en el estómago.

-¡Qué barbaridad!

-Se lo merecía. Se rió de mí por mi castidad y se jactó de su habili dad para conquistar a las mujeres -Joyce levantó la barbilla con gesto belicoso-. Mi madre se moriría si lo hubiera oído. Ella es una mujer muy religiosa y así me educó a mí.

-A mí también, por lo que no debes disculparte -Serena trató de comprenderla-. Permíteme decirte que lo mejor es reservar los mo mentos íntimos para el matrimonio. Te lo aseguro. Supongo que yo soy un dinosaurio. En mi país, la familia tiene un lugar muy especial y nadie se atreve a mancharla.

-Realmente eres un dinosaurio -suspiró Joyce.

-De la prehistoria -aceptó Serena-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Supongo que lo que la mayoría de los dinosaurios. Voy a extin guirme por lo menos en lo que concierne a Apollo Blain. Ya me he despedido -sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas-. Jamás volveré a verlo.

-No estoy tan segura. Quédate a cenar y pensaremos de qué mane ra podemos ayudarte a conseguir otro trabajo.

-Eres muy amable -dijo Joyce-, aunque lo mejor es que vuelva a Miami. O incluso a casa, con mi madre -se encogió de hombros-. Yo no me adapto a este mundo tan sofisticado y prefiero volver con mi familia.

-Ya no tendré una buena amiga para ir de compras y charlar -se quejó Serena-. ¡No puedes irte! Escucha, colocaremos una trampa para tigres a la puerta del despacho de Apollo...

-Eres una gran amiga- Joyce sonrió-. Pero todo es inútil. Debe mos pensar en algo que duela.

-Vamos a cenar. Hablaremos después.

-No tengo hambre. Prefiero llegar a mi casa, llorar a mi gusto y llamar por teléfono a mi madre. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga.

-Gracias a ti. Si te sientes deprimida, llámame.

Joyce se levantó.

Serena la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Algún problema? -Darien salió al vestíbulo cuando la joven se hubo marchado.

-Ha dejado el trabajo después de darle tina patada en el estómago a su jefe -explicó-. Supongo que Apollo estará de un humor inso portable toda la semana -añadió.

-Las cosas se están poniendo al rojo vivo -susurró. Darien la besó en la boca con suavidad.

-Ven aquí.

Serena comprendió que la necesidad de amarse era mutua y se be saron apasionadamente.

-¡Papá!

-Estaré contigo dentro de un momento, hijo -respondió-. Tu ma dre y yo tenemos que hablar sobre nuestros planes -murmuró, y con tinuó besando a su esposa.

-¿Qué clase de planes, papá? ¿Acaso una visita al zoológico? -in sistió Endimion.

-No. Dentro de un momento estaré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -suspiró con impaciencia.

-Debemos acostarnos temprano para compensar la mala noche que pasamos ayer.

-Es una idea excelente -murmuró, sin dejar de besarlo.

Las caricias entre ambos eran cada vez más insistentes, hasta que la voz de la señora Mimet para que pasaran al comedor, rompió el hechizo.

-Extraño aquella ruina maya donde nos amamos por primera vez -susurró Darien.

-Con los guerrilleros armados detrás de nosotros, serpientes por to das partes y una fuerte tormenta -recordó Serena, y movió la cabeza.

-Vamos a cenar y después discutiremos la visita al zoológico que tanto le entusiasma a nuestro hijo.

Apollo tuvo que contratar una secretaria provisional. El hombre de color estaba triste y pensativo.

-Tal vez necesitas unas vacaciones, amigo -sugirió Darien.

-Darien tiene razón -Dutch estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio de Apollo.

-¿Adónde podría ir?

-Te sugiero que vayas a Ferris Street. Creo que el clima de allí es muy agradable.-

El apartamento de Joyce se encontraba en Ferris Street, y Apollo miró a Darien con furia.

-Podrías estacionar allí tu coche y descansar -intervino Dutch-. Te sugiero que leas un libro o veas telenovelas en una televisión portá til.

-Esa calle está en el fin del mundo -protestó Apollo-. ¡Nadie pa sa unas vacaciones sentado en el maldito coche en una calle de Chicago! ¿Qué les pasa?

-Podrías convencer a las mujeres para que entren en tu coche y te hagan compañía -dijo Dutch-. Ferris Street es un lugar muy román tico, siempre y cuando tengas la compañía idónea. Tú has sido un anti terrorista y sabes convencer a la gente.

-Es verdad -terció Darien-. Lograste convencernos de que acep táramos varias misiones qué no nos interesaban.

-Decídete -Dutch aprovechó la curiosidad de Apollo-. Yo era como tú. Odiaba a las mujeres. Pero al final descubrí que vivir con una mujer es más interesante que morir de un tiro.

-Le pedí a Joyce que viviera conmigo -musitó Apollo-. Me dio un puntapié en el estómago.

-¿Y qué dices sobre el matrimonio? -insistió Dutch.

-No quiero casarme.

-Entonces fue mejor que ella se haya ido -Darien habló con fran queza-. Encontrará a otro hombre que quiera casarse y le dará hi jos...

-¡Cállate! -Apollo temblaba y se limpió el sudor de la frente-. Dios, tengo que irme de aquí. Ustedes tienen cosas que hacer, ¿verdad? ¡Voy a pasear un poco!

-Pasea por Ferris Street -gritó Dutch-. He oído decir que hay muchas flores.

-Tal vez te encuentres a alguien conocido -añadió Darien. Apollo les dirigió una mirada feroz y dio un portazo.

-Todo saldrá bien -comentó el hombre rubio-. Te lo digo por ex periencia.

-Me gustaría que tu mujer, los niños y tú vinieran a cenar el sába do. A Endimion le encantará jugar con tu hijo mayor.

-Supongo que las cosas se han arreglado entre Serena y tú.

-Amigo, si la felicidad fueran granos de arena, viviría en el desier to. Me siento dichoso.

-Siempre imaginé que Endimion era hijo tuyo -la confesión de Dutch fue inesperada-. Serena es una muchacha íntegra.

-Como de costumbre, tu intuición es legendaria -sonrió a Dutch-. ¿Está contenta Dani quedándose en la casa con los niños en lugar de salir a trabajar?

-Hasta que tengan edad para ir a la escuela. Después quiere abrir una tienda de libros antiguos. En la vida de mi esposa, yo he sido siempre y seré lo primero para ella.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, Darien reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amigo. Si Serena se decidiera a trabajar, cuando el ni ño fuera a la escuela, la dejaría en plena libertad. Así se lo hizo saber esa noche cuando la tuvo en sus brazos y juntos observaban las luces de la ciudad. Serena le sonrió y lo cubrió de besos. Y muy pronto, comprendió Darien la oportunidad de su comentario.


	13. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

SE oyó el timbre del teléfono. Serena escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, pero todo fue inútil. Ante la insistencia, descolgó el auricular.

-¿Hola? -dijo con voz soñolienta.

-¿Eres tú, Serena? ¿Puedo hablar con Darien? -se oyó la voz de Apollo del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién es? -Darien estaba todavía medio dormido.

Serena levantó la cabeza al comprender que algo muy singular pa saba.

-¿Tú qué? -repitió Darien. Dijo unas palabras en español, otras en inglés y terminó riéndose a carcajadas-. No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Serena, sin disimular su curiosidad.

-Apollo y Joyce se van a casar dentro de dos días. Quieren que sea mos sus padrinos.

Serena aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Iremos todos. ¡Habrá fotógrafos y llamaremos a los periodistas!

-Sí, con mucho gusto -Darien seguía hablando con Apollo-. Serena dice que des recuerdos a Joyce de su parte. Los veremos allí. Sí. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Se va a casar! -Serena suspiró y miró divertida a su esposo-. Y juró que jamás lo haría.

-Voy a llamar por teléfono a Dutch -levantó el auricular para marcar su número-. Después te contaré la sugerencia que le hizo a Apollo para que fuera de vacaciones en su coche a Ferris Street. Serena se echó a reír.

Dos días después, un sonriente juez unió en matrimonio a Apollo y a Joyce en una sencilla ceremonia.

Apollo, vestido con traje oscuro y Joyce con traje blanco de li no, se tomaron de las manos para repetir sus votos matrimoniales. La sonrisa de los contrayentes era tan tierna y tímida, que Serena se emocionó. Tomó del brazo a su esposo y sintió que todo el grupo experimentaba una especie de renovación y de esperanza para el futuro.

Al concluir la ceremonia, todos fueron a un restaurante local para la recepción. Apollo no se dio cuenta, hasta ese momento, de que ha bía varios fotógrafos.

-No quiero pecar de curioso -comentó con Darien-, pero aquí hay demasiadas cámaras.

-Necesitábamos pruebas -dijo Dutch.

-Si te hubieras arrepentido en el último momento, te habríamos chantajeado ante los medios de comunicación.

-¡Qué mala idea tienen! -refunfuñó Apollo.

-Yo ayudé a pagar a los fotógrafos -confesó Joyce, besando la mejilla de su flamante esposo.

El hombre de color se echó a reír demasiado enamorado y feliz para iniciar una discusión.

Serena y Dsrien se retiraron temprano después de desear todo lo mejor a los nuevos esposos.

-Ha sido una boda muy bonita -Serena suspiró.

-¿Tanto como la nuestra?

-La ceremonia me agradó, pero te casaste conmigo en contra de tu voluntad.

-¿Qué te parece si nos casamos otra vez? -le propuso Darien-. Podemos repetir nuestros votos, en esta ocasión con absoluta convic ción.

-Esposo mío -susurró-, cada día a tu lado es una reafirmación de nuestros mutuos sentimientos. Las palabras, sin hechos, no tienen valor alguno.

-Sí, querida -asintió-. Nuestro amor es más grande cada día.

-Darien, ayer recibí una carta.

-¿De quién? -Darien frunció el ceño.

-Tu familia me pide que vayamos a Barbados a visitarlos y que lle vemos a Endimion. Tu abuela quiere conocer su bisnieto.

-¿Quieres ir?

-Prometiste que durante el invierno iríamos al Caribe. Me gustaría reconciliarme con tu gente. Supongo que tú también lo deseas.

-Tienes razón. Sin embargo, hay tanto que perdonar, querida. ¿Es tás dispuesta a hacerlo?

-Te amo -repitió-. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Mi perdón es al go muy pequeño, si se compara con la felicidad que me has dado.

-¿Has olvidado los resentimientos? -insistió.

-No seas tonto -apoyó la cara contra la chaqueta de su esposo-. Lamento que hayamos vivido separados tanto tiempo. Creo en los mi lagros porque nuestro matrimonio es uno de ellos.

-¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Endimion al campo? -sugirió Darien-. Mientras él alimenta a los patos, nosotros hablaremos de nuestro próximo viaje a Barbados.

Serena abrazó a su esposo con fuerza y todos los fantasmas del pa sado desaparecieron en la luz brillante que iluminaba su presente.

-Me gusta la idea -contestó.

Miró el firmamento y recordó las muchas veces que había hecho lo mismo en el pasado con la esperanza de que Darien, al contemplar el azul del cielo, pensara en ella. Al encontrarse con la sonrisa de él, se echó a reír. El sonido hizo que un pequeño grupo de pichones, que estaba en la acera, emprendiera el vuelo. Al igual que el sufrimiento de Serena, se perdió entre los árboles sin dejar el menor rastro.

**Chan-chán… se terminó! Linda historia. Prontito les subo la otra. Un beso!**


End file.
